No One Would Tell
by MaliceNSpice
Summary: Janelle is a sixteen year-old girl and she's part of the alpha pack. But when she meets Stiles can she escape the horrible life she lives with Deucalion's pack? Can she break away from him? Can she escape the abusive hold of Aiden? Can Stiles, a simple human, save her? Stiles/OC and Aiden/OC. Slight Derek/OC. Lemons and language.
1. Born to Die- Prologue

_**''Don't make me sad,**_

_**don't make me cry.**_

_**Sometimes love is not enough**_

_**and the road gets tough.**_

_**I don't know why.**_

_**But you and I, we were born to die.''**_

I sighed, still shaken by the scene that happened just before my very eyes. Ennis was dead. Deucalion killed him. With a flick of the wrist, my Alpha leader shook of Ennis' deep red blood from his hand. ''Janelle, please do come here,'' Deucalion sang casually, as if he hadn't just killed our ally. I calmed my heart and shakily moved next to the blind monster. ''Yes?'' I asked hoarsely, staring at Kali's dead mate. How could I tell her this? She was already worried enough even when Deaton told us he could be saved. How would she react if I told her that the alpha we trusted had killed her love? ''Tell me what you see,'' Deucalion smirked. I wanted to whimper. Ennis' body continued to have his warm blood run down his lifeless face. His face was hardly recognizable, the claw marks and mangled it to much. His body was still warm, despite the silence that had taken over the steady beat of his heart. I wanted to gag at the smell of his blood, the metal stench hitting my nose. ''I see a dead ally who had no reason to be killed in such a horrible way,'' I spoke bravely. Deaton's eyes widened at my remark from the other side of the room.

He had backed away when Deucalion had killed Ennis and was currently huddled near the corner. ''Oh really? Do you want to know what I see?'' Deucalion chuckled. I bared my fangs, my hazel eyes slowly turning crimson. ''Nothing?'' I growled out. CHING! I fell to the floor, my cheeks bleeding from where Deucalion had slapped me with his claws. I roared in pain, instantly clutching the wound. ''Ah Janelle, that pretty mouth of yours will be the death of you one of these days,'' Deucalion smirked, wiping my blood of his fingers. I narrowed my eyes at him as I hesitantly stood back up. ''Although I am blind, I can see far better than you or anyone else for that matter,'' he spoke with his accented voice, his blind eyes staring right at me. ''No, what I see is a weakling who was defeated by our enemies,'' he answered, face pulled into a frown. I continued glaring at him, wanting nothing more than to rip his throat out with my bare teeth. 'If I can get away for a bit, maybe there's a possibility that I can join Derek's pack,' I thought hopefully.

''I know what you're thinking Janelle. Don't,'' Deucalion growled.

My eyes widened in slight fear. ''You're thinking about joining Derek Hale's pack. If you do I'll make sure to kill you and him next,'' he threatened. I shook from the rage I tried containing in my body. ''Is there anything else you want? Or am I free to go?'' I growled out, still clutching my bleeding cheek. ''My dear you will never be free from me,'' Deucalion laughed mockingly. I glared at the ground in shame, my long deep brown hair slightly covering my beautiful caramel skin. ''And there's one more thing I need from you,'' he said, approaching me. I wanted to kill him right then and there but refrained from doing so, knowing that I would be the one who ended up dead. He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ears, making me wince in fear. ''You shall be attending school with Aiden and Ethan. Keep an eye on Scott. Don't try to pull anything, you already know the consequences,'' Deucalion smirked, looking back at Ennis' body. I shuddered and nodded, ''Yes Deucalion,'' I answered with no emotion whatsoever. I quickly made my way outside of the animal clinic to where Aiden and Kali were anxiously waiting. Aiden perked up when he saw me but growled when he noticed the claw marks on my left cheek. He ran up, grabbing my chin with his fingers as he examined my wounds. Kali looked with shocked eyes as well. ''Who did this? Aiden hissed. I winced at his tone. ''Deucalion,'' I answered, the name sounding like poison off my pink lips. Aiden growled and I could see the red taking over his eyes.

''Where's Ennis?'' Kali asked gruffly.

She wasn't like how she usually was around other people when it was just us two alone. She surprisingly had a nice, fun side. There were only two people in this world that knew of her nice side. One was me and the other is now dead. I looked at her, trying to hold back my tears. I wasn't the type to cry for every little thing. I was quite the opposite actually. But the overwhelming sadness that I felt for Kali just tugged at my heart. ''H-He's dead D-Deucalion came and killed him,'' I spoke. Kali's eyes widened as her eyes darted to the door. She ran past me and Aiden, nearly tearing down the door. A ear-piercing scream of utter pain was heard and I began to sob. Aiden growled, his eyes beginning to water but he refused to let his tears fall. Kali cried out Ennis' name over and over and Aiden just held me, comforting himself and attempting to comfort me. ''I need to get away from here, just for a little while. I'll be back later tonight,'' I sniffled. He reluctantly let me go as I ran off into my beautiful black Honda accord.

As I raced down the road I thought about how I ended up like this, in this situation. I ran a hand through my soft hair in frustration. I felt my wounds on my cheek heal instantly, making me sigh in relief. As I thought of ways to help me cope with my given situation, a small coffee shop caught my eye. 'Mind as well, anything to take the pain away,' I thought, pulling into the parking lot. I grabbed $10 from my purse, tucking it into my jean pocket. I opened my car door and stepped out. I let out a gasp and quickly jumped out of the way before I could be ran over with a jeep. I managed to jump onto the concrete, my heart racing from the near death experience. 'Who the hell is stupid enough to run someone over?' I was ready to strangle the idiotic driver, fighting the urge to shift right in broad daylight. The jeep's door opened and someone came dashing out. In a flash a very attractive guy, around my age or possibly a year or so older, was in front of me. He inspected my body, checking for any damage.

''Oh my god! Are you ok? You're not bleeding anywhere are you? Do you have any bruises? I'm so sorry, I got distracted and i didn't see you. I mean if I had paid attention I would've seen you but I probably would've been distracted by you anyways 'cause you're really hot but- oh shit why did I just say that?'' I had to press a slender finger softly against the stranger's lips to keep him from hyperventilating.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly at his adorably awkward behavior. ''I'm fine, really. And thank you, I think you're. . . cute to,'' I grinned. His hazel brown eyes lit up at my compliment. ''Rweally?'' he murmured against my finger. I laughed, removing my hand from his face. ''I-I, I'm Stiles Stillinski. Well my real name isn't Stiles but it's too weird and everyone calls me Stiles,'' he smiled. I smiled. This boy was funny, really funny. ''Nice to meet you Stiles Stillinski. I'm Janelle Frisella,'' I shook his hand. ''Frisella? It sounds Italian,'' Stiles noted. I grinned, impressed. ''You're correct, my father was Italian, my mother was Mexican and Italian as well,'' I explained. Stiles' grin got even bigger. ''Well I guess it's true about Italian girls being really pretty,'' his eyes bugged out when he realized what he had just said. ''Damn it!'' he cursed, making me laugh. ''Why thank you Stiles, you really do know how to make a girl laugh,'' I grinned. This boy was making me laugh more than I had in a long, long time. ''R-Really? I do? Thanks! So are you new around here?'' he asked. ''You can say that, I just got here yesterday. I'm enrolling into a local high school tomorrow,'' I lied partially. ''Really? That's great! I go to that local high school!'' he beamed, making me smile. ''Good, it'll be nice to know someone,'' I said. ''Y-Yeah, um- oh here! Let me give you my number!'' he said. He dug through his car and pulled out a napkin and quickly scribbled down his number on it.

After looking at it and putting it into my cell phone I smiled back up at Stiles. Damn my stupid 5'3 body! ''Do you have your phone with you?'' I smiled cutely at him. He blushed brightly and struggled getting his phone out of his jean pocket. I quickly put my number into his phone and handed it back to him. ''Call me sometime,'' I winked before turning back to get into my car. 'Screw coffee, I feel better already,' I sighed happily in my head. ''Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Janelle,'' Stiles grinned, waving. The way my name rolled off his lips made my heart skip a beat. I nodded with a smile, waving back at the hyper, yet very attractive boy who nearly ran me over. Before I could even turn on my car, my phone began ringing. ''Hello?'' I asked hesitantly, fearing it Deucalion or Aiden. ''It's me I just called to make sure this wasn't a fake number,'' Stiles' voice said. I began laughing to the point of tears. ''No, it's me. Goodbye Stiles,'' I laughed. ''Bye Janelle,'' he happily said ad I hung up. I shook my head, the same smile still stuck on my face. I drove back to our little hide out, and instantly my happiness was crushed as I was pinned to the wall by my neck.

I let out a yelp and looked up into the angry, scarlet eyes of Aiden. ''What were you doing with that human, Janelle?'' he growled. I returned the glare, struggling against his grip. ''Y-You followed me?'' I gasped out. He nodded. ''That human is friends with McCall and if you think I'm losing you to that pathetic human, then you're wrong,'' he snarled in my face. That ignited a fire inside of me and my eyes turned bright red. ''I was never yours to lose! Why don't you go screw that redhead again, you pig!'' I snarled, despite the fact that his grip around my neck tightened. He roared, punching the wall beside my head, making me cringe. He pressed his muscular body against my smaller one, making me freeze. He looked deep into my eyes and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. ''You're mine Janelle, don't make me remind you,'' he growled. I slumped to the floor as he walked away. I glared at his retreating form, tears of anguish and self pity rolling down my cheeks. How the hell did we wind up like this?


	2. Making Changes

_**''I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes until I touch the sky.**_

_**Take a chance, make a change,**_

_**And breakaway.''**_

My white wedges thumped down the halls of Beacon Hills High. I was wearing a short, floral-patterned summer dress as I gazed down at my class schedule. A neon pink post-it showed me where my locker would be located so I could get my textbooks out of it. ''So it should be...right here,'' I looked up and sure enough there was my locker. I quickly entered the combination and smiled in relief when it opened.

''Hey do you see the new girl?''

''Dude I'd totally screw her right now!''

''Hopefully she's not another psycho.''

''Her boobs are probably fake.''

My eye twitched at that last comment but simply brushed it off and exhaled slowly. I had not time to deal with petty high school drama, not when I had Deucalion to worry about. The bruise on my wrist caught my attention. 'Deucalion isn't the only one I have to worry about,' I thought sadly. Aiden, my once dear friend and crush was now another enemy. Part of me still wanted us to become something, but after last night all hope that he could change was shattered. I shuddered when I imagined his angry face in front of me, gripping my neck. One minute he'd tell me how he wished we could be more than friends, then next minute he had me pinned against the wall and nearly strangling the life out of me. I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the thoughts.

''Janelle!'' a voice made me turn around.

I looked and immediately smiled. Stiles run up to me with his grin, another guy trailing behind him. ''Stiles! Hey!'' I beamed, happy to see him for reasons unknown to me. My eyes connected with the guy next to him. 'This must be Scott McCall,' I realized mentally. ''Hi, I'm Janelle Frisella,'' I said, playing dumb. Scott hesitantly looked me over and I tried keeping my heart beat down so i wouldn't raise any suspicions. 'He must be sensing my inner wolf,' I thought. However, Scott quickly snapped into reality and smiled at me. ''I'm Scott McCall, nice to meet you,'' he nodded. ''So let's see you schedule,'' Stiles said. As his beautiful hazel eyes scanned my paper he smiled happily. ''We have four periods together,'' he stated and I immediately felt relieved. ''That's great! Maybe you can show me around here sometime?'' I suggested. What am I doing? He's a human! And a friend of the enemy! I can't get close to him! ''Y-Yeah sure if you want,'' Stiles' cheeks grew pink. I smiled. A sudden, dark presence made me look to my left. My eyes connected with Aiden's as he leaned against the lockers with Ethan by his side. ''I-I have to go, I'll see you later ok?'' I faked a smile at Stiles. His eyes flickered to Aiden confusingly. ''Uh sure, see you in second,'' he offered a smile. I nodded and said goodbye to Scott before making my way to Aiden. ''What did I tell you?'' he growled lowly. Ethan shot me a sympathetic look before walking away, leaving the two of us alone. ''It was nothing, he just wanted to say hi,'' I murmured. Aiden clenched his jaw before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

''Mine,'' he snarled in my ear, making me tense up.

As he lead me to our first class, he shot Stiles and Scott a cold glare. I didn't dare meet their eyes, out of shame and fear. I didn't notice Stiles' suspicious glare as Aiden walked me away. Once we entered the class, he sat me down to the desk, right next to his. I just stared out the window, praying that he wouldn't do anything at school.

Stiles' point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I glared at Aiden as he practically dragged Janelle away to class. I noticed how afraid she looked and I wanted nothing more than to pull her away from him and comfort her. ''Stiles, she's not normal,'' Scott broke me from my thoughts. ''What do you mean?'' I asked. ''She's one of them,'' Scott whispered. My eyes widened. ''How? Why? What? Who? Huh?'' I panicked. Scott rolled his eyes. ''She's one of the alphas but, I can't explain it. She's different from them. It's like she doesn't want to be with them,'' he explained, watching as Aiden wrapped his arm tighter around her slender body. ''So you're saying she wants to leave Deucalion's pack?'' I asked. Scott shook his head. ''I don't know, we need to confront her at lunch,'' he said. I nodded. 'Janelle, what do they do to you?' I asked myself mentally.

Janelle's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I stared out the window, my thoughts were interrupted as the teacher called me up in front of the class. She was an elderly woman and seemed nice enough. ''Ah yes, Ms. Frisella would you like to introduce yourself to the class?'' she asked softly. 'No, not really,' I wanted to tell her but faked a smile and nodded.

''Um hi, my names Janelle Frisella and I recently moved here from Arizona. I like to draw and dance and - uh - I hope you like me I guess,'' I smiled with a shrug.

The teacher nodded with a smile and I reclaimed my seat. I could feel Aiden's gaze on me so I simply looked the other way. ''Hi,'' a soft voice made me look. I saw a girl with a heart-shaped face and brown, highlighted hair. ''I'm Allison,'' she smiled warmly. I couldn't help but smile back. ''Janelle, nice to meet you,'' I nodded. ''I'll have to thank you, now I'm not the new girl anymore,'' she said. I quirked a brow. ''You're new here to?'' I questioned. ''Well somewhat, I moved here two years ago but I moved away for a while during the summer and came back,'' she explained. ''I see, that must've been hard on you to move back and forth,'' I asked, slightly able to relate to her. She nodded, a certain sadness in her chocolate eyes. ''Hey,'' a voice called from behind Allison. I looked into green eyes. 'She's the girl Aiden slept with,' I realized but still offered a small smile.

''I'm Lydia, I like your dress,'' she said bluntly.

''Janelle. Thanks. I like your bag, it's Prada right?'' I nodded at her extravagant bag.

She smirked, immediately impressed. ''Yes, you should sit with us at lunch,'' she smiled. I could practically feel Aiden's glare but I smirked. ''Sure, I'd love to,'' I wished I could see the pissed off look on Aiden's face. Before I even knew it, the bell rang and within a few hours it was time for lunch. As Allison, Lydia, and I took our seats I saw Scott and Stiles waving me over. I quirked a brow and then realized, they knew I was a werewolf. 'Shit,' I cursed mentally. ''Um I'll be right back, I need to go turn something into the front office,'' I lied and walked off. As I followed the two boys into the empty hallway I could feel my heart race. We stood in silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak up.

''So you know then? That I'm one of them?'' I asked bluntly.

They both nodded, making me sigh.

''If it was up to me I wouldn't be in Deucalion's pack,'' I admitted.

''Why?'' Scott quirked a brow.

''He beats me, Aiden to. In the beginning I joined him for power and protection from other alphas. But things have changed. Deucalion changed. He's blood thirsty and power hungry. The only reason I still stay with them is because he'll kill me if I leave the pack,'' I explained.

''We can protect you,'' Stiles spoke immediately.

I smiled sadly, shaking my head ''no''. ''No Stiles, you don't knew Deucalion. If Ennis was able to kill Derek then imagine how easy it would be for Deucalion to kill you guys. I'm not putting anyone in danger just because I'm their punching bag. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself,'' I said defiantly. Stiles frowned, grabbing my arm. ''Look what they do to you! What Aiden does to you!'' he pointed out the bruises. ''It's nothing!'' I defended, even thought I was lying through my teeth. ''Really? It's nothing?! Then why do you have a huge bruise on your neck? Don't tell me you just ran into a wall,'' Stiles pointed. My eyes widened. ''Stiles!'' Scott spoke. ''No. No, he's right,'' I muttered.

''Janelle, we can protect you, I can try to protect you,'' Stiles said softly.

''I'd like to see you try,'' a different voice made us jump.

We turned to see Aiden and Ethan glaring. ''Janelle, get over here now,'' Aiden growled. ''Don't talk to her like that,'' Stiles said, shocking me. What the hell was he thinking? He was a human and he was challenging a werewolf! An alpha at that! ''Watch it human, before I rip you apart with my bare hands,'' Aiden growled, his fangs growing out. ''She's with us Aiden, she doesn't want you guys anymore!'' Scott growled, eyes fading into his golden shade. Aiden laughed and Ethan snorted. ''If she decides to leave the pack, she knows Deucalion will kill her. Don't you dare think that he won't Janelle!'' he called to me, making me wince. I felt a warm hand grip mine in comfort. I looked up to see Stiles, glaring at the twins. ''We'll protect her,'' Stiles said. I could feel the fear emitting off of him but he spoke with a voice that was so sure and determined.

''Yeah? Just you two?'' Ethan grinned.

''No, us to,'' a voice called.

We looked to find Allison, Lydia, and two other boys standing beside Scott. Aiden glared. ''Janelle,'' he called out. I simply glared into his hate-filled eyes. ''You're gonna regret this Janelle,'' he hissed. I closed my eyes before re-opening them. They were a bright crimson as I let out a roar, my fangs exposed. Ethan and Aiden growled before storming out the front doors of the school. I turned around to meet everyone, my face shifting back to normal.

''I can't thank all of you enough for what you just did, but I won't allow them to hurt you,'' I spoke gratefully.

''Oh please, we've dealt with worse than two twin werewolves with anger issues,'' one of the guys scoffed.

He hand sandy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. ''Isaac,'' he nodded, as if reading my mind. I nodded with a small smile. I turned my head to the bigger werewolf. ''Boyd,'' he smiled slightly. I smiled warmly. ''You were one of the betas that Deucalion kidnapped right? I'm sorry I couldn't save your friend, Erica seemed like a nice person,'' I said with sadness. Boyd's eyes widened. ''Y-You knew her?'' he asked, pushing back the tears. ''I would sneak her scraps of food and water when Deucalion and the others weren't around,'' I admitted with a small smile. Boyd nodded, smiling slightly. ''Thank you,'' he said softly. I nodded, sadness shown through my smile. Stiles still held my hand, making us both blush.

''I meant what I said, I'll protect you. Don't let the whole human thing fool you, I'm a killer at heart,'' Stiles smiled like the goofball he was.

I beamed up at him. ''Thank you Stiles, for everything.''


	3. A Night of Pain and Sorrow

_**''Kali?''**_

_**''Janelle? Where are you? Aiden came in and he's going insane!''**_

_**''I know.. . Kali I need your help.''**_

_**''What happened?''**_

_**''I need you to keep Aiden and the others out, I need to get my things from the room.''**_

_**''Janelle. . . this is a really bad idea.''**_

_**''I know Kali. . . .but it's my only chance.''**_

I silently crept into the apartment building we were staying at. I winced with every step that I took. 'Please, please let the room be empty,' I prayed mentally. I finally reached the door to my own room. I quietly dug the key out of my jacket pocket and hesitantly unlocked the door. It was about 10:30 at night and the moon's light lit up my room. I sighed in relief and allowed a small smile when I noticed no one was in here. I quickly, but quietly, grabbed my empty suitcases and started filling them up. The only things I really had were clothes, make up, and other girly objects. I then remembered something. I stared at my wooden night stand than was beside my bed. I shakily opened it up, reached in, and pulled out the desired object. I held up a beautiful necklace with a crescent moon and wolf charm on it. I could feel my emotions get the best of me and sighed sadly. Aiden had been the one to give this to me, back in the good days. We had been so happy, so in love with the idea of us being something more than friends. I nearly shed a tear at the memories of the happy, non-abusive werewolf that I used to love.

I debated whether to take the necklace with me or not. It was so beautiful, just like he had been. It was my most cherished object, but now. . . now it just killed me to think that the Aiden who gave me the necklace was not the Aiden who I knew now. 'I can't leave it here, I can't seem to part with it,' I thought to myself. I tucked it in my jeans and made my way to the entrance of my apartment. Something had caught my eye. I looked out my window to find an all too familiar motorcycle in the otherwise empty parking lot. My hazel eyes snapped open and I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest. I quickly whipped around to grab my bags, only to run into a smirking Aiden. I jumped, my fear radiating from my body. He smirked, looking at my suitcases with amusement. When he had entered my room, he closed the door and locked it.

''Really Janelle? You sure are brave to come out and get your things,'' he walked around the room as if he was a lion hunting an injured zebra.

''What do you want Aiden?'' I growled, ready to leap up and attack him.

''I think we both know the answer to that,'' he was right in front of me know, looking down at me with a dangerous smirk.

I snarled and attempted to kick his legs down. He jumped back, blocking my move. I then ran to the door, unlocking it. I felt Aiden's strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back into the apartment. ''No! Let go of me!'' I yelled, thrashing around. He let out a loud roar and I could hear his inner wolf. He continued to drag me until my back hit my bed. I quickly made a move to sit up before I was shoved back down and pinned to the mattress with Aiden's body. I shook, both from fear and anger. Aiden's eyes just scanned my struggling body. They then met my hazel ones. ''You really thought I'd let you go? That I'd let you go with your little human lover?'' he hissed. I let out a growl, my fangs poking out of my pink lips. ''He's my friend, you used to be my friend to until you made me your personal punching bag,'' I growled. Aiden snarled making me cringe. I then realized that this is how I would die, my once best friend and crush would kill me. Aiden's breath was on my neck and I felt his lips lightly brush over the skin.

''I think it's time that I let Stiles know who owns you,'' he whispered huskily.

My eyes snapped open when I pieced it together. ''No! Aiden don't!'' I began whipping my head around, hoping to free myself. It was no use, his body was much more muscular and larger than my own. It was no use. Aiden held both of my wrists in one hand as he yanked off my jeans and discarded my sandals. ''You are mine, Janelle. And tonight, I'm marking you,'' he growled, lust evident in his voice. ''Please Aiden, don't do this,'' I begged. He just covered my trembling lips with his own, immediately shoving his tongue into my mouth. The hand that wasn't holding my wrists yanked off my tank top and jacket. All I had on was my black bra and thong. Aiden stopped our kiss to look at my body. I felt something hard poke at my entrance and felt my face flush when I realized what it was. I tried looking at the wall but he grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at him.

''I want to see your face as I fuck you until you can't walk,'' he growled.

He began planting rough kiss down my neck, nipping at the skin. Several bruises and hickies adorned my once flawless skin. He licked at my weak spot, grinning at the shivers his actions caused. ''You like this don't you Janelle? My bitch, my whore,'' he growled and I felt my eyes tear up. How could he do this? I let out a gasp when he ripped off my bra, tossing it onto the ground. He stared at my breasts hungrily. He began licking at my left one, suckling on it roughly. I cried silently as Aiden grabbed at my right breast, squeezing and kneading it. I yelped as he bit down on my nipple, then lapping at it. ''Mine,'' he growled possessively. He began to grind his erection into my womanhood, making me clench my fists. I felt so dirty for being aroused by his actions, I felt disgusted as my own body betrayed me. ''A-Aiden,'' I let out a small moan. Aiden grinned in victory.

As he continued to leave bite marks all over my body, he dry humped me through his jeans and my panties, which were becoming slightly damp. ''I can smell your arousal Janelle. I'm the only man who can get you this wet. The only man who can make you moan out, like this,'' he suddenly thrusted a finger into my core make me cry out, throwing my head back. He added a second finger and scissored them, stretching my inner walls. ''Do you like it baby? Do you like when I touch you here?'' he growled, his thumb rubbing my clitoris as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of my wet womanhood. I tried staring at the ceiling before a sharp pain struck my cheek. I screamed in pain, realizing he had clawed my cheek.

''Answer me bitch!'' he snarled, still fingering my vagina.

''Y-Yes,'' I whimpered, trying to focus on healing my wounds.

''What is it you like?'' he asked huskily, licking at the side of my neck.

''When you touch me, when you make me wet,'' I whimpered, fearing that he would hit me again if I didn't answer.

He seemed to like my answer because he began to thrust his fingers faster, adding a third one. A sudden knot began to form in my stomach. I clutched at the sheets beneath me, moaning. Aiden grinned in approval when he noticed how horny he was making me. ''A-Aiden!'' I cried out, my eyes closing in utter desire. ''What baby?'' he smirked, knowing full well what was happening. ''I-I'm going to cum,'' I whined, my hips starting to meet his thrusts. Just as I was about to find my release, he pulled out. I cried at the utter need for my orgasm. I then gasped when I felt Aiden's fully naked body press against my own. I snuck a glance and gasped at the sight of his very large and very erect manhood. I could already tell that this would be extremely painful for me. I was a virgin and Aiden was so big, I'd be in utter pain. As Aiden pressed against me, I felt his erection poking at my still clothed area. He kissed me hungrily, our tongues fighting for dominance.

Obviously he had won and licked every inch of my mouth. ''I'm going to absolutely break you Janelle. I'll make you scream my name so loud that McCall and Stillinski will hear and know you belong to me,'' he whispered, yanking off my panties. I began to sob, knowing what was coming. ''A-Aiden p-please,'' I whimpered. He licked away the tears as he bucked his hips into mine, his penis entering me. I let out an ear-shattering scream but Aiden muffled it with a bruising kiss. He thrusted into me once more, breaking my hymn. I clutched at the sheets as I writhed in pain. ''Mmmm so tight, so hot,'' he moaned, thrusting into my body. His pace was hard and fast as he gave me no time to adjust to his size. As he thrusted into me like a jackhammer I stared at the ceiling, gasping in pain and pleasure. ''F-Fuck, mine, all mine,'' he murmured against my neck. My pain soon was replaced with need and pleasure. I hesitantly bucked my hips against Aiden's, making him moan. It felt so wrong to enjoy something so awful. I couldn't help but give into my inner needs.

''Aiden,'' I breathed, my nails lightly clawing at his muscular back.

''That's right bitch, moan my name,'' he growled in my ear as his thrusts became rougher.

I felt my eyes close as the knot in my stomach began to form again. Suddenly, Aiden hit a certain spot inside of me that gave me absolute pleasure. ''Aiden!'' I moaned loudly, arching my back so that my breasts rubbed against his chest. He roared, pulling out of me. I looked up at him in shock. His eyes were a bright red, his fangs showing. He flipped me onto my stomach, positioning on my hands and knees. ''I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are,'' he breathed before thrusting into me from behind. I let out mewls of pleasure, burying my face into the mattress. ''Aiden,'' I breathed. His thrusts slowed to a stop. ''W-What are you-,'' my mind was blurred with lust. He pulled out of me much to my disdain. ''Beg for it,'' he growled, sinking his claws into my hips.

''Please,'' I murmured.

''More, louder,'' he struggled with his own desire to just fuck me to oblivion.

''Please Aiden just fuck me! Make me cum for you! Fuck me like the animals we are! I need you! I need your seed inside of me!'' I cried, completely broken for him.

The largest smirk decorated my rapists' face. He had known all along that if he did this that I'd eventually have no other choice than to succumb to my needs. Even if I truly didn't want it, my inner wolf would need a release or go insane. ''My pleasure slut,'' he thrusted back into me, absolutely fucking me into my mattress. I was a moaning mess as his balls slapped against my entrance. ''Who do you belong to?'' he asked, knowing my orgasm was nearing. ''You, Aiden,'' I moaned. He placed a sharp slap to my ass. ''Who makes you feel this way?'' he hissed. ''Aiden!'' I cried, feeling the knot in my lower stomach once more. ''And who is your mate?'' he growled. The little sanity I had within me made me freeze. Mate? Aiden smirked, hitting my spot. I screamed as I came. I clenched around his dick, making him spill his seed inside of me. ''M-Mate?'' I asked fearfully as he thrusted a couple of more times, ensuring that his sperm was in me. He moved my long brown hair away from my neck.

''Yeah,'' I could hear the grin on his face.

A ripping pain overcame my entire body as Aiden sunk his fangs into my neck, marking me as his mate and vice versa.

''Mate. My mate,'' he lapped at the blood while I continued to sob.

He pulled out of my sore, tired body and I collapsed on my side. He laid down beside me, making me rest his head on his chest. His muscular arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to his body.

''Tomorrow you unpack your bags and I'm moving into your apartment, got it?'' he said.

I nodded numbly, completely broken.

''And I don't want your human around you anymore, if he does then I will fuck you right in front of him, understand?'' he growled.

My eyes widened and I suppressed the urge to break down crying.

''Y-Yes Aiden,'' I whimpered.

He pressed a rough kiss against my lips, grinning victoriously.

''I love you baby,'' he smirked.

I heard a clicking noise and something wrap around my neck. I looked to see that Aiden had put the necklace he gave me on my neck. I let a stray tear fall, wishing that I could wake up from the nightmare.


	4. Her Romeo, His Juliet

_**''Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**Well that's all right cause I like **_

_**they way it burns.**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**_

_**That's all right cause I love the way you lie. . . **_

_**I love the way you lie.''**_

Scott's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Stiles and I were hanging out by our lockers a sudden chill crawled up my spine. I turned and my brown eyes widened in shock. Janelle, the same girl who was completely fine yesterday at school, was paler than yesterday and walked with a limp. She limped to her locker and winced, rubbing her neck slightly. Her scent smelled different to. Her natural scent smelled like roses with a hint or strawberries. Now, she smelled like something. . . something I had smelt before. Just then Aiden and Ethan strolled into the halls, looking all high and mighty. Aiden sent his twin a look, to which Ethan just walked away to go talk to Danny. Aiden strutted towards Janelle, wrapping his arms around her small waist. She jumped like she had a heart attack but relaxed when she saw it was Aiden. He smirked down at her and she nodded numbly, walking away with him.

I let out a growl when Aiden sent Stiles and I a mocking smirk. He had done something to her, I just knew it. He did something to her to scare her so badly that she went back to Deucalion's pack. I noticed a necklace that was around Janelle's neck. It had a crescent moon and wolf charm on it. I quirked a brow. Was she wearing that yesterday? As Aiden more or less dragged her past us, their scents hit my nose and I felt my mouth open in shock. Janelle's scent smelt just like Aiden's. 'What did he do to you Janelle?' I asked myself mentally. I didn't notice the heartbroken and worried look Stiles sent the hazel-eyed girl as she walked away with Aiden.

Allison's point of view~*~*~*~*~*

We sat in French class, me in the middle of the class room with Janelle in front of me and Aiden on her right side. I noticed Janelle looked different today. I had meant to text her after her little scuffle with the twins in the hallway but I had forgotten. I would've thought that Janelle would be happy to get away from Deucalion's pack but she seemed completely depressed and broken today. I tapped her shoulder, making her jump slightly.

''Janelle are you ok?'' I asked worriedly.

She offered me a sad smile that I could tell was fake.

''Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'' she asked.

Then I saw it. On her tanned neck was a huge bruise. It was purple and looked painful. Then I noticed the bite mark right next to it. I let out a gasp and Janelle's hazel brown eyes widened. ''J-Janelle, what happened?'' I asked. I swear her eyes became glossy with tears. ''N-Nothing I just got into a little fight,'' she murmured. I then noticed Aiden staring at her from the corner of his eyes. Just what exactly did he do to her? What could he have done that was so awful to make a feisty alpha turn into a poor, scared little girl?

Janelle's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the bell rang I quickly sprang out of my seat and darted to the girl's bathroom. I locked myself into the stall and cried hysterically. I removed my gray cardigan and looked at the claw marks and bruises that Aiden had left on my skin. Since he was an alpha as well, they wouldn't heal right away. It wasn't just the bruises that had been bugging me. Every step I took triggered a sharp pain in the lower part of my body. I had been a virgin before last night and Aiden had not been gentle at all. As I continued to cry I tried remembering the happier moments the two of us shared. He had been so sweet, so caring back then. He wouldn't even dream of hitting me, much less raping me. But then something snapped within him.

_''So you having fun flirting with Ennis?'' he growled._

_I quirked a brow._

_''Excuse me? What are you talking about Aiden?''_

_''Cut the bullshit Janelle,'' he interrupted making my eyes widen._

_His eyes widened and he immediately regretted his harsh words._

_''J-Janelle I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. . .,'' he trailed off._

_''N-No, no it's ok, it's fine,'' I smiled, still shaken at his harsh words. _

I limped out of the bathroom, sighing in relief when I saw that Aiden wasn't waiting for me. I decided to go put my books away in my locker. I opened the locker, reaching into my bag to pull out my books when I accidentally dropped my books. ''Great,'' I muttered to myself, wincing to bend down and pick them up. Just as I was about to grab my book we were reading for English, aka Romeo and Juliet, another hand fell on top of mine. I looked up into familiar hazel eyes. ''Hi,'' Stiles smiled softly. My heart fluttered at that adorable, warm smile. 'The same smile Aiden used to have,' I thought sadly. I offered a small smile. ''Hi Stiles,'' I cringed at how broken and weak my voice sounded and mentally kicked myself. ''So uh- Romeo and Juliet huh?'' he offered to start the conversation. I smiled slightly, nodding. ''It's one of my favorite books, besides we're reading it for English so yeah,''' I shrugged, putting the book back in my bag. Stiles nodded.

''Did my heart love 'til now?'' Stiles began, making me quirk a brow.

''Foreswear it, sight,'' he continued quoting Romeo. He offered the same handsome smile.

''For I never saw true beauty until this night,'' he finished softly.

I may have read those words a thousand times, but hearing Stiles say them to me made it as thought it was the first time I'd ever heard those words. He made them beautiful, he made them feel like he truly meant them. ''Stiles,'' I smiled, blushing slightly. ''You don't deserve this Janelle,'' he said suddenly, making my smile shatter. ''I don't know what he did to make you go back to him, but you didn't deserve it. You deserve so much more than a guy who thinks it's ok to hit a girl. He doesn't deserve you,'' he said. I felt the lump in my throat form again as I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears.

''Stiles, a part of me still loves him. But another part of me knows it's wrong and is telling me something completely different,'' I shook my head in frustration.

''What is it telling you?'' Stiles asked softly.

I met his eyes, my vision slightly blurry from the tears.

''T-That I'm starting to fall out of love with Aiden... and starting to fall in love with you,'' I said softly.

Stiles held me in his arms, holding me as I wept silently.

''Leave him, we can protect you. I won't let him get to you, my dad is the Sheriff,'' he offered. It only made me cry even more.

''S-Stiles I can't leave Aiden, h-he marked me,'' I sniffled.

''What do you mean?'' Stiles' eyebrows furrowed.

I moved my long brown hair away from my neck, showing him my mating mark. His hazel eyes widened. ''What the hell did he do to you?'' he fingers lightly brushed the bite, making me shiver. ''I went to go get my things yesterday. He came and. . . ,'' I began crying all over again. ''J-Janelle,'' Stiles began to panic, knowing what had happened to me but didn't want to accept it. I nodded. ''He raped me. T-Then he marked me as his mate. I belong to him now, I can't leave him,'' I leaned against the lockers, hiding my face with my hands as I wept. I was shocked when Stiles held me in his arms, comforting me.

''I'm not leaving you Janelle. We'll find a way, I'll find a way to save you,'' he swore both to himself and to me.

I looked up at him in shock. ''S-Stiles?'' I questioned. He just stared warmly down at me. His eyes were filled with such care and worry, a look Aiden used to give me. A look that I hoped that he would eventually give me again. Half of me told me that there was still hope for me and Aiden, even after all he put me through. But the other half told me that this was meant to be, me with Stiles. It felt right, being in his arms and by his side.

''Why do things have to be so complicated?'' I muttered.

Stiles stroked my hair, shaking his head.

''I don't know, it's not fair,'' he said softly, still holding me.

I let out a sigh.

''For never was a story of more woe. . .than this of Juliet and her Romeo.''


	5. Not Perfect, But Perfect Enough

_**''I'm not perfect but I keep trying**_

_**Cause that's what I said I would do from the start.**_

_**When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide,**_

_**When you've got nowhere to run,**_

_**And you've got nothing inside.''**_

Stiles and I quickly separated and walked our separate ways, not wanting to be caught by Aiden. I turned the corner of the hall, only to run into Aiden's chest. My eyes widened in absolute fear. ''Aiden,'' I began only for him to clench his jaw in anger. ''I told you I didn't want him around you,'' he growled. ''I know but I promise-,'' he held up his hand. I quirked a brow and turned around. A couple of girls were walking in the halls. ''Let's talk outside,'' he said. I nodded nervously, following my mate out the front door. We stood by a large tree in the front of school, alone. ''Aiden,'' I sighed. He didn't seem furious, like how I expected him to react. In fact, he seemed sad.

''What happened with us Janelle?'' he sighed suddenly.

My eyes widened. I hadn't heard him sound so sad and broken in a long time. I leaned against the trunk of the tree, my fingers messing with the silver necklace he gave me. ''Y-You changed Aiden. That's what happened,'' I answered numbly. He closed his eyes in frustration before punching the tree, making me jump.

''Damn it!'' he yelled, punching the hell out of the tree.

''Aiden stop! You're going to hurt yourself!'' I grabbed his arm, stopping his tantrum.

As I turned him around to face me, my jaw fell open when I saw the tears stream down Aiden's tanned cheeks. ''Aiden,'' I shot him a confused and sympathetic look. ''I-I didn't want to change Janelle,'' he began, his voice cracking from the tears. I began to feel my heart break all over again. I hated when Aiden got this way. But in a way I was so happy to see him cry, it let me know that the old Aiden was in there somewhere. ''What do you mean Aiden? Why did you change then? How could you do this to me?'' I felt my own eyes wet with salty tears. ''I couldn't take it! I changed to become stronger! So I could protect you! And then Deucalion suggested that I'd put you in your place so that way you'd submit to me and then we would be together,'' he explained, tears continuing to fall from his beautiful eyes.

''You raped me! I begged for you to stop! You've beaten me to a pulp and I stayed by your side no matter what! I loved the old Aiden! I still stand by you Aiden, and you know why?!'' I snarled, sobbing as I screamed at him.

''Why?'' he asked hoarsely.

Our forehead pressed against each other, our lips just inches away from touching.

''I stay with you, b-because a part of me still loves you,'' I whispered.

Aiden slammed his lips against mine, his hands tangling themselves in my long dark brown locks. I closed my eyes tightly, savoring this gentle moment with the Aiden I loved. The kiss brought back several memories, the memories that I treasured with my sweet Aiden, my old Aiden. Tears escaped my eyes, as did Aiden's.

_''Aiden! Stop!" I laughed until tears rolled down my cheeks._

_Aiden grinned, still carrying me in his muscular arms._

_''Why? Is my girl afraid I'm gonna drop her?'' he grinned, teasingly loosening his grip on me._

_''Don't you dare!'' I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck._

_We pressed our foreheads together, grinning at the extreme happiness we were feeling at this moment. Grinning and laughing from the amount of love we not-so-secretly held for one another. _

_''I'll put you down if you promise me something,'' he whispered._

_I met his eyes, quirking a brow._

_''What?'' _

_''Promise me you'll be my mate. That's you'll marry me and have my pups when we get older,'' he smiled._

_I beamed at his loving words, shaking my head ''yes.''_

_I pressed a kiss against his cheek and whispered in his ear:_

_''I promise.'' _

The kiss between us escalated quickly. He pulled away, allowing me to catch my breath. As I panted, he began kissing the mating mark. I fisted my hands, clutching the grass as a wave of pleasure consumed me. ''A-Aiden,'' I whispered. ''You're so beautiful,'' he murmured. ''I know, you've told me a thousand times,'' I offered a small smile. He smiled sadly, looking deeply into my hazel eyes.

''I've hurt you so many times,'' his hands ran over my exposed skin, along my bruises and cuts.

''Yeah, yeah you have. Especially here,'' I gently put his hand above my heart.

His expression became sad, his hand once again running over my wounds. One by one they began to heal until they eventually left my skin.

''I'm so sorry Janelle,'' he whispered. I smiled through my tears, nodding.

''Do you still...?'' I asked hesitantly. He knew immediately what I was talking about.

''I never stopped, I could never stop loving you,'' he answered, kissing me lovingly.

I hadn't heard him say something so loving and so genuine in forever. I buried my face in his neck. ''Aiden, I've missed this,'' I whispered. He nodded, wrapping his strong arms around me as we rested against the shady tree. ''I promise I'll try to work on my rage, I'll try for us,'' he promised. My heart leapt at those words. The biggest smile decorated my pink lips. ''Then I'll promise to be a good mate to you,'' I swore. I could feel him grin in utter happiness. He pressed a kiss to my temple, holding me in his embrace. He then smirked mischievously.

''If I recall correctly, you promised me pups to,'' his hand traveled to my chest, rubbing at my right breast.

My face reddened at his perverted action. I scoffed.

''You promised me something to,'' I pointed out.

''What?'' he quirked a brow.

I nodded. ''You promised me Ethan was straight, what is that I see over there?'' I smirked, pointing at the front steps of the school.

Aiden looked and busted with laughter. There, several yards away, was my mate's twin making out with Danny. ''Oh good God,'' Aiden muttered, making me laugh. ''Be nice, he had to deal with us when we were like that,'' I pointed out. He smiled, kissing my cheek. ''Were? I guess we better remind him about the things we used to do,'' he kissed me, his tongue entering my mouth right away. I allowed his tongue to explore my mouth, my hands rubbing his muscular chest sensually. We pulled away, panting. ''I really missed this,'' I panted. Aiden scoffed with laughter. His eyes then fell on my necklace. I sent him a confused look. ''What?'' I asked. He shook his head. ''Nothing, I just really like the idea of you and me,'' he smiled. I let out a genuine smile, kissing his cheek.

''Ethan and McCall's group will be away for the weekend for that cross country meet,'' he began, burying his face into my hair.

''Your point?'' I smirked, knowing what he had in mind.

''It's just be you, me, and the apartment all to ourselves. No evil twin interrupting us and no human trying to get in your pants,'' he growled at the last part.

I scoffed, a grin on my face. ''Ethan is the evil twin? HA!'' I chuckled.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Aiden deadpanned.

''It's ok, I've got a thing for bad boys,'' I smirked. Aiden grinned, reclaiming my lips with his.

_**I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please**_

_**Don't leave me.**_

_**I'm not perfect but I keep trying,**_

_**cause that's what I said I would do from the start**_

We growled in annoyance as the bell rang, signaling us that lunch was over. ''Don't worry, we have the weekend to continue this,'' Aiden smirked, grinding his hips up to mine. I blushed, eyes wide. ''A-Aiden!'' I blushed. He laughed at my embarrassment before kissing me one last time. ''See you later, mate,'' he winked before walking off. I shook my head, the ghost of a smile on my face. ''What have I gotten myself into?'' I sighed, walking to English.

I stared out the window the whole period, not even listening as Ms. Blake read from Romeo and Juliet. My mind was on my mate and my mate only. Then something caught my eye, well more like someone. Stiles sat on the opposite side of the room, staring off into space. I examined the kind, amazing, and handsome guy who comforted me in the halls. 'He was there for me when Aiden wasn't,' I thought mentally. I then looked down at my necklace. 'But I'm mated to Aiden, I need to be loyal,' I thought stubbornly. Stiles then turned to his left, his golden brown orbs meeting my hazel ones. He offered a warm smile. I fell victim to that amazingly beautiful smile and smiled back. 'We're just friends, nothing more and nothing less,' I tried convincing myself.

''Ms. Frisella, what would your opinion be?'' Ms. Blake asked with a warm smile, bringing me out of my daze.

''On what?'' I asked with a slight blush.

''If you were Juliet and you were to marry Paris, but you were madly in love with Romeo, what would you do?'' Ms. Blake asked.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I weighed my answer. The question held a deeper meaning. If I was mated to Aiden, but was starting to fall in love with Stiles, what would I do? I ran my hands through my hair, deciding on my answer. I finally met Ms. Blake's eyes.

''To be honest. . . I'd do what Juliet did. I'd go with what my heart would tell me to do. If Paris was the one that made my heart happy then I would choose him. But if Stiles- I mean Romeo made me happy then I'd choose him,'' my eyes widened at my mistake.

Murmurs flooded the classroom. Scott and Allison had huge eyes full of shock. Lydia choked on her water, fanning her face with the book that she hadn't even opened yet. And Stiles snapped his pencil in half in shock. I blushed, daring to meet his eyes. His mouth hung open and he rose his eyebrows. 'What?' he mouthed to me. I shrugged, not needing to deal with this right now. ''Ok kids settle down!'' Ms. Blake sighed, fed up with teenager drama.

''She likes Stillinski?''

''Isn't she with Aiden?''

''What a shame.''

''What's a Stiles?''

I growled at the questions flooding the atmosphere. With my werewolf hearing, it was extremely hard to block all of the voices. ''I happen to be with Aiden for all of your information, Stiles and I are friends,'' I growled, loud enough for everyone to hear. I didn't dare to look at the slightly hurt and extremely confused look on Stiles' face. Once the bell rang I quickly grabbed my things and left.

''Janelle!" I heard Stiles call. I sighed, turning around to face him.

''Stiles look- Aiden has changed and- mmmf!" I shrieked when Stiles pressed his soft lips against mine in an amazing kiss. It seemed like an eternity until he pulled away. A big grin was on his face.

''I'm sorry that I'm not sorry for kissing you,'' he winked.

I was about to ask what the hell just happened when he interrupted me.

''I'll see you when the weekend is over, have fun with Aiden,'' he smirked.

I just stood there in complete shock. Who the hell just kissed me and what did they do with Stiles? I shakily pressed my hand to my lips, a blush evident on my face. I allowed a tiny smile to grace my pink lips. ''Janelle!'' a voice called me, making me turn. Aiden was by his motorcycle, waving me to come home with him. I nodded, hurrying back to my mate.

''How was sixth period?'' he asked, tossing me a helmet.

''The usual. . .just reading Romeo and Juliet,'' I mumbled, a small smile still on my lips.

Aiden nodded, giving me a kiss before he turned his bike on, taking us home.


	6. Never Let Me Go

_**No need to pray, no need to speak**_

_**Now I am under**_

_**Never let me go, never let me go**_

_**Never let me go, never let me go**_

_Third person point of view_

Janelle rested on her stomach, fast asleep on the bed she shared with her new mate. Her slender body would rise and fall with every breath she took. Her arms were crossed under her chin, resting her head and arms on the soft, white pillow beneath her. The apartment was dark, except for the rays of moonlight that escaped from the open blinds. Aiden watched his mate with hungry eyes. Even when she was sleeping she somehow made it her job to tease him. The sheets hardly covered her bare body, her breasts pushing against the mattress with every breath she took. Aiden gulped when a sudden, familiar heat overcame him. He sighed, closing his eyes in an attempt to restrain himself from humping his sleeping mate.

His eyes opened, only to reveal crimson irises. A low growl came from his throat as he made his way silently over to the bed. He was careful to make sure his body didn't touch her's as he crawled on top of her. Slowly, the sheets were lightly tugged from her tan, flawless body. Her brows furrowed at the light breeze but she didn't wake up. Aiden smirked when he saw her legs already spread open. 'Perfect,' he thought. He lightly lowered himself. Janelle's golden brown orbs fluttered open when she felt Aiden's breath on her neck. 'What?' she thought, about to look over her shoulder to see what he was doing. Without warning, Aiden quickly lifted her hips up and slammed his dick into her tight, unprepared pussy. Both pairs of brown eyes widened, one in absolute please and the other in extreme pain.

''A-Aiden!'' she yelped, shocked from the sudden penetration.

''Calm down baby, it'll feel good in a minute,'' Aiden grunted, his hips thrusting into her.

Janelle's eyes became wet with tears at the pain. 'It hurts so bad,' she kept repeating in her head. ''Aiden it hurts,'' she whimpered. Her pleas fell upon deaf ears as Aiden's lust took over. He nearly pulled all the way out of her before slamming back in. As he lifted her so she rested on her hands and knees, his thrusts began to quicken. Janelle felt her heat become wet with her arousal. ''Ughh, Aiden,'' she moaned, bowing her head in submission. Aiden smirked cockily. ''Feeling better baby? Tell me do you like my hard dick in your pussy?'' he grunted between thrusts. Janelle let out a few whimpers as she nodded. ''Yes Aiden,'' she moaned out. A sharp slap made her cry out. Aiden moaned lowly when her walls clenched around his erection as he slapped her curvy ass.

''Scream my name,'' he ordered out.

Janelle could here his inner wolf's voice commanding her to do so. Her own inner wolf was highly intimidated and immediately told her to comply with her mate's demands. ''Aiden,'' she moaned, arching her back slightly. SLAP! ''Louder,'' he hissed. ''Ahh! Aiden!'' she cried out, pushing her backside closer to his hips for deeper penetration. His hand came down twice, making her cheek red. ''Scream it! Let the world know who's fucking you!'' he ordered, eyes crimson with lust. ''AIDEN!'' she screamed. His rough hands traveled under her until they grasped her large breasts. He rolled the nipples, his thrusts, making the bed shake. ''Oh Janelle, mine. You're all mine,'' he murmured. With a hard slam he hit her sweet spot. ''Aiden,'' she moaned out, eyes closed in ecstasy as her orgasm coursed through her body.

_**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me**_

_**And all this devotion was rushing out of me**_

_**In the crushes of Heaven for a sinner like me**_

_**But the arms of the ocean delivered me**_

Aiden pulled out of his mate, flipping her onto her back. He quickly reentered her, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Janelle tossed her head back, her long hair around her like sun rays. She opened them to stare lovingly at the man above her. Her nails lightly scratched his back as she held onto him as he nearly pounded her into the bed. Aiden sighed in approval . He looked down to see where the two were joined. Janelle did the same and moaned at the sight of his huge dick pounding into her rapidly. ''Oh Aiden,'' she moaned, running her hands in his short, sandy brown hair. ''Janelle,'' he grunted. His release was close and he could tell she was about to come again. ''Come,'' he growled. She did, shaking with utter pleasure as she hit her second orgasm. She gasped when she felt his hot fluids enter her body. He panted, sweat covering both of their bodies. Without warning, he picked her light body up and pressed her against the wall. Janelle sighed at the light pain in her lower regions. ''A-Aiden, I'm tired,'' she whimpered. ''This is the last time baby, I promise,'' Aiden whispered, licking her mating mark.

Janelle's eyes widened at the sudden heat emitting from her. Her mating mark was sensitive and even the lightest touch would send her over the edge. Aiden's thrusts began slowly and sensually, teasing the brown eyed beauty. ''Aiden please,'' she gasped, her nails clawing at his muscular back. A devious smirk decorated his lips. He nipped at the mark, making her yelp. ''Aiden!'' she cried out. ''What is it baby? What do you want?'' Aiden smirked, pulling out so only the head of his erect penis remained in her. ''Please,'' she whimpered, shaking with need. Aiden chuckled, lapping at her mark. ''Please what?'' he growled in her ear, rubbing his hips into her's. A loud growl erupted from her throat, her eyes a bright red. She managed to push her body from the wall, pushing them both back onto the bed.

Aiden fell on his back, Janelle on top of him. She took a minute to admire his muscular, sweaty form. ''My turn,'' was all she growled before bringing her body lower. Her mouth was level with his penis, her hazel eyes studying it before licking his head. Aiden clenched his fists as he moaned. A light smirk came over Janelle's face as she took him in, sucking roughly. ''J-Janelle,'' Aiden nearly purred. His hands fisted into her soft brown hair as she bobbed her head, deep-throating him. His hips thrusted up, making her take more of him in. ''Oh god Janelle,'' he moaned, thrusting into her. Her throat felt like silk to him. Her teeth lightly grazed against his stiff member and her tongue would lightly bat at his penis. He quickly yanked himself out of her before he could climax, Janelle panting as she breathed in air.

_**Though the pressure's hard to take**_

_**It's the only way I can escape**_

_**It seems a heavy choice to make**_

_**And now I'm under all.**_

He quickly pushed her back, mounting her one last time. ''You're perfect,'' he whispered before entering her once more. She clenched her fists at the pain that hit her lower region. She was sore and tired from all of their actions. ''Aiden,'' she breathed, exposing her neck. Aiden took this opportunity to dip his head, kissing her mark. She raised her hips, meeting his thrusts with the newfound energy his actions had caused her to have. ''Oh Aiden!'' she moaned when he found the certain spot that made her crazy. ''Do you like this baby? Do you like when I fuck you like this?'' Aiden groaned. She whimpered, nodding her head. ''Do you like when I cum inside you?'' he asked, his thrusts becoming more rough. ''Yes Aiden! Ohhh!'' she panted. ''You're going to have my pups Janelle, one day we'll have pups together. You'll bare my kids,'' his inner alpha came out. His words made her shut her eyes in ecstasy.

''Yes Aiden! I want to bare you pups! Fuck me until I'm carrying your babies! Fuck me until I can't walk anymore!'' she screamed.

''Janelle!'' he growled, slamming into her one final time before they climaxed together.

They both let low moans of pleasure as they pressed against each other. Both of their bodies heaved with every pant that escaped their mouths. Finally Janelle looked up at her muscular mate, nothing but love and happiness in her hazel eyes. Aiden did the same, the same amount of love and happiness evident in his brown orbs. ''I love you,'' Janelle whispered, pressing her soft, pink lips against his. Aiden's heart fluttered at her words. 'She loves me, she really love me. After all I put her through, she never stopped,' he mentally spoke. ''I love you to Janelle. My mate, my woman,'' he sighed lovingly, removing his member from her sore vagina. She smiled as his strong arms wrapped around her body. This was how she whished their first time would've been; loving and passionate. She blocked out all memories of her rape and replaced them with Aiden's love making.

_**Never let me go, Never let me go**_

_**Never let me go, never let me go**_

She turned on her side, pressing her head against his chest. ''Aiden,'' she said, realizing something. ''Hm?'' he mumbled, playing with her hair. ''We didn't use protection, what if I get pregnant?'' she asked quietly, slight worry in her voice. Aiden smirked, pressing a kiss to her temple. ''If you get pregnant then you and me can build our own pack. I'll have a son to pass everything on to or a daughter who will be beautiful and sweet just like her mother,'' he smiled. Janelle smiled softly at the thought. ''Or twins,'' she grinned, making Aiden laugh. ''The more pups the better,'' he smirked, his fingertips brushing against Janelle's mating mark. She closed her eyes in content. ''Pups. Our pups, our babies. Our own family,'' she murmured, starting to fall asleep. Aiden nodded, closing his eyes as well. ''Yeah. . . our pups,'' he whispered before sleep overcame both of them.

_**Never let me go, never let me go**_

_**Never let me go, never let me go**_


	7. Stockholm Syndrome, Safe and Sound

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**when I said I'd never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said ''don't leave me here alone.''**_

My eyes softly opened when the I had felt the warmth of the sun on my face. I slowly turned my head to see Aiden's strong arms still around my waist, both of our bodies still naked. A content and satisfied smile graced my lips as I pressed a gentle kiss to my mate's cheek. His hold on me tightened before he opened his beautiful brown orbs. A happy grin was on his perfect face. ''Good morning,'' I sighed happily, rubbing my face into his tanned chest. He pressed a loving kiss to my lips. ''Good morning beautiful,'' he yawned. ''We have school,'' I murmured, not happy to leave our comfortable spot on the bed. He nodded. ''We can ditch?'' he suggested. I snorted. ''Sure let's go rob and bank and smoke some weed while we're at it,'' I retorted sarcastically. Aiden had always made fun of me for being a ''good girl'' and following the rules. I shrugged him off, replying that rules are here for a reason. I stretched, yelping when a small pain struck my right breast. I glared at my perverted mate who kneaded my breast. ''Can't we have a quickie?'' he smirked. I rolled my eyes, getting out of bed. ''By this rate, I'll be knocked up with triplets by the end of the month,'' I scoffed. SMACK! I yelped when Aiden came up behind me, slapping my ass.

''Is that a bad thing?'' he smirked, kissing my mating mark. I grinned at the sensation. ''Not at all,'' I murmured and kissed him passionately. We took a quick shower together and got dressed for school. ''Let's go get Ethan,'' I pointed out. Aiden nodded as we made our way to the good twin's apartment. I froze when we saw Kali talking to Ethan, a frown on her face. ''Kali?'' I blinked. ''Ethan, what's going on?'' Aiden asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Kali shot Ethan a warning glare then nodded her head at us. Ethan sighed in defeat. He then locked gazes with his twin.

''We're going after Derek, to kill him.''

My eyes widened. ''Why? He hasn't done anything wrong!'' I growled in defense. Kali snarled, shocking me. ''He killed Ennis! You call that nothing?'' she snarled. I stood in confusion. ''Derek wasn't the one who killed Ennis, Deucalion did!'' I explained. Kali scoffed. ''Deucalion said you would say that, you want us to turn against him so you can join Derek's pack,'' Kali frowned. I felt my fangs grow in anger. ''Kali come the hell down,'' I hissed. I tried reminding myself that Kali had lost her mate, that she was hurting. However, her way of mourning was pissing me off. ''Be here at 11:30, we attack at midnight,'' she growled, leaving the room. The room was dead silent, filled with uneasy tension. ''You guys aren't going to help her kill Derek right?'' I asked. They remained silent. My eyes widened. ''How could you go along with this? His pack has done nothing wrong!'' I glared heatedly at my mate. ''Janelle, you know Kali. When she's in a good mood she's angry but now that she's in mourning can you imagine how mad she'd be at us for not following orders? She'd kill us,'' Aiden frowned. I growled before storming out of the building, driving to school.

I tried focusing on class but my thoughts were of anything but school. 'I have to find a way to stop them, Derek is probably too weak to go up against Kali,' I told myself mentally. Suddenly I looked up when Ms. Blake walked into the room, a happy grin on her face. ''Someone got laid,'' I muttered, eyes widening when I smelt Derek's scent all over her. 'So. . they did sleep together,' I smirked in my head. ''Good morning class, I will be substituting for Mr. Harris because it appears he has been missing quite a bit of school,'' Ms. Blake smiled kindly. I didn't quite catch what else she said because I continued thinking about Kali's plan. My eyes then locked with matching hazel ones. Stiles. I hadn't spoken to him since he kissed me, he had been on a road trip to some cross country meet. ''Um Ms. Blake can I go to the bathroom?'' I asked, wanting to get away from Stiles' captivating stare. She nodded and I darted out of there. I hurried down the halls, my black converse slightly squeaking against the clean floors.

''Janelle! Wait up!'' his voice echoed, making me tense.

''Stiles. . . I can't,'' I whispered, giving him an apologetic look.

He quickly caught up with me, turning me so our bodies faced each other. ''What's up with you? Are you still with Aiden?'' he asked in shock. ''Stiles, he's changed. He promised he wouldn't hit me anymore, he's gentle now and he said he'd never hurt me again,'' I defended softly. Stiles furrowed his brows in frustration. ''And you believe him?'' he asked. I glared slightly. ''He's my mate Stiles,'' I frowned. ''He shouldn't be!'' he yelled, making my eyes widen in shock. ''What?'' I asked, surprised

''Do you know abut Stockholm syndrome?'' he asked suddenly.

My brows furrowed but I nodded. ''Yeah, why?'' I asked.

''It's when the victim starts defending their abuser, taking the blame for the abuse. Sometimes they even fall in love with their abuser and start accepting the abuse,'' he said.

''You think I'm experiencing Stockholm syndrome?'' I asked incredulously.

''I think that Aiden has put you through hell. He punched you, slapped you, hell he even raped you! He made you his mate against your permission! And now that he's apologizing you think that he's truly changed back to the good Aiden that you used to know,'' Stiles said. I glared at the ground, shaking slightly. I then exhaled shakily. ''You don't know him, not like I do,'' I muttered. ''No Janelle I don't. But I know that a guy like him doesn't deserve a girl like you,'' he whispered. I looked up at him, eyes wide. ''Stiles?'' I asked in confusion. He leaned in slowly, his hands lightly grasping mine. Finally his lips met mine in a loving, gentle kiss. Butterflies fluttered inside of me, making me feel as though I were on cloud nine. I closed my eyes, returning his kiss.

This was so wrong, I was mates with Aiden. I felt fireworks go off as our kiss was deepened. 'But why does it feel so right?' I asked myself mentally. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Stiles pulled away. ''Wow,'' he panted. I nodded, a small smile on my face. It had felt so wonderful, but so guilty and so horrible at the same time. ''We shouldn't be doing this Stiles,'' I whispered. ''Why do you let him control you like this?'' he asked, still holding my hands in his. I shook my head. ''I love him,'' I answered. Stiles sighed, shaking his head slightly.

''No, you love the idea that he's still the same Aiden you knew a few years ago,'' he answered, leaving me alone in the hallway to ponder on his words.

~~~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~Later that night, 11:35 p.m~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~~~**~~~~*

I exited the elevator with a sigh. I was running out of time to help Derek and his pack. I couldn't just sit back and allow Aiden, Ethan, and Kali to tear them to shreds. ''Maybe I can talk her out of it,'' I whispered hopefully. I opened my apartment door only to gasp at the sight. Ms. Blake was being held back by my mate and Ethan, crying hysterically. ''Janelle!'' she screamed. I felt my jaw fall, my gaze locking with my mate's. ''What the hell is this?!'' I screamed. ''Derek's weakness,'' Kali answered, entering the room. ''She has nothing to do with this! Let her go Kali! She's just a teacher,'' I begged, feeling horrible that my teacher was now caught up in this madness. Kali growled in warning, making me snarl. ''Derek killed my mate, he's lucky I haven't killed his yet,'' she hissed lowly. I then turned my glare to Aiden. ''Let her go Aiden, please. You know she is innocent,'' I pleaded. ''Come Janelle, we need to take her to Derek,'' Aiden sighed. I couldn't believe him! How could he be so heartless. ''So if Derek had me with his claws ready to rip out my throat you'd let him?'' I growled. Aiden snarled as a warning to me, letting me know to shut up.

In a flash we had entered Derek's loft. Water was up to our ankles as he stood, Isaac and Boyd at his sides for protection. ''Janelle?'' Isaac asked. ''It wasn't my choice,'' I whispered, ashamed. Boyd snarled. ''What did you do to her? She was ready to leave your pack and now she's terrified to be away from you,'' Boyd growled. Aiden scoffed. ''What I do with my mate doesn't concern you,'' Aiden glared. ''Leave him alone Aiden,'' I growled, furious with him at this point. Derek's gaze fell on me. ''You're the alpha who wanted to leave them, right?'' he asked. I nodded hesitantly. ''Wanted. She's mated to me now and has no choice but to remain with me at my side,'' Aiden growled, pressing him claws against Ms. Blake's trembling neck. ''That's low even for scum like you. Forcing a woman to be your mate just because you don't want her leaving you sorry ass. I pity you,'' Derek snarled, eyes crimson. Aiden roared, making vibrations in the water. ''You and me Derek, one on one,'' Kali snarled. Derek looked helplessly at Ms. Blake who cried at not being able to help her boyfriend.

'If I can distract Aiden and Ethan, I could let her go,' I thought to myself.

Suddenly a huge fight erupted between Kali and Derek. I winced as she kicked him in the face, clawing his cheeks with the claws on her feet. ''Derek!" Ms. Blake screamed. ''When Ennis died, I swore that I'd kill you where you stood. But I've found an even better way to kill you,'' Kali smirked cruelly. She nodded at Aiden who sighed. ''Aiden, don't,'' Ethan's eyes widened with fear. Aiden raised his arm, ready to rip out my teacher's throat. GRRRRR! The walls shook as I snarled up at my mate, shoving him away from the terrified human woman. ''JANELLE!'' Aiden roared, his alpha voice coming out. My inner wolf told me to submit but I continued to snarl in his face. ''This is wrong!'' I roared. Suddenly the lights flickered on and screams of pain echoed throughout the flooded loft.

I turned with wide eyes, seeing Derek, Boyd, and Kali being shocked by the electricity. ''Now!'' Kali grunted through her teeth. Aiden quickly released Ms. Blake who fell into my arms. Kali roughly picked Boyd up. Kali smirked when Aiden forced a wounded Derek to grow out his claws. My eyes widened in realization.

''NO!'' I screamed.

TCCCH!

I leaned against the wall in shock as Boyd was stabbed by his own alpha. Derek looked horrified at what my mate had forced him to do. ''B-Boyd,'' he whispered. Boyd gasped for air, blooding spilling out of him rapidly. Flashbacks of Ennis' death came to my mind. ''B-Boyd,'' I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks. Kali smirked, Aiden and Ethan trailing behind her. ''Join the pack Derek, or next time I'm killing all of them,'' she mocked, walking out of the building. Aiden tugged on my arm, leading me out of there. I was too shocked to fight back until reality hit me once we reached the abandoned parking lot. The tears flowed down my face as I screamed in anguish, shock, and guilt.

''How could you do that?! Why him, Aiden?! Why Boyd?!'' I screamed, beating his chest with my fists.

Aiden said nothing, just wrapping his arms around my sobbing body. I cried out, feeling nothing but sorrow for Boyd's death. I hardly knew the beta but he had been a kind friend to me. That was all he wanted; a friend. The only friend he had ever known was Erica. . . and Kali had taken that from him as well. Boyd was the boy who wanted someone to sit next to at lunch, his dead sister to come back to him, and a loyal friend to call his own. That just made me cry even harder. ''I hate you,'' I sobbed. Aiden nodded, wincing at the 'clank' of my necklace that he'd given me hitting the pavement.

_**Just close your eyes, you'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**You and I will be safe and sound**_

_**Oooh, ooh**_


	8. Prisoner of War

_**And I've lost who I am**_

_**And I can't understand why my heart is so broken**_

_**Rejecting your love, love without, love gone wrong **_

_**Lifeless words carry on**_

Allison's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I shoved my history book into my locker, not wanting to even show up to French class. A hand suddenly grasped my shoulder, making me jump and gasp. I turned around to meet the golden brown eyes of Janelle. ''Janelle? Are you ok?'' I noticed the worried look in her eyes and redness in them. She shook her head. ''No, Allison I need to tell you something,'' she sighed, her lip trembling as if she was about to break down crying. I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder to comfort the poor girl. ''What's wrong? Is it Aiden?'' I growled out the alpha's name like it was poison.

''No it's not him, I mean it has to do with him but. . .it's complicated,'' she whimpered, shaking slightly.

''Janelle, did he beat you?'' my eyes widened.

She nodded her head, a hand over her mouth to hold in a sob. I then noticed she was wearing a jacket. I looked into her eyes, slowly rolling up a sleeve of her jacket. I gasped at the scratches on her arms and the bruises. ''Janelle!'' I gasped, my grip on her shaking in absolute shock. ''That's not what I came here to talk to you about,'' she tugged her sleeve back down, face becoming more serious. ''Janelle this is serious, you need to tell someone about this!'' I said, wondering how long he had been abusing the female werewolf.

''Allison! It's fine! This isn't important right now!'' she snapped slightly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

''How can you say that? What could he have done that is more important than this?'' I asked incredulously.

She remained silent, glaring at the floor in shame and sorrow. My eyebrows furrowed in question before I gasped in realization. I put my hands over my mouth as my heart sunk. ''J-Janelle. . . did he rape you?'' I asked. She began to cry silently, tears streaming down her tanned cheeks as she nodded. ''How many times?'' I asked, becoming angry at Aiden, the hate overtaking my human body. She remained silent, ashamed that this had happened to her.

''Three,'' she whispered.

My eyes widened even more.

''Once when I tried to leave the pack. Then when we got into a fight when Boyd died. Then one more time this morning,'' she answered, her body shaking violently.

I encased the poor female alpha in my arms, crying with her. Thankfully, everyone had gone to class already and the halls were empty. ''You need to tell Scott,'' I whispered. Her eyes widened in fear and panic.

''No! Allison what I'm about to tell you is something you can never tell anyone. Especially Scott and especially not Stiles,'' she panicked.

''Ok, I promise,'' I nodded, my brows furrowing in confusion. What more could that asshole have done to her?

She sighed shakily. ''I need you to take me somewhere, I need to do something important before Aiden finds out,'' she breathed.

I asked no questions, I simply grabbed Janelle's hand gently and lead her out to my car.

''Just tell me where we need to go,'' I said softly. She nodded, eyes red with tears. ''I need to tell you the truth before we leave,'' she whimpered. ''It's ok, you can tell me,'' I urged gently. She opened her mouth to speak before breaking down crying. My eyes widened as I held the sobbing girl in my arms. What did Aiden do?

Aiden's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat in French class, noticing Janelle wasn't there. 'She was here this morning,' I thought. I then noticed Allison wasn't here either. I felt my eyes narrow. ''Everything ok?'' Ethan asked, noticing my glare. I shook my head. ''She's not here,'' I growled lowly. ''Can you blame her?'' Ethan asked with a frown. I quirked my eyebrow in question. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' I asked. Ethan sighed. ''I know what you've been doing to her, it's not right,'' my younger twin said. I growled, fists clenching. ''And what have I been doing?'' I hissed. My brother returned the glare with equal anger. ''You raped her, you've been beating her and now you're raping your own mate,'' he snarled quietly. My fists shook slightly. ''She needs to know her place,'' I muttered. Ethan shook his head in disappointment.

''No, you need to know what you're doing is wrong. That if you truly loved her you would never hit her or touch her like you did,'' he muttered, turning his attention back to the front of the classroom.

I scoffed, brushing of my twin's words. I loved Janelle, more than anything. I just got angry and she happened to be right there. I never meant to hurt her like I did, I just wanted her to submit and be mine. 'I'll apologize later on, she'll forgive me,' I told myself mentally.

Stiles point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I kept glancing at the empty seat in English class. ''I guess Janelle isn't here today,'' Ms. Blake murmured, still shaken at what happened to Boyd and Derek. 'Where is she?' I asked myself in my head. ''Well class we're just going to talk about the main ideas of Romeo and Juliet today,'' Ms. Blake offered a small smile. ''Stiles, why do you think Romeo continues to love Juliet even though it could mean both of them getting killed?'' she asked me when she noticed me staring at Janelle's empty seat. I thought about the answer for a second before meeting my teacher's eyes.

''He still tries to make things work because even thought it's risky, he really does care about her and loves her more than anything. He wants to be with her whether they're alive or dead and if that means jumping a few walls and sneaking around then he's willing to take the risk,'' I spoke, images of Janelle fluttering around in my head.

Ms. Blake offered a small smile, nodding her head. ''Yes Stiles, that's correct,'' she murmured. Suddenly the door opened and a very tired and heartbroken looking Janelle slightly limped into the room. ''Janelle? Are you all right?'' Ms. Blake asked. ''Yes Ms. Blake, I had a doctor's appointment,'' Janelle didn't meet anyone's questioning glances. A few seconds later, Allison walked into the room, eyes puffy from crying. She shot Janelle a worried look, Janelle nodding to her slightly. Allison sighed shakily and took her seat. Scott quirked a brow, moving closer to talk to Allison. Janelle took her seat at the other side of the class, right by the window. No one else other than myself noticed the lone tear that streamed down her cheek.

Right after the bell rang I quickly darted up to catch up with Janelle. ''Janelle, why weren't you here today?'' I asked softly, meeting her at the front steps of the school. She looked sadly into my eyes. ''I had something important to do,'' she murmured softly. ''Janelle. . .what did he do to you?'' I asked worriedly. She looked up at me, lips trembling as she restrained herself from crying. ''I'm sorry Stiles, I didn't want this,'' she whimpered. I wrapped her in my arms, stroking her long, soft hair in comfort. ''What happened?'' I asked quietly. She sniffled , wiping away her tears. ''He raped me again,'' she spoke quietly. I felt my anger rising. ''I'll kill him,'' I glared. She shook her head.

''That isn't why I was here today,'' she whispered.

''They why?''

She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. I felt her relax as I held her hand to let her know everything was ok. ''Stiles, I met up with Allison in the morning to ask her if she could drive me somewhere,'' she began. ''Where?'' I quirked a brow. I stroked her hand with my thumb, relaxing her slightly. ''A clinic,'' she answered. My eyes widened. ''Why? Is everything ok? Are you sick?'' I panicked. She closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. She reopened them and met my worried gaze.

''I went to get an abortion.''

_''And you're sure you want to go with the procedure Ms. Frisella?'' the doctor asked the terrified alpha female._

_Janelle nodded fearfully. ''I'm not ready to have a baby just yet,'' she lied._

_She was ready to be a mother, but she wasn't ready to start a family with a man who abused her and raped her. She wanted nothing more than to keep the little baby that would grow inside her belly, but her fear of Aiden confirmed her thoughts._

_''And your boyfriend won't mind?'' the doctor asked._

_Janelle winced at the question but immediately shook her head. ''I don't think he'd want the baby, he and I. . . are going through a rough patch,'' she lied._

_Allison held her hand in comfort, wincing at the weird looking machine in the small room._

_''Well we're ready to start the procedure if you are,'' the doctor informed the poor girl._

_Janelle nodded hesitantly. She winced in pain but kept telling herself that she'd heal. It was against her beliefs to get rid of the baby but she would not bring her first child into a world where the father hit her and could possibly harm the both of them. Janelle clenched her fists in anger and utter sadness. She hated Aiden for leaving her no choice but to get the abortion and she felt ashamed to do such a horrible thing to something so innocent. _

_''I'm so sorry my baby, so sorry,'' she whispered, tears streaming down her face as the procedure was completed._


	9. Hero of the War

_**Let me be your hero baby**_

_**I can be your hero **_

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

Stiles continued to hold me in his warm embrace as he cried with me. I was slightly shocked when I saw tears streaming down his face. Why would he cry? It wasn't his baby that I was forced to get rid of. It was him who had to go through the pain of knowing that you had just terminated your own baby. But in a way, his tears made me feel better. Not in a bad way but it made feel that he understood the unbearable pain I had suffered. It made feel not so alone in this crazy, abusive relationship with my mate. ''Leave him,'' he whispered in my hair as he stroked my brown locks. I offered a sad smile through my tears. ''I can't do that, there isn't a place that I could go where Aiden wouldn't find me,'' I sighed. Stiles pressed his forehead against me, our lips so painfully close that it was hard not to kiss him right then and there.

''Stay with me, I can protect you,'' he offered. I smiled pitifully.

''He'd kill you without a second thought,'' I murmured softly.

''My dad's the Sheriff,'' Stiles defended.

I shook my head in defiance. ''I won't let him hurt you or your family,'' I said seriously. Stiles sighed in frustration and shook his head slightly. ''So you're just gonna be his punching bag and let him rape you more?'' he frowned. I sighed, offering a tiny smile. I knew he didn't mean for it to sound as blunt and angry as it did. He just wanted me to be with him, where I'd be safe. Stiles' eyes softened as he let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around my waist again. ''Please,'' he whispered. I shook my head, wanting nothing more than to go with this incredible, sweet, and handsome guy. ''I can't do that to you,'' I whispered. ''So you're just gonna be beaten to a pulp?'' he asked. I met his eyes, tears threatening to spill from them.

''I'd rather be beaten everyday of my life than to have him hurt you while trying to protect me.''

Stiles' eyes softened and he pressed his lips against mine in a kiss that made my heart melt. Nothing had made feel so wonderful. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss by tugging me closer to him. 'Why does this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I have met Stiles before Aiden?' I asked myself in my head. We pulled away, regaining our breath. ''Wanna go for a drive?'' Stiles suggested, nodding at his jeep in the parking lot. I grinned when he flashed me that incredibly sexy smile of his. ''Sure,'' I nodded and laughed when he practically dragged me to the car.

I sat down in the passenger's seat, laughing at the slight mess in his car. He blushed in embarrassment. I smirked and held up a box of condoms. ''Really Stiles?'' I asked with a slight blush across my cheeks. Stiles' eyes rivaled the size of dinner plates. ''U-Um, those aren't mine?'' he offered weakly. I laughed, making his blush redden. ''So I'm guessing you're popular with the ladies,'' I smiled, secretly saddened by the thought of him having sex with any other girl. ''Hah! No, not at all. Actually, I-I'm a virgin,'' he said, embarrassed. I smiled a bit, leaning over to plant a gentle and loving kiss on his cheek. ''You're lucky then,'' I said. He quirked a brow in confusion.

''You still have the choice to give something so meaningful and important away to the one you love. I wanted my first time to be special and with a guy I knew that I'd love forever. But I don't have that option now, I'd give anything to have that choice back,'' I sighed, brushing my hair away from my face.

Stiles gently gripped my hand in comfort, making me look back at him. ''I'd give anything for you to have that choice back to Janelle,'' he said. I smiled, kissing him once more. ''Can I ask you something?'' he asked. ''Sure, anything,'' I nodded, curious. ''What do you think about me? About us?'' he asked hesitantly. I blinked at the sudden question. I pondered my answer for a second before facing his beautiful hazel eyes.

''Well I care about you, a lot. You're the only guy besides Aiden that's ever made me feel this way. You make me feel so safe and happy. To be honest, if I had met you before Aiden then I probably would've chosen you,'' I said seriously.

Stiles smiled with happiness. It then faded away and he met my gaze. ''You don't care that I'm a human?'' he asked, brows furrowed. ''Why would I care?'' I asked in confusion. ''You're a werewolf, an alpha. Why go for a puny human when you can have a bad ass werewolf boyfriend who grows hair out of his face?'' he asked. I couldn't help but giggle at him. ''Stiles, I could care less if you were a werewolf, human, or a freaking talking snowman. I like you for who you are,'' I grinned. Stiles grinned, pressing his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes, my hearting beating a thousand times per minute. The car seat was pushed back and Stiles fell on top of me.

We both grew nervous of the sudden position we were in. We both knew how much we wanted to jump each other at that moment but we both knew it wasn't our time. ''Stiles?'' I questioned as he slowly got off of me. He smiled sweetly. ''Not like this,'' he shook his head. ''What do you mean?'' I asked. ''I don't want our first time to be like this, not when you've just been through. . . you know,'' Stiles nodded off. The biggest grin came over my face as I gave Stiles the biggest and most loving kiss. ''No one has ever thought about me like that, thank you Stiles,'' I smiled. Stiles grinned, giving me a peck on the lips in return. ''So. . . wanna go out for some food?'' Stiles asked, making me laugh and nod when I heard his stomach growl.

It took us only about 10 minutes to find a decent burger joint and we were now sitting at a picnic table, watching the sun fade into evening and the moon lighting up the sky in its place. ''So tell me about yourself,'' I asked, munching on a curly fry. ''Well I've known Scott since we were in kindergarten, we've been brothers ever since. I live with my dad and he's the Sheriff around here, he doesn't know anything about werewolves or stuff like that,'' Stiles explained. I nodded. ''So it's just you two?'' I asked, noticing he didn't mention his mother. He tensed up and I immediately regretted saying anything. However, Stiles smiled sadly and shook his head. ''Yeah, my mom died when I was a kid. It really tore my dad up,'' he mumbled. I shot him an apologetic look, reaching over the table to hold his hand. ''I'm sorry,'' I said softly. He smiled at me. ''It's ok, don't apologize. Her death actually made my dad and I closer so yeah,'' he smiled. I smiled slightly.

''So what about you? Where's your family?'' he asked, sipping his soda.

I froze instantly. I sighed shakily. ''It's not a happy story,'' I warned. ''You don't need to tell me if you don't want to,'' Stiles said, holding my hand. I smiled. I nodded and took a deep breath.

''Well I never really knew my dad at all. He left my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me. She kept me until I was four. She then put me up for adoption, saying I wasn't worth the bother anymore. I never saw her after that. Later on I ran away and began my own pack. They all died in an ambush by some hunters. After they died I had ran into Aiden,'' I paused, meeting Stiles' gaze.

''And you fell in love,'' he said.

I nodded a bit. ''Somewhat. We had both known we cared deeply for each other. He was so sweet and caring in the beginning. Then one day that all changed and now here we are,'' I shrugged, acting like I could care less. Stiles, however, knew me better than that. ''I'm sorry, for everything,'' he said. I smiled. ''You don't need to say sorry Stiles, you're the first good thing that's happened to me in a long time,'' I told him honestly. My comment made his heart stop for a minute, I know because I could literally hear it stop. Then the happiest smile graced his lips. ''Same here,'' he nodded. ''Stiles?'' ''Yeah?'' he asked. ''Is it wrong to start loving someone you've only known for five days?'' I asked. Streetlights turned on, making our faces glow and the park around us seem so much more warm and romantic.

''Not at all. Romeo only knew Juliet for like a day before he popped the question,'' Stiles joked.

I grinned, nodding my head in agreement. I was his Juliet and he was my Romeo. No matter how many people tried pulling us apart, it somehow only brought us closer together. Once we tossed our trash away, Stiles and I took a walk around the empty park. ''So when you shift into your wolf form. . . does your face get furry?'' he asked, poking my cheek. I smirked. ''Nope, I'm one of the few females that doesn't turn into Chewbacca every full moon,'' I grinned happily. ''Hahaha, good cause I'd feel weird if I had to kiss you if you had sideburns and really sharp claws,'' Stiles laughed. I smirked, my eyes changing colors, making Stiles gape in wonder. ''How do you do that without losing control?'' he asked, staring deeply into my crimson eyes.

''It's actually really easy when you learn how to control your emotions,'' I shrugged. We now stood by a beautiful fountain, the sound of water soothing to my ears. ''I think I'm really starting to fall in love with you,'' I whispered. This moment felt so perfect. The way he looked was amazing. He smiled a true smile, not the typical smirk I got from Aiden. ''That's good to hear Janelle, because I think I love you too,'' he said softly. My eyes lit up at his confession. ''This is crazy, we're both crazy,'' I smiled slightly, staring at the ground with a blush. Stiles gently grabbed my chin and made me look up into his eyes. Hazel collided with hazel and our faces glowed from the streetlights. In a word, this moment was perfect. ''Yeah maybe we are crazy. But I'd rather be crazy with you than to be sane without you,'' he said softly. And then we kissed. It was beautiful, wonderful, enchanting, breathtaking, any positive word you can think of. . .our kiss said it all.

All the pain Aiden had inflicted on me was forgotten in that amazing kiss. All the hurt Stiles had faced throughout the last couple of years was erased. Together we forgot the world around us as we kissed. Stiles rubbed my arms slowly. I let out a small gasp. Stiles pulled, away fearing he had touched my cuts by accident. He quickly rolled my sleeves up only to gawk in amazement. My bruises had healed themselves instantly. My cuts closed up. ''Stiles, I'm healing,'' I whispered happily. ''How? I thought wounds from an alpha didn't heal right away,'' Stiles smiled happily. I shrugged, grinning up at him. ''You're healing me, you're making me forget,'' I spoke softly.

Our lips crashed once more, our bodies against each other. ''I love you Janelle, and I swear that I won't let him touch you again,'' he whispered. I smiled, tears of happiness coating my hazel orbs. ''I love you too Stiles, I love you. I really do,'' I smiled, floating on cloud nine at that moment. As we remained in our loving embrace, I didn't even notice that my mating mark had began to fade slightly, looking more like a little scrape than the huge bruise it used to be. The necklace Aiden had given me was still around my neck and although it was beautiful, the moonlight mixed with the streetlights and fountain lights made it even more beautiful. This moment with Stiles made me forget about the cruel reality we would have to suffer once we parted ways. For a second, I remembered what it was like to truly be loved. And it was all thanks to Stiles, a human who had the ability to heal the wounds on my body and on my heart.


	10. Soldier of War

_**I leave here on my knees**_

_**As I try to make you see**_

_**You're everything I think I need here on the ground**_

_**But you're neither friend or foe**_

_**I can't seem to let you go **_

_**But one thing I still know is that**_

_**You're keeping me down**_

**Aiden's point of view:**

''What do you want Deucalion?'' I sighed, not in the mood to deal with the blind bastard.

He smirked slightly, eyebrows raised. ''Am I keeping you from something?'' he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. ''Janelle hasn't come home from school, I was going out to look for her when Ethan said you needed to tell me something,'' I explained impatiently. 'Why hasn't she come, it's almost midnight! She wasn't at school today either,' I thought in my head. Deucalion grinned. ''You have no idea do you?'' he asked. My brows furrowed in confusion. ''What are you talking about?'' I asked unsurely. He chuckled. ''I've told you that I do have a better vision than everyone else, despite my blindness, haven't I Aiden?'' he asked, tapping his cane slightly against the wooden floor. I narrowed my eyes. ''Yes,'' I replied, wanting to know what he was hiding from me.

''Janelle is your mate, yet you don't even know where she went today do you? Why she didn't go to school?'' he asked coyly.

I let out a low growl. ''What do you know?'' I asked lowly. Deucalion grinned. ''Aiden when was the first time you raped her?'' he asked casually. I winced at his blunt words. ''A-About a month and a half ago, on the full moon,'' I answered, slightly ashamed. ''And are you aware that if a werewolf mates with a female, the likeliness that the female will become pregnant is increased by 70%?'' he smirked. My eyes widened. ''No, she couldn't be. . .I would've smelt her scent change,'' I gasped, my heart beating faster. There was no way she could be pregnant? Right? Deucalion let out a cold, chilling laugh.

''Normally, yes you would've. However, if she masked her scent by putting on perfume or even wearing someone else's clothing then the scent of her being pregnant would've been hidden,'' he smirked.

I let out a roar. How could she hide that from me? Why would she hide that from me? Yeah I've been kind of moody lately but having pups would've been a great thing for the both of us! ''Where is she?'' I growled. I tried calming my inner wolf, remembering she was fragile and carrying our pups. ''Oh I imagine she's with that human boy Stillinski right about now,'' Deucalion shrugged. My eyes flickered crimson and I felt my fangs grow. ''WHY?!'' I roared. He simply stood in front of me, a smile of pure cruelty on his aging face.

''He wanted to comfort her,'' he shrugged.

''Why the hell would she need comforting?'' I asked, both furious that a human probably had his lips on my mate's and confused that Janelle needed comforting. Shouldn't she be happy that we were expecting kids?

''She got an abortion at about 9:00 this morning,'' Deucalion told me bluntly.

I felt my whole body freeze. I felt the air escape my still body as my heart fell to the pit of my stomach. ''S-She what?'' I asked, not believing that Janelle could do something so horrible for no reason. ''You didn't know,'' Deucalion said in false surprise. I felt the tears stream down my tan cheeks, my fangs and claws wolfing out. I tossed my head back and let out a mournful howl. Deucalion simply smirked, standing casually. I swung the door and walked out of his apartment, Ethan waiting outside for me.

''Aiden? What's wrong?'' he asked with wide eyes.

''She killed them! Janelle was pregnant and she got an abortion to get rid of them!'' I roared.

Ethan's eyes widened at the news he had just received. ''Where are you going?'' he asked, watching me storm through the halls. ''To kill her,'' my inner wolf growled out, my eyes a blood red. Ethan's eyes widened as he gripped my shoulder, pulling me back. ''No Aiden! You won't hurt her! Not again!'' he snarled in my face. I growled, shaking the ground beneath our feet. ''She got rid of them! My kids! Mine!'' I snarled down at him. ''YOU MADE HER!'' he retorted. I stood, partially stunned. ''How the fuck did I make Janelle get an abortion?! I didn't even know she was pregnant until about a minute ago!'' I hissed. Ethan's glare didn't falter in the slightest.

''You raped her! The baby wouldn't have been born out of love! It would've been born from you raping your mate! You beat Janelle everyday! You promise that you'll change and that you two will be happy but now she knows you can never change! Why the hell would she bring a baby into a world where the father beats and rapes the mother?'' he hissed.

I felt as though a dagger had ripped through my heart. It killed me to know that he was right. I pushed Janelle to having no other choice but to get an abortion. It wouldn't be safe for a baby to be around me. I opened my mouth to say something to my twin but no words came out. I felt my eyes blur with the tears streaming down my face. ''Damn it!'' I sobbed, punching a hole through the hallway wall. I collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Ethan's gaze softened as he gave me a sympathetic hug. ''She's hurting too Aiden. Probably more than anyone. It was her baby that she had to abort, she had to go through it. . . she's hurting bad Aiden,'' Ethan sighed. I nodded, shedding silent tears.

**Janelle's point of view**

I inhaled deeply as I summed up the courage to open the door to our apartment. I braced myself for the definite beating and possible rape my mate would inflict on me. I exhaled and dragged my tired body through the door, my eyes widening when I saw Aiden standing by the couch only a couple of feet away from me. ''A-Aiden?'' I asked hesitantly. His eyes locked with mine. He had been crying, his eyes were swollen and still wet with unshed tears. He took a few steps towards me until we were face to face. My heart raced with the fear of what he would possibly do to me. My body was still weak from earlier this morning and I wouldn't be able to fight him off for too long. His shaking hand cupped my smooth cheek gently. I gasped at the contact, looking up to meet his eyes.

''I know,'' he whispered.

My eyes widened at what he meant. He knew. He knew I had been pregnant and he had known about the abortion. I clenched my jaw to prevent the sob that so desperately wanted to escape my lips. I hid my face with both of my hands as I collapsed to the floor on my knees, crying. ''I didn't want to give it up! I wanted nothing more than to keep that baby! It was my baby! My pup! Mine! I didn't want to go through with it! I didn't want any of this!'' I scream, furious at my mate. He encased my sobbing form in his muscular arms.

''No! Don't touch me!'' I snarled, trying to push him off of me.

I was disgusted with him! He was the reason I had no choice other than to get rid of my child. I tried shoving his body away from mine but was failing horribly. He continued to hug me, tears streaming down his cheeks as well. This was my breaking point. After all of these years of every punch, every kick, every slap, every shove, every hateful word, I was broken. He raped me, he beat me, he made me a hollow shell of my former self. But now I had lost the one thing I had always wanted. I felt my fangs prick my lip and my nails dig into his arms gently. My hazel eyes became a glowing crimson. I snarled in his face, working up the hidden courage to shove him away from me.

''Don't touch me,'' I growled lowly.

We both stood, our eyes matching and claws out. ''Janelle!'' his inner wolf snarled, warning me to back down or he would strike. I snarled, finally having enough of being the victim. ''NO!'' I roared, the picture frames along my wall shook from the vibrations. Aiden's eyes widened slightly as he glared down at me. ''I'm through with being the victim! I'm through with it and sick of this! This relationship is killing me, Aiden, it's literally killing me!'' I growled. Aiden just stared down at me, slowly reverting back to his human form. After a moment of hesitating, I did the same. I continued to glare up at him, no longer afraid. He had done his worse, there was nothing more he could do that could possibly hurt me more than the thought of the abortion. Tears rolled down my cheeks but I didn't sob or sniffle, I just stared at my mate with uncertainty. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a gently hug. After a few minutes of standing there, I slowly returned the embrace, mourning the loss of our kid.


	11. Truth Revealed

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your perfect?**_

_**Take it off now girl, take it off now, girl**_

_**Take it off now boy, take it off now, boy**_

_**I wanna see inside**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful, tonight?**_

A warm, comforting light had filled our apartment this morning. I sat in our bed, a blank expression on my pink lips. We did nothing other than cry and hold each other last night. It was pure, comforting. No sex, no rape, no more yelling, nothing but comfort. Aiden continued to sleep in our bed. I turned my head to the left, my eyes lingering over his peaceful face. The tiniest of smiles graced my face at how innocent and calm he looked. It was as if I was sent back in time, where things were serene and happy between us. I slowly ran a hand over my clothed stomach, my smile fading. 'Why?' I thought mentally, my eyes watering. ''I'm sorry, my baby,'' I whispered, not wanting to disturb Aiden. I couldn't help but cry silently at the thought of the child that could've been born. Did I make the wrong choice? Could Aiden and I have worked things out. My hazel eyes drifted to the necklace that was sloppily tossed onto the nightstand by our bed. 'Maybe we could've worked things out,' I thought sadly. I pressed my hands to my lips, trying to hold in the cries. I thought about what our baby would've looked like. Would they have had my eyes or Aiden's? Would it have been a boy or a girl? These thoughts only made it harder for me to stop the tears from falling down my tanned cheeks.

_**You've carried on so long**_

_**You couldn't stop if you tried it**_

_**You've built your wall so high**_

_**That no one could climb it**_

_**But I'm gonna try**_

I jumped when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into a muscular chest. Aiden rested his chin on my shoulder, his tears wetting my skin slightly. He sniffled a little but kept a brave face, one hand holding mine in comfort. ''I-It's all my fault,'' I cried, leaning against him brokenly. He shook his had in disagreement. ''No Janelle, you wouldn't have done what you did if I hadn't raped you or hit you,'' he whispered with a wince. His voice cracked, making me turn around to face him. His eyes watered, threatening to spill all of his unshed tears. Even though he had put me through absolute hell these past few years, we had a special, unique bond. Whether I had wanted it or not, we were mates. We felt each others pain, happiness, anger, and sorrow. We simply couldn't live without each other. And right now it was killing me to see Aiden so broken, so sad. It killed me to see him in the same position he had put me. Without hesitation I wrapped my slender arms around him, cradling his head close to mine. He tensed slightly, not wanting to appear weak in front of me. ''It's ok to cry you know,'' I smiled sadly, tears escaping my eyes. He froze at my words. I held him, silently shedding tears.

Finally he relaxed and began sobbing uncontrollably. I continued to smile sadly, just holding him and crying with him. I knew he wasn't just crying about the abortion, he was crying because he finally realized what abuse he had made me suffer. ''Don't leave me Janelle, please,'' he cried softly. It tugged at my heart when he said those words. I just looked at him, a tiny smile on my face.

''I haven't left you these past five years, why would I leave you now?''

We had made it just in time for lunch and we were currently sitting with Ethan at one of the tables. ''So, everything's ok now?'' Ethan asked hesitantly. Aiden glared at him jokingly while I offered a small smile at my mate's twin. ''Yes Ethan, everything is fine now,'' I answered. ''For real this time?'' he asked, looking like a child asking if his parents were still fighting. ''Yes Ethan, for real,'' Aiden sighed. Ethan looked at me for a final answer, making me laugh slightly. ''Yep, everything is fine,'' I nodded. I then turned to look to my right side, feeling someone looking at me. Sure enough I was met with Stiles' gaze. He looked at me with longing but when he saw that I was looking back at him he offered a small smile. I smiled in turn and nodded my head at him. Aiden tensed slightly but controlled himself and shrugged it off. I smiled at my mate, holding his hand in gratitude. He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead. It would take a long time for him to make up for what he put me through but Aiden was willing to prove himself worthy of being a good mate. I jumped when Stiles, Scott, and Isaac joined our table. I quirked a brow as Stiles sat on my right, a very annoyed Aiden to my left, and a very confused Ethan across from me. ''Hey,'' Stiles said, a goofy smile on his handsome face. ''Hi Stiles, Scott, Isaac,'' I nodded to each of them with a grin. Scott smiled, waving awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable of dining with the two alpha twins. Isaac winked at me, aiming to piss off Aiden. And it worked.

''Why the hell are you puppies here?'' Aiden asked with a twitch of his brow.

''Actually I'm a human, not a puppy,'' Stiles aid defiantly, making me and Ethan tense up in utter fear for the human boy,

SNAP! There goes Aiden's metal fork.

''I don't really give a shit of what you are, human. Why are you here?'' Aiden growled.

''Aiden, be nice,'' I warned, my tone stern but calming.

''I came to sit with Janelle,'' Stiles said. When the fuck did he grow balls?

''I suggest you leave before I rip your throat out with my bare teeth,'' Aiden snarled, making me sit uncomfortably between the two angry teenage boys.

''That's not the first time a werewolf threatened to do that to me so that threat doesn't really faze me like it did a year ago,'' Stiles smirked.

''Is it me or is hot in here?'' Ethan asked nervously.

''Yeah, I'm sweating like a whore in church,'' I chuckled nervously and scared.

Isaac watched the scene with amused eyes and Scott was at the edge of his seat, fearing for his friend's life. ''Leave!'' Aiden growled. ''Make me fluffy,'' Stiles glared. ''That's enough!'' I growled, my eyes turning a light shade of red. The two quickly silenced themselves. ''Now listen, I like both of you. For one thing, Aiden is my mate. Another thing, I'm starting to fall in love with Stiles,'' I sighed, ignoring the wide eyed stares of the boys. ''What?'' Aiden asked in shock. ''What?'' Stiles asked, in more shock. I nodded.

''I love you both, but I refuse to choose either of you,'' I made my decision.

''You don't need to, I'm your mate,'' Aiden scoffed, smirking at Stiles.

_**You let all the girls go**_

_**Makes you feel good don't it?**_

I turned to frown at him. ''We might be mates but that doesn't mean shit, yes I love you but I'm hurting Stiles but choosing you. And I'm not gonna hurt you by choosing Stiles. So as of now, I'm just friends with both of you,'' I said, getting up and grabbing my back pack. '''And friends usually have sex with each other and make out?'' Aiden quirked a brow, a slight smirk visible on his perfect face. I glared in warning. ''Can we be friends Janelle?'' Isaac grinned, resulting in a shove from Ethan. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the table, heading to class.

Aiden's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Janelle left I turned to glare at Stiles. ''I'm not giving up on her, Janelle is my mate. I love her,'' I said truthfully. ''You have a pretty funny way of showing her,'' Stiles scoffed. I snarled, my fangs starting to poke out of my mouth. ''She's mine,'' I growled possessively. ''She isn't an object you sourwolf. I love her to, I was there for her when you weren't,'' he said, refusing to back down. ''Well I guess we know where we stand,'' I smirked lightly, making the other three quirk their brows in curiosity. ''Yep, may the best man win,'' Stiles nodded. ''Good, I'm getting a head start,'' I smirked, jumping up and speeding down the hall after my mate. I smirked at the incredulous look on the human's face.

Janelle's point of view~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

I calmly walked down the halls, the sound of my red heels clacking down the halls. ''Ooof!'' I sighed as I was shoved into the boy's locker room. I yelped slightly as my front side was gently pressed against one of the cages that held the sports equipment. ''You have any idea how badly I want you right now?'' Aiden's husky voice breathed in my ear. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by my mate's deep voice. ''Did my words at the table mean nothing to you?'' I asked in slight annoyance. I struggled to get out of my mate's grip, unknowingly rubbing my butt in a very sensitive area of my mate. I blushed when I felt something poke at my ass. ''A-Aiden?'' I blushed. He simply flipped me around and kissed me hungrily. My eyes flashed red as my arousal grew. ''You drive me crazy,'' I sighed. He smirked down at me. Suddenly a different scent was apparent in the room. ''Derek,'' he snarled, releasing me. I whined slightly but looked around for the dark-haired alpha. ''Come out and face me Derek!'' Aiden snarled. BAM! In a flash, Cora Hale had my mate pinned against the cage, murder evident in her eyes.

''Cora don't!'' I screamed as she took the first swipe at my mate.

He roared in pain as her claws tore the flesh on his skin, blooding soaking his black t-shirt. She snarled up at him, swiping at him continuously. Aiden roared in pain and I had enough. ''Cora stop it!'' I screamed, shoving her away from him. ''Stay out of this!'' she warned. ''Stand back Janelle!'' Aiden snarled, gripping the younger Hale by her neck. He growled, his eyes a bright scarlet. He flung the young werewolf to the sinks acorss the room, making her ram her head into the floor. ''Aiden!'' I screamed, not wanting her to be killed at the hands of him. He ignored me, slowly picking up a heavy weight from the racks. He towered over the poor girl and swung.

''Aiden stop it!'' I cried out, running to the bleeding girl. I covered her body, willing to take the next blow for her. I looked up to see Ethan and Scott holding Aiden back. I held Cora in my arms, looking over her injuries. She was bleeding heavily from her forehead. ''Cora,'' I whispered. Another body rushed to my side. ''Janelle,'' Stiles breathed, worried. ''I'm fine, it's Cora,'' I said urgently. ''Aiden you can't do this!'' Ethan said at a still pissed off Aiden. ''She came at me first,'' he growled through his teeth. ''Kali gave Derek til the next full moon, we can't kill them,'' Ethan said. Aiden's eyes met mine. I steadily rose, walking to his side. I grabbed his hand, wanting to calm him down. ''Let's get out of here ok?'' I said softly. He nodded, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as the three of us left. ''We should just ditch sixth period, I'm not in the mood to read today,'' I offered. The two just nodded, grateful at my suggestion.

_**I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out**_

_**We'll be falling, falling but that's ok **_

_**Cause I'll be right here**_

Once I helped Aiden clean his wounds and he managed to heal them so they were just scars, we laid in our bed. ''We'll have to get up in an hour or so,'' I told him, resting my head on his chest. ''Why?'' he groaned, playing with my hair. ''Ethan is going to Danny's band thing tonight,'' I reminded him. He rolled his eyes. ''Why the hell do we have to go?'' he asked, making me nudge him teasingly. ''He's your brother and Danny means a lot to him,'' I said. Aiden scoffed, turning to lay on his stomach, wincing at the slight pain in his chest. ''If you go, I'll make it up to you,'' I smiled. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, a smirk crossing his lips. ''Oh yeah? How?'' he turned his body to face me. I got close to his face, our lips barely a few inches away. ''I'll buy you ice cream,'' I smirked, pulling away and laughing. Aiden glared teasingly at me before smirking and pulling me so I straddled him. ''I can think of something else that's sweet and I want to lick,'' he said, making me blush heavily. ''I already told you we're just friends. I can't do that to Stiles and I won't do that to you,'' I said seriously.

Before I knew it I was on my back, Aiden straddling me. He leaned down so that our lips brushed against each other's. ''Then I guess I'll just have to prove I'm the better man. Besides, I'm your mate. . . I have rights,'' he said making me scoff. I gasped when his hand ran over my clothed breasts. He pressed his lips against mine in a needy kiss. His other hand tugged at my black shorts, exposing my red panties. ''A-Aiden,'' I gasped, his hand slipping into my lacy bra and fondling my left breast. He pinched my nipple making me close my eyes in satisfaction. I kicked off my heels and allowed him to take off my white tanktop and black undershirt. He tore my bra from my body, flinging it into the growing pile of clothes. I clawed off his black, bloody v-neck. I ran my fingers through his sandy brown hair as his tongue teased my left nipple while he roughly grabbed at the right one, pinching it and massaging it. ''Aiden,'' I moaned out, tossing my head back into the white pillow beneath me.

''Let's try again,'' he whispered into my neck, nipping at the mating mark.

_**Take it off now, boy, take it off, now boy**_

_**I wanna see inside**_

_**I wanna see beneath your beautiful**_

My eyes flew open at those words. ''R-Really?'' I asked. His hand slowly rubbed my flat stomach. He offered an honest, genuine smile as he nodded. I smiled brightly, bringing his head down so our lips met in a passionate kiss. Soon, we were both bare and he was inside me. We moved as one and for one hour we made love. We didn't fuck. We didn't have sex. He didn't rape me and I didn't have to fight him. It was pure, beautiful love making. I sighed, still panting from our activities as I laid in a tangled mess with my mate. ''That was amazing,'' I breathed, looking to the side to look at him. He had the biggest grin on his face as he pressed a sweet kiss against my lips. ''We don't need to rush things, let's just take baby steps from here on out,'' he offered. I nodded, the happiest smile present on my happy face.

Aiden and I entered the crowded room, me in a simple white dress and Aiden in his leather jacket and jeans. ''There's your lover Ethan,'' I nudged my friend, pointing at a nervous-looking Danny. Ethan immediately brightened and dashed over to him. ''He shouldn't be getting so close to a human,'' Aiden sighed in disapproval. I rolled my eyes as we took our front row seats. ''He's happy, that's what matters,'' I smiled at the two boys, happy for the both of them. ''It doesn't change the fact that Ethan is a werewolf and Danny is a human,'' Aiden frowned. I looked up at him. ''Would you say that if I was a human?'' I asked. He looked down at me. ''You're different,'' he smiled. I smiled slightly, kissing my mate's cheek. Ethan quickly joined us, taking his seat beside his older brother as we turned our attention to the band.

A sudden chill went down my spine as a sinister scent came across my nose. I glanced to see if either Aiden or Ethan sensed it too, but they seemed at ease. I shrugged deciding to ignore it. Suddenly a horrible feeling overcame me. I growled, looking around. ''What's wrong?'' Aiden asked with worry. ''Nothing, I'll be right back,'' I offered a reassuring smile as I exited the room. I took a sniff of the night air and snarled, dashing into the entrance of the school, following the eerie feeling and scent. ''Please, please don't do this,'' I heard a familiar voice cry. My eyes widened when I realized it was Lydia. I tiptoed down the halls, seeing Ms. Blake's room wide open, the moonlight shining down the dark, abandoned hallway. I snarled, my crimson eyes glowing from the darkness. I silently yanked off my shoes, not wanting to alert Ms. Blake. My nails grew both on my feet and hands, my hair slightly falling in my face as my crimson eyes shined through the dark. ''A banshee,'' I heard my teacher's voice gasp. I quirked a brow slightly but gasped when Lydia began screaming.

I leaned against the wall, covering my ears as her screams pierced them like daggers. 'She's a freaking banshee!' I screamed mentally, shocked. I decided to make my presence known, tackling the Darach down, stopping her from killing Lydia. Ms. Blake easily shoved me off, ramming me into the chalk board. ''Ah, my most promising student finally figures it all out,'' she sneered at me like a mad woman. ''You bitch, it's been you all this time,'' I growled, my fangs poking out of my mouth in fury. ''You know, Janelle I could always use another warrior. Considering you aren't a virgin,'' she smirked down at me. I snarled, moving to lunge at her. She gripped my arm, flinging me to the floor as I gasped when my head made contact with the tiled floors. ''You're no healer either, and I already have all my philosophers. . . yes maybe you'll be my warrior,'' she smirked. I snarled, waiting for the bitch to kill me. BOOM! A gunshot was fired and I jumped, looking around to face a middle aged man, a sheriff. My eyes widened at his name tag.

''Stilinski,'' I breathed. He was Stiles' dad.

''Leave the girls alone,'' he said, not trace of fear in his voice as he aimed the gun at her.

Suddenly a knife was thrown at him, piercing his chest.

''NO!'' I screamed, Lydia's screams being muffled by the duct tape around her mouth.

I was brought out of my daze when Scott entered the room and began fighting Ms. Blake. She quickly slammed the desk across the floor, blocking Stiles from getting in the room to save his dad. ''Janelle! Dad!'' his voice yelled. ''Stiles,'' I whispered, feeling blood trickle down my head, staining my white dress, I made a move to limp towards the door. ''Oh no you don't,'' Ms. Blake whispered before taking my arm. My eyes widened when I realized what she planned to do.

''AHHHH!'' I screamed as she twisted my arm back, breaking the bone.

Before she could break my other arm, Scott yanked her off of me, clawing her face as I screamed bloody murder, rolling on the floor in agonizing pain. 'Focus! You've got to focus on the pain in order to heal!' I yelled mentally. A loud boom was heard as Stiles managed to open the door. By then everything went silent. ''D-Dad?'' he said. I glanced through my watery eyes only to gasp. Ms. Blake and Sheriff Stillinski were gone, the window broken. I panted, my good arm trying to cradle the broken one as more blood streamed down my face and onto my dress. I fell back again, only to fall into a teary-eyed Stiles' arms. ''S-Stiles,'' I whispered, my vision blurring slightly. ''Janelle, stay with me, stay with me please. I can't lose you to,'' he said worriedly, a few stray tears streaming down his pale cheeks. I winced but shakily brought my good arm up and wiped away his tears slowly. ''I won't, I'll never leave you. . . ,'' I whispered before my eyes closed and my head fell against his chest as I blacked out.

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful, tonight?**_

_**Take it off now girl, take it off now boy**_

_**I wanna see inside**_

Aiden's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~

After we heard an ear piercing scream sudden pain erupted in my arm. ''What's wrong? Aiden?'' Ethan panicked. My eyes flew open when I realized what I was feeling.

''Janelle.''


	12. No Light, No Light (part1)

_**No light , no light in your bright blue eyes**_

_**I never knew daylight could be so violent**_

_**A revelation in the light of day**_

_**You can't choose what stays and what fades away**_

Stiles' point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I cradled an unconscious Janelle in my arms, wincing at the blood that stained her once pure white dress. Then my eyes traveled to her broken left arm. ''Scott her arm's broken, we got to get her to the hospital,'' I said worriedly, pulling her to my chest closer. Scott nodded. ''We need to warn Derek, maybe he can help Janelle ease the pain in her arm,'' he said. I nodded reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to find my dad and get Janelle into a hospital where she'd be safe. ''Here let me carry her, I'm stronger,'' Scott offered. Without hesitation I stood, holding Janelle in my arms and trying not to move her too much to cause her any pain. ''Call Isaac and Allison t pick up Lydia and take her to the hospital to,'' I nodded over to the passed out red head. I winced when I was blood on her pale face. I still cared for Lydia, but in a different way. It was more of a brotherly love, like a protective feeling. Scott nodded and we quickly made our way to Derek's loft.

''Derek open up now!'' Scott yelled, practically banging his fist through sourwolf's door.

Derek opened, an annoyed and completely confused look on his face. ''Scott? Stiles? What the hell are you-,'' I cut him off by shoving my way into the loft and his eyes widened when he saw the condition Janelle was in. ''What the hell happened to her?'' he asked. ''Derek you've got to listen to us, your little girlfriend, Ms. Blake? Yeah she's the Darach and she's got my dad and she did this to Janelle,'' I said in a breath, panicking. Derek shot me a shocked expression. ''It's true Derek and we can prove it to you,'' Scott said. The alpha quirked a brow. ''How?'' he asked. ''And why'd you bring her here?'' he looked down at Janelle, still in my arms. ''Please Derek, help her heal. Her arm is broken and we think she lost a lot of blood from the fight,'' I begged, refusing to tear up in front of Derek. Derek shot a look of realization and deja vu. It was then I remembered he knew what it was like to feel the pain of having the girl you love hurting and in pain. I knew when he saw me holding Janelle he saw a younger him holding a dying Paige.

''Please,'' I whispered.

''You know what she is, yet you still like her?'' Derek asked.

''I love her,'' I said without any hesitation.

_**You want a revelation**_

_**You want to get it right**_

Derek's eyes widened as memories of Paige fluttered around him. _''You knew what I was and you still liked me?'' a young Derek asked a dying Paige. The girl offered a bloodied smile. ''I loved you,'' she whispered. _Derek then looked me in the eyes and nodded. ''Let me see her arm,'' he said. ''Hold her down,'' he warned. Scott came over and held her legs down as I securely wrapped my arms around her waist and good arm. ''I'll need to speed up the healing process,'' he explained and winced as he took the broken arm, yanking it. Hazel eyes flew open as an ear piercing scream came from Janelle. I winced, holding her close to me. ''Shhh it's ok Janelle, it's ok,'' I whispered. Derek made sure the bone was back into it's position before sinking his claws into her flesh, speeding up her healing process. ''It hurts! Stiles it hurts!'' she cried, eyes shut in agony. I cringed, kissing her forehead and holding her hand. ''It's ok, you'll be ok Janelle I promise you. Please just bare with it for a little bit longer. It's almost over,'' I said softly. Scott shot us a pitiful look before gently taking Janelle's broken arm and easing her pain. ''S-Scott?'' she gasped, her face easing up. He offered a kind smile. ''Thank y-you,'' she smiled back gratefully. After a few more minutes or so Derek retracted his arms and we helped her stand up.

''It's going to be numb for a day or so, but you won't feel the pain,'' Derek said. She offered a grateful smile at him. ''Thank you so much Derek,'' she hesitantly hugged him with her one arm. He seemed taken back but offered a tiny smile in return , hugging her back. She then faced me. ''My hero,'' she whispered, hugging me. I smiled softly, holding her in my arms in a loving hug. Suddenly all three werewolves tensed up. ''She's here isn't she?'' I glared at the door. Scott nodded. ''We'll hide until the timing is right,'' Scott whispered and all three of us vanished out the door, leaving an anxious and betrayed Derek alone to greet his oh so lovely girlfriend.

Janelle's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I let out a breathy sigh as my left arm basically hung at my side, my good arm clutching at it. We waited patiently, hearing that bitch try to convince Derek that we were lying. I tried my best not shift into my werewolf state and claw her face off. ''They're already here, aren't they?'' I heard her ask with disdain. I let out a low growl, my eyes crimson as we re-entered the loft. All three had glares on our faces that could kill. My claws were out, just begging to sink into that lying little face of her's. ''We can prove she's lying,'' Scott said pulling out a container of some powder. ''What is that?'' Jennifer asked, uneasy. ''My boss said it could be used against us, or help us,'' Scott growled, throwing the powder onto the Darach. My eyes widened as I covered my nose. ''Mistletoe,'' I whispered. Jennifer shifted into her true form, long enough for Derek to see and grab her by the neck, ready to rip her throat out. ''Derek wait!'' Stiles shouted. ''I'm the only one who can help your sister! Stiles! You'll never find your dad without me,'' she choked out. I snarled, knowing the bitch had a point.

_**Would you leave me if I told you what I've done?**_

_**And would you need me if I told you what I've become?**_

The drive to the hospital was uncomfortable. One, my arm was completely useless and numb. Two, the Darach was in the car in front of us and I wanted nothing more than to kill her, Three, Scott was between Stiles and I when we were holding hands. My eyes widened when we entered the hospital and it was in such a hectic state. ''Mom!'' Scott said. A nurse turned around and she smiled slightly when her eyes rested on Scott. ''Scott Cora needs to be on one of the ambulances, the storm is getting worse and the hospital in evacuating,'' she said hurriedly. Scott nodded, giving his mother a hug before we made our way to Cora's room. ''You don't need to keep me on a leash Derek. I'm going to help,'' Jennifer frowned. Derek glared at her. She turned her head to the left, seeing Scott give her the meanest glare that would sent her to hell if it could. She hesitantly looked to her left to see Stiles glaring viciously at her while holding a bat. She then turned behind her to see me with my fangs and red eyes, snarling at her. She uneasily fidgeted around, obviously uncomfortable. Once we made it to Cora's room I winced at the black blood that trailed down the hall. Suddenly another scent hit my nose. ''Oh no,'' I whispered, knowing who it was.

BAM!

Just as I said that, some guy was thrown across the floor to our feet as my mate and his brother shifted into their true state, snarling at us. ''Yeah we need help,'' the guy winced. ''Aiden!'' I yelled. My eyes widened when I saw an unconscious Cora behind them. ''Janelle,'' a look of shock came upon the werewolf's face. Scott growled, making an attempt to retrieve Cora. My mate and his twin, however, easily pinned him to the wall. ''All we want is her!'' it growled, pointing to Jennifer. ''And Janelle,'' I heard Aiden's voice escape their werewolf form. It was then that Stiles and the man made an effort to grab Cora, succeeding. Jennifer took this opportunity to run to the elevator. ''Oh hell no!'' I growled, tackling her inside the elevator, trapping her with me. She glared at me. ''You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm letting you out my sight, not when you have Stiles' dad,'' I snarled. She smirked. ''So the mighty female alpha is in love with the nerdy human boy,'' she scoffed. I growled, my eyes still a bright red. Suddenly the door opened and I gasped. ''Kali? Deucalion?'' I asked in surprise. Kali smirked. ''Hey pipsqueak,'' she nodded at me. She then noticed my limp arm. ''Who?'' she snarled. I nodded my head at Jennifer and Kali's eyes widened. Her face then turned into a vicious grin. ''Deucalion, the Darach broke Janelle's arm,'' Kali said. My eyes widened as he came to her side, taking off the tip of his cane. ''Then I think we need to avenge her,'' he smirked, throwing his spear, barely missing Jennifer's head. ''Move outta the way Janelle!'' Kali snarled, charging at Jennifer. My eyes widened as I stood in the corner of the elevator. Jennifer quickly hit any button but Kali had just barely stuck her head into the elevator. Jennifer glared, pushing the vicious alpha out. I stood, eye wide and remained silent.

''They're in here,'' I said tracing Stiles' scent. We entered a medicine room, seeing everyone already there. ''You can't save Cora without me,'' Jennifer admitted. I glared at her as I stood by Stiles' side. ''But I won't help you until I'm out of her and safe,'' she said. ''Why wouldn't you be safe?'' Scott asked. She glanced at me. ''Her pack wants to kill me. One reason is because I broke her arm and they want revenge, the other reason I refuse to tell you,'' she said. I snarled. ''You're just lucky Kali hasn't managed to rip your face off with her claws,'' I growled. She glared at me and I returned it tenfold. ''How about we just torture her to help us,'' the man, who I'm assuming is Derek and Cora's uncle suggested. ''Works for me,'' Derek growled. ''Um excuse me, Mr. Deucalion, oh just Deucalion want you to bring the girl named Jennifer to him in the ER reception area within 10 minutes,'' Scott's mom's voice was heard over the speaker. ''We have to do it,'' Scott said, worried for his mother's life. ''He won't do it! He won't hurt her, Deucalion wants perfection, he wants a true alpha,'' Jennifer quickly said.

_**You want a revelation**_

_**You want to get it right**_

_**But it's a conversation I just can't have tonight**_

My eyes widened. So it was true. Scott was the true alpha we've been searching for. Scott and the others quickly decided to help Jennifer in order to save Cora and Stiles' dad. ''We need to look for something to sedate the twins,'' Scott said. I nodded reluctantly, beginning to look for something that wouldn't harm my mate and his twin too horribly. ''How about this? Epinephrine?'' Scott said. My eyes widened, those were adrenalines. ''Those will just make them stronger,'' Derek shook his head. A knowing look crossed me and Peter. ''Or it could help one of us be stronger,'' I smirked. Peter, Scott, and I charged out of the room, Peter and I having the adrenalin needles stabbed into our chest and arm. I smirked when the feeling in my arm was returning and my body was ready to fight. ''Let's go boys, and girl,'' Peter smirked, his eyes turning a icy blue and claws out. I smirked, my eyes red and Scott's golden. I managed to tackle my mate down. ''Janelle knock it off! they growled, flinging me off of them. I landed at Stiles' feet. ''Come on, Peter and Scott have got it,'' he said, picking me up as they escaped to the ambulance below us in the garage.

I helped Stiles place a still knocked out Cora into the ambulance but froze when I realized something. ''Kali,'' I whispered, moving to investigate with Jennifer and Derek. ''Julia,'' Kali's chilling voice chuckled throughout the dark garage. I then covered my mouth when I saw a doctor who was supposed to be driving the ambulance, dead. Kale then appeared, twirling the keys of the ambulance with her slender fingers. ''It is you,'' she smirked, looking straight at Jennifer. She and Derek dashed as I quickly jumped into the ambulance, ready to fight my friend to save and defend Stiles. Kali noticed this and frowned, looking at me. ''What are you doing Janelle?'' Kali asked, glaring at Stiles. I protectively stood in front of hi, not going to allow anyone to touch him. ''Kali, he's done nothing wrong,'' I defended. She growled, eyes red, still glaring at him. ''I should kill him right now,'' she said. I roared down at her, snarling in warning. She seemed taken back, considering I had never defied her.

''You love him,'' she realized.

_**Cause it's so easy to say it to a crowd**_

_**But it's so hard my dear, to say it to you**_

_**Aloud**_

I nodded and she shook her head in disapproval. ''Aiden won't be happy,'' she murmured. I scoffed. ''Your prey is getting away Kali,'' I smirked, nodding in the direction Jennifer fled. Kali's eyes widened and she returned to chasing after her. I sighed and locked the ambulance door. ''That was amazing,'' Stiles said, wide-eyed. I smiled. ''I wasn't going to let her tear you to pieces,'' I sighed, leaning against his arm. Cora peacefully breathed as she laid in the gurney. ''I love you to Janelle,'' he whispered lovingly. I looked up at him, smiling happily. ''Then I'm happy,'' I smiled. He pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. His hands traveled all over my body, me gasping when they touched my breasts. He just kissed me harder, his hands dipping into my bra, groping my chest as my hands ran across his bare chest. I then pulled away. ''Not like this Stiles,'' I panted, out of breath. He quirked a brow. ''I don't want our first time together to be in an ambulance with Cora right in front of us,'' I nodded to the girl. He blushed and laughed. ''You're right. I can wait,'' he chuckled. I grinned, kissing his lips one more time. He smiled. ''I love you so much Janelle,'' he whispered. I beamed up at him. ''I love you to Stiles,'' I nodded. He then seemed to be nervous and scared about his dad. I sensed this and wrapped my arms around him.

''We're going to find him, I promise,'' I swore.

He nodded. ''I just hope he's alive when we do. I can't lose him Janelle. He's all I have,'' he got teary eyed. My heart sunk before my hand caressed his smooth cheek. ''That's not true, you've got me,'' I smiled. He smiled softly and nodded. ''And as long as you have me, I promise you we'll find your dad and get through this,'' I promised. He smiled and kissed me once more. Neither of us noticed Aiden and Ethan searching the garage for us just barely a few feet away.

_**You want a revelation,**_

_**You want to get it right,**_

_**But it's just a conversation I just can't have tonight**_

_**What do you want me to say?**_


	13. No Light, No Light (part 2)

_**My hands float up above me**_

_**And you whisper that you love me**_

_**And I begin to fade**_

_**Into our secret place**_

I tensed when I heard footsteps outside the ambulance. ''What is it?'' Stiles whispered in my ear softly. I pressed a finger to my lips, silently telling him to remain silent. I slowly crept to the window of the ambulance and peeked out. I stifled a gasped when I saw Aiden and Ethan barely a few yards from us. Stiles saw this as well and quickly pulled me down to the floor of the ambulance. We tried to keep our heartbeats as still as possible. 'Oh god, please don't let him see me with Stiles,' I silently prayed. While Aiden was in his shifted form, he had practically no control of his rage. If he saw Stiles and I together, he'd surely kill him and possibly me. I exhaled quietly when I saw their face peering into the ambulance window. Thankfully, Cora was low enough to be out of their sight. Stiles and I were directly underneath the window and remained perfectly still. After a few seconds Ethan and Aiden let out a snort and stalked away. We both sighed in relief, holding each other in our arms.

''You ok?'' Stiles asked.

I nodded, shuffling closer to his warm body. ''I'm putting you in more danger by the minute,'' I whispered. Stiles shook his head in disagreement. ''I've been in danger for about a year now,'' he offered lightly. ''I'm serious. I don't want to be the reason you get hurt Stiles, I could never live with myself if you got hurt because of me,'' I said softly, looking up to meet his gaze. ''Janelle, we've come this far along. Don't give up on me now,'' he said. I looked sadly at him. ''I'm not giving up on you, I'm protecting your life by staying out of it,'' I said but was cut off when Stiles kissed me roughly. My eyes bugged out at the sudden passion Stiles was showing. His tongue softly swept across my bottom lip, gently asking for permission. I smiled lightly and opened my mouth up for him. Our tongues danced, exploring each other's mouths. Suddenly, I was pinned on to the floor of the ambulance, poor unconscious Cora just a yard or so away from us. Stiles' body covered mine, pressing against me. I kissed him back eagerly, beyond happy at this loving moment.

BANG! BANG!

I let out a yelp as we both sat up. I sighed in relief when I saw Peter and Scott. Stiles got off of me and opened the ambulance door for them. ''What's going on?'' Stiles asked his best friend as I helped load Peter into the ambulance. ''I need to go back for my mom and Derek,'' Scott said in a rushed tone. Before either of us could say something he ran off, leaving us with the ex alpha. ''What exactly were you two doing in here?'' Peter asked with a smirk. ''N-Nothing,'' we both denied at the same time. ''Yeah right, I can practically smell the sex in here,'' Peter scoffed. I blushed. ''Idiot, we didn't even have sex. We were just kissing. . . over and over,'' I admitted, my face red as a tomato. Peter smirked teasingly. ''Yeah I'm sure,'' he rolled his eyes. ''How the hell are you Derek's uncle?'' Stiles asked incredulously. Peter shrugged. ''I'm the only Hale with any humor,'' he said casually. So it was Stiles, me, and Peter in between us. I chuckled when I saw the glare Stiles was giving Peter. ''Well don't let me interrupt your fun, please by all means continue,'' Peter stated sarcastically. I growled, eye twitched. ''We weren't having sex!'' Stiles blushed. ''Yeah and Derek is secretly a cheer instructor named Rolanda,'' Peter scoffed, sarcasm coating his words.

Stiles and I had just about enough of the older werewolf when we heard the tires of a car screech into the garage. My eyes bugged out when I saw Isaac driving someone's car. ''Get in! Get in! Get in!'' he panicked, repeatedly hitting the steering wheel of the car. I nodded, quickly jumping to my feet and carrying Cora's body to the back seat of the car. Stiles supported Peter and helped him in as well. Suddenly something caught my eye. ''Janelle?'' Stiles asked, confused. ''Janelle get your butt in here before your psycho werewolf mate comes in and kill me!" Isaac begged. ''S-Stiles,'' I pointed to the clipboard that was hanging from the ambulance. He went to my side and read where I was pointing. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. ''That's what it meant,'' he whispered. ''Stiles! Janelle!" Peter yelled as Aiden and Ethan quickly charged at us. ''Drive!'' I screamed. ''Not without you two!'' Isaac yelled back. I snarled in warning, banging the hood of the car, letting him know how serious I was. He reluctantly nodded and sped off, just in time to escape my mate and Ethan. ''Stiles we need to go warn Scott!'' I yelled. He nodded and we began running, Aiden hot on our trail.

We ran throughout the abandoned halls of the hospital, papers and medical instruments scattered all over the place. ''Scott!'' Stiles yelled. Suddenly we reached the elevator. Derek's unconscious body was laying on the floor. My mouth fell open when I had realized that Jennifer had betrayed us once more. ''Damn it!'' I cursed. Stiles, however, continued to run to the rooftops in search of his friend. I hesitantly followed, not really comfortable with leaving Derek by himself. I felt myself freeze when we had managed to get on the rooftops to see a very heartbroken and worried Scott, his mother nowhere in sight. ''She's gone. Mom,'' he whispered. I felt my expression pull into a sympathetic, pitiful look.

''You see Scott, if you had just joined the pack I could've told you that the guardians meant parents. I could've warned you that she was going to double cross you and you could've saved your mother,'' a dreadfully familiar voice lectured.

''Deucalion,'' I snarled, ready to kill him.

He told Aiden about the abortion, I'm sure of it. ''Janelle is that you? Why hello,'' Deucalion smirked. I snarled. ''You bastard!'' I roared. I charged at him and he easily stepped aside. I swiped at him, aiming for his face. He took my arm, my bad arm, making me yelp and fall to my knees. ''You almost cost me my plan, I should kill you for that,'' he growled lowly. ''Then do it,'' I spat, nothing but hate and venom in my voice. He chuckled, his claws lightly tapping my exposed throat, ready to rip it out. I closed my eyes in fear, wishing I could've told Stiles and Aiden how much they meant to me. I wished I could've told Stiles I loved him and how sorry I was that I never had a chance to show him how much I loved him. I wished I could've told Kali how much I appreciated her being an older sister figure to me, watching out for me and comforting me. I wished I could've told Allison and Lydia how grateful I was for their support during my darker times. That I could've told Scott, Ethan, and Isaac how everything would end up alright and how I was thankful for having friends like them. And Aiden. I wished I could've told him how sorry I was for getting the abortion. How I loved him and would never stop loving him. How we would always be connected to each other in some unique bond. How I loved him with every fiber of my being.

''You have no idea how important you are to my plan do you?'' Deucalion asked roughly.

''W-What?'' I gasped.

I could practically hear him smirking. ''If you were useless to me then I would've killed you like I killed Ennis. Like I killed my pack,'' he said, his nail lightly scratching my tan neck, drawing a thin line of blood. The cut healed instantly. ''You heal faster than any werewolf possibly can. With the amount of abuse you've been put through over these past five years, you should be dead,'' he said. I cringed at his rough tone. ''If you were as pathetic and helpless as you seem then I would've already killed you. But you're not. You don't know how truly powerful you are deep within. How valuable you are,'' he said, removing his claws. I furrowed my brows and yanked myself from his clutches.

''Janelle!'' Stiles yelled.

I didn't break my gaze from him. Deucalion smirked at the helpless tone Stiles' held. ''If you want him to remain alive, and Aiden as well, I suggest you do everything I tell you,'' he said. I snarled, nodding. ''Just leave them alone, or I'll kill you,'' I said venomously. Deucalion grinned. ''I would like to test a theory of mine, if you don't mind,'' he smirked. I scoffed. We both knew it was a command, I had no choice in the matter. ''What?'' I snapped, eyes narrow. He leaned in, whispering his theory. My eyes widened but I nodded shakily. I extracted my claws, ready.

Stiles' point of view~*~*~*~*~*~

I quickly made my way towards Janelle. Her claws were out, so I assumed she'd try attacking Deucalion. ''Janelle!'' I yelled. Her eyes met mine and I froze. Tears streamed down her perfect face, her hands shaking furiously. She mouthed something to me and I felt my heart stop. 'I'm sorry,' she mouthed. She rose her right arm and slashed her throat out with a sickening ''CCHHH''. Blood splattered all over the place, some staining my jeans and it poured from her heavy wound, her body colored in a bright red. I stood for a moment, in absolute shock. Scott gaped at the horrific scene, just as shocked as I was. ''J-Janelle!'' he yelled. His screams made me realize that I wasn't dreaming. This wasn't a horrible nightmare, this was real. Janelle was dead.

''JANELLE!'' I screamed, rushing to her side.

Suddenly she bent forward, as thought she was about to fall. Her arms were at her sides, limp. He head was bent down so that her dark hair shielded her face. She then tossed her head back, letting out a loud roar as her eyes matched the blood that stained her dress. She then straightened her back, the huge gash that was once on her neck was gone. It was like she never tore her throat out. She let out a gasp as her eyes returned to their natural hazel color and she fell to her knees in exhaustion. I just stood there, completely stunned. Deucalion watched in shock as well. His face the broke out into a huge grin. ''So it's true. You are what I've always suspected you were,'' he clapped, applauding Janelle. Scott watched, stunned at the scene that had just occurred in front of us.

''You know what you must do. Or else they suffer,'' Deucalion smirked, walking away. She nodded, trying to regain her breath. ''Scott?'' Deucalion called. Scott gulped, making his way to follow the demon wolf. ''Scott? You're not seriously going with him are you?'' I asked, wide-eyed. ''There's no other way. I have to,'' he muttered. ''No Scott, we can find our parents together,'' I offered, not wanting my best friend to be put in any danger just cause of this alpha prick. ''Come on Scott, there's always a plan B,'' I begged. Scott shook his head sadly. ''Not this time. I promise I'll find your dad, I promise,'' he swore before running with Deucalion, jumping off the building. ''SCOTT!'' I yelled. And just like that he was gone. It was just me and a shaken up Janelle. I dashed to her side, picking her up. ''Janelle,'' I whispered urgently. She shook her head in defiance. ''I'm fine. J-Just in shock is all,'' she assured. ''I'm getting you out of here before we both die,'' I sighed, carrying her bridal style in my arms.

It seemed like just a few seconds had passed before I had brought Janelle to my house. I carried her to my bathroom, helping her out of her blood soaked dress and tossing it into the trash. I blushed at the sight of her naked body. ''Stiles, you don't need to be such a prude,'' she joked softly. I blushed when she uncovered her chest, leaving her body completely open to my hormonal eyes. I gulped, the heat rising to my face. . .and amongst other areas. ''Janelle, if you keep doing that I'm not gonna be able to-,'' she cut me off when she kissed me, her arms wrapping themselves around my neck. Her naked body fully pressed against my clothed one. ''I want you Stiles,'' she whispered honestly. Her eyes swirled with anticipation and lust and love. I felt my cloud over with the same emotions as I wrapped my arms around her nude waist. ''You want me?'' I asked.

She nodded. ''I think I've always wanted you. Ever since you almost ran me over outside that coffee shop. I felt something for you that I never felt for anyone besides Aiden. You were there for me when he wasn't. You've always been there for me. I've always wanted you Stiles. Always,'' she pressed a soft, loving kiss to my lips. That was enough for me. My jeans and shirt were quickly discarded. ''Are you sure?'' I asked hesitantly. She smiled up at me. ''I love you Stiles, always,'' she said. My last article of clothing was pulled off and we were completely naked. I pressed her into the shower wall, the warm water soothing our sore muscles. But none of that mattered right now. It was just me and Janelle.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Hold on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_I want to thank all of my readers and those of you who have been writing reviews. It means the world to me that you guys take the time to let me know how you feel about this story. I also love how some of you like Janelle and Aiden together and the others love Stanelle, aka Stiles and Janelle. LOL. Anyways there's been some confusion who Janelle likes more. It's simple. Janelle will always love Aiden but he's hurt her so much that she drifted away and met Stiles. Now she knows what a good guy is and how she's meant to be treated and loves Stiles as much as Aiden. IN addition, Janelle did not want to enjoy the rape. Her inner wolf told her to submit and she couldn't help but feel some pleasure when Aiden raped her. But no she didn't want it and she didn't want to get the abortion. The next chapter will have a lemon between Stiles and Janelle. _


	14. Love in Their Eyes

_**I never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart**_

_**But then you came around and knocked me off the ground**_

_**Right from the start**_

_**You put your arms around me**_

_**And I believe that's it's easier for you to let me go**_

_**You put your arms around me and I am home**_

Third person point of view~*~*~*~*~

Stiles kissed her passionately under the shower head, the warm water just increasing the heat they both felt from within their bodies. Janelle wrapped her long, smooth arms around his strong neck, her chest brushing against his in a delightful way. ''Janelle,'' he groaned, feeling his manhood harden. ''S-Stiles,'' her voice was needy, something Stiles hadn't expected. Janelle was strong, that was something no one could deny. She didn't like relying on others for help. But that Janelle had become this seductive, needy, and shy girl before him. And frankly, Stiles liked the fact that is him who made her this way. ''Yes baby?'' he asked softly, his nose slightly rubbing against her neck. Her natural scent of strawberries and apple drove him crazy. It made him know that this wasn't a dream, it was a beautiful reality. Her dazed and cloudy eyes looked up at him. Her lips were plump and slightly red from their heavy kissing session.

''Please,'' she whispered.

His hazel eyes darkened with lust when she said that. He picked her up, carelessly shutting off the shower and carried her to his room. Neither of them cared that they were soaking wet, their focus was on each other and each other alone. Janelle's eyes shut in anticipation when her back hit his soft bed. Stiles loomed over her body, slowly crawling so his body hovered above her's. Unlike Aiden, he took his time. His actions were slow and passionate. Janelle loved that about him. Stiles' eyes scanned over her bare body, a pink tint coloring his usually pale cheeks. Janelle sensed his nervousness and smiled softly, reaching up to caress his cheek. Their eyes connected with each other.

''It's ok, I'm nervous to,'' she assured.

He quirked a brow. ''Really?'' he smiled slightly. She gently took his hand with both of her's, placing it over her racing heart. Stiles felt more at ease at that point. He felt better that he wasn't the only one a little afraid about this. His smile slowly faded when he saw the light scars that still decorated her body. His fingertips lightly traced the mating mark on her neck, making her gasp lightly. ''I wish I could've stopped him,'' he murmured. Janelle saw the regretful look in his eyes and slowly raised her head to place a loving kiss against his soft lips. They broke apart, out of breath.

''I don't want to think about him tonight, make me forget,'' she said.

_**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life**_

_**or if I'll drown**_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_

His heart leapt at those words and he quickly dipped his head down to kiss her roughly. His hands explored her smaller body, tracing the curves of her body. His hands then rested on her breasts. He lightly massaged them, resulting in Janelle trying not to moan. He pulled away from her lips, kissing down her jaw and down to her neck. He paused when she fidgeted when his lips ghosted over a certain spot on her neck, opposite side of her mating mark. He smirked slightly and began sucking on said spot. ''S-Stiles,'' she gasped out, her nails gently scratching up and down his muscular back. Once he saw she was distracted, one hand softly stroked her womanhood while the other pinched her left nipple. Her eyes flew open and she tossed her head back, exposing more of her neck to his mouth. ''Stiles!'' she slightly bucked her hips up to his hand, eager to be touched by him. His smirk widened.

''You like that baby?'' he teased jokingly, rubbing his fingers against her outer lips while his hand continued to tease her hardened nipple.

Janelle's eyes widened, her thoughts being pulled to all those horrible nights with Aiden. _''You like that baby?'' _his voice asked hauntingly. Suddenly a painful, burning sensation erupted from her mating mark. She yelped slightly but Stiles assumed it was from touching her. His finger gently slipped into her wet pussy, hesitantly moving it in and out. Part of Janelle felt pure bliss from his actions but deep within her, her inner wolf was pleading her to stop and do this with her mate. The wolf within her told her that this should be happening with Aiden, that he was the only once who could touch her this way. Janelle clenched her jaw, clutching at the sheets beneath her. ''S-Stiles,'' she whispered both in pleasure from his actions and in pain from her mating mark.

_**I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling**_

He slipped in another finger, scissoring them and prepping her for what was to come. The burning sensation only worsened. 'He is not our mate, he should not be doing this to us!' her wolf whined inside her head. A low growl came from Janelle's throat. 'I am no one's mate, I didn't want to be mated to Aiden, I was forced,' Janelle said defiantly. She knew her wolf had a point though. Wolves mated for life, and being a werewolf was no exception. Even thought Janelle was forced into being mated to Aiden, she was still his mate. Janelle loved Stiles and Aiden both, but her inner wolf wanted Aiden to be the one having sex with her right now. The side of her neck felt like she was being branded with a hot iron and Janelle let out a cry of pain, just as she climaxed on Stiles' fingers. She panted, coming down from her high as she locked gazes with the one above her.

''You ready?'' Stiles asked, his erection gently prodding at her wet pussy.

She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. She smiled through her glossy eyes and nodded. ''I love you,'' she whispered. Stiles couldn't have been any happier at that exact moment. He could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. He beamed down at her, kissing her softly.

''I love you to Janelle,'' he responded, a genuine smile decorating his handsome face.

Stiles leaned to the side, pulling out a condom from his drawer and hurriedly slipped it on. Janelle smiled happily, not being used to a guy being so responsible and thoughtful. He once again covered her hot body with his own, his dick against her pussy. He nodded, letting her know he was going through with it as he slowly eased his dick into her pussy. Janelle was shocked that he stretched her slightly, her eyes watering at the tiny amount of pain that nipped at her lower region as he pushed all the way in. Stiles noticed her discomfort and leaned in to kiss her, wiping a few stray tears away from her soft cheeks. She smiled in their kiss, oblivious to the dull burning feeling that nipped at her mating mark. The pain didn't last long and Stiles found that he could no longer hold back.

_**I've tried my best to not let you in to see the truth**_

_**And I've never opened up**_

_**I've never truly loved until you put your arms around me**_

_**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**_

He gave a hesitant thrust and gasped at the immense pleasure it brought him. He saw that Janelle had apparently liked it to because she moaned and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard before. His hips bucked into her's setting out a fast, rough pace. ''Ohhh! Stiles, harder, deeper,'' Janelle blushed, her arms and legs still tangled around him. He grunted, raising her hips a bit for a deeper penetration. Once he gave a rather rough thrust, a wave of ecstasy overcame the alpha underneath him.

''S-Stiles!'' Janelle moaned once he had found her g-spot.

She clenched around his shaft, squeezing him in the most pleasurable way. Stiles let out a deep moan, his voice now husky and deep. ''Janelle,'' he moaned lowly, burying her face into his neck. He continued to pound into her, making sure to hit that one spot every time. It wasn't long before an all too familiar knot began to form at the bottom of Janelle's stomach. Her inner wolf was howling up a storm, begging her to stop. Her wolf's pleads fell upon deaf ears as Janelle took charge of her body and moaned loudly in ecstasy, her nails lightly digging into his pale back.

''S-Stiles I'm g-gonna cum,'' she moaned, panting between words as she tried keeping up with his thrusts but found it nearly impossible.

''Just hold on a bit longer baby,'' he kissed her neck softly, wanting them to climax together.

It boosted his ego greatly that he, a simple human teenage boy, could make her, a powerful alpha female, moan and squirm underneath him as he fucked her into oblivion. He wished Aiden could've seen this, showing him that Janelle loved him just as much as she loved Aiden. That she enjoyed making love with him more than being fucked by the vicious alpha male. Stiles soon felt his stomach coil, letting him know he was nearing his climax. Janelle moaned, her mouth unable to prevent the tiny mews of pleasure as he continued to ram into her swollen pussy. A thin layer of sweat covered their heated bodies as they moved as one.

''Stiles!'' Janelle, moaned unable to hold on anymore.

''Janelle,'' Stiles grunted, shooting his load into the condom as he collapsed on top of the exhausted girl.

They panted, holding each other in a loving and tired embrace. Stiles pulled out of her, much to his dismay and tossed the used condom into the trash can. He then collapsed back onto the bed, right beside the blushing hazel-eyed girl. A satisfied and tired smile adorned her beautiful, tempting pink lips. ''That was amazing,'' Stiles broke the silence, a grin on his face, making his lover laugh. She nodded, moving to rest her head on his pale, muscular chest. ''It was probably the best I've ever had,'' she admitted. Stiles beamed down at her, pressing a tired kiss on her cheek.

''I love you Janelle,'' he whispered.

A content smile came over Janelle's face as she sighed happily. ''I love you to Stiles,'' she answered truthfully.

Her inner wolf whined, clearly unhappy at the fact that she had sex with another male that wasn't her mate. For the time being, Janelle shrugged off her inner wolf, beyond pleased with just being near Stiles. She knew this would result in future consequences with Aiden but she relished in the moment she had right now with Stiles. Stiles also knew that the dangers that they would both face would be heightened because of the deep bond they now shared, but decided not to worry about it for now. He had Janelle for right now and he would cherish every moment he had with her. He would protect her with his life and he knew now that she would do the same for him. For a moment he forgot about his hectic life. He forgot about his kidnapped father and werewolf best friend. He nearly forgot Lydia and his past feelings for her all together. And for a brief moment he forgot all the crazy things that had occurred in his life for the past few years. He wrapped a protective arm around her as they both rested on their sides, Stiles covering them both with a warm blanket. Janelle began to close her eyes, linking her hand with Stiles as sleep consumed them both.

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

_**I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling**_

_**I'll never let our love get so close**_

_**But you put your arms around me and I'm home**_


	15. Bad Timing, Moon Rising

Third person point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles walked into school with a goofy, confident yet handsome smile on his face. Last night had been amazing with Janelle. It was blissful and passionate. She had woken up before him and it was nice to turn around and wake up to her beautiful face in the morning.

_''I gotta get going. School starts in an hour and I'm naked,'' she grinned up at him._

_Stiles grinned down at her, pecking her lips with a kiss. _

_''I think I like you being naked more than in clothes,'' he whispered in her ear, making the alpha blush._

_''I'm sure you do, but I'm sure you wouldn't want everyone else to see me in my birthday suit,'' she smirked, seeing the jealous look in his beautiful eyes. _

_''My alpha!'' he said childishly, securing his arms around her small frame. _

_Janelle beamed, her laughter chiming more beautiful than any song, any sound in the world._

Stiles smiled softly as he went to open his locker. _''I'll meet you back here tonight,'' _Janelle's voice echoed in his head. 'Well I have something to look forward to tonight,' Stiles thought with a smirk. SLAM! Stiles jumped, eyes wide when a hand slammed his locker closed. His eyes followed the hand up a tan and muscular arm and finally looked into the furious eyes of a pissed off Aiden.

''Hey,'' Stiles said casually, causing the grumpier twin's eye to twitch in annoyance.

''Wanna tell me why I can smell my mate all over you?'' Aiden asked through clenched teeth.

Stiles' brow rose, mentally debating what he should tell the werewolf with phenomenal anger issues.

''We had sex.''

Ok, probably not the best thing he could've said. Aiden's eyes were struggling to remain a natural color but tiny sparks of ruby red could be seen swirling within the brown hues. Aiden easily pinned the human to the lockers, snarling down at him. He was a good five inches taller than Stiles and far more muscular.

''I'll kill you!'' Aiden sneered, his fangs already growing out.

''Oh crap,'' Stiles winced away from the growling alpha.

SMACK!

Both boys turned around, completely stunned. Aiden now had a red handprint on his left cheek and Stiles was being pinned into the lockers by a smaller, more delicate hand. They both locked gazes with the hazel brown eyes of Janelle. She returned their gazes with a heated glare, mostly directed at her mate.

''I've had enough of this bullshit,'' she muttered.

''You had sex with him!'' Aiden said lowly but the anger was evident in his husky voice.

''You had sex with Lydia,'' Janelle countered, her voice and expression calm and laidback.

Aiden opened his mouth to say something but no words seemed to come out. Janelle turned to Stiles.

''Is there a reason why you suddenly thought it would be ok to challenge an alpha who just so happens to be my mate? Not to mention he's an alpha with breath taking anger issues?'' she asked with a smirk.

Stiles found himself remaining silent, just like the werewolf next to him. Janelle smirked but it faded and she let out a sigh. ''I've already told you both that I love both of you. I've tried staying away from both of you but I can't. It's like this gravity yanks me back to one of you every time I try walking away,'' she said. Both males looked down at her with pity. ''Janelle, I love you, we're mates!'' Aiden said, gently holding her hands. She offered a small smile. ''I love you to, but I love him to,'' her eyes met Stiles'.

''So what now?'' Aiden asked.

Her eyes saddened and glanced at the floor, debating what her decision will be. She then looked up, a small smile on her pretty face. Her eyes flickered from both males, wanting to look them both in the eyes as she told them:

''Give me some time, I'll figure something out.''

And with that she casually strolled away. Both Aiden and Stiles watched her, mouth open and stunned expression plastered on their handsome faces. ''She just blew us off,'' Stiles said. Aiden nodded. ''Let her go, Janelle always finds a solution to everything,'' Aiden's expression became normal as he straightened up. Stiles quirked a brow at the alpha. ''She does?'' he asked. Aiden nodded, then smiled slightly. ''It was one of the things I first loved about her.''

_''Damn it Ethan!'' an angry Aiden snarled._

_A younger Janelle quirked a brow, strolling outside to take a look at what had upset her friend. She stifled a laugh when she saw Aiden and Ethan's car completely trashed. She then looked up at Aiden who threatened to wolf out at any given moment._

_''Do I dare ask what happened?'' she grinned._

_Aiden snarled, glaring at his younger twin who looked ashamed and partially afraid._

_''He crashed our car into a street light because he was texting,'' he glared._

_''I didn't mean to Aiden!" Ethan defended, an apologetic look on his face._

_A motherly smile adorned Janelle's face as she hopped into her car and drove away without saying a word, leaving the two alpha twins to watch her leave in shock before Aiden continued yelling at Ethan, _

_ About two hours later they both heard Janelle come back, something attached to the back of her car that was covered in a huge car cover. Aiden quirked a brow. ''Where have you been and what the hell is attached to your car?'' he asked. Janelle smiled, yanking off the cover to reveal two, new motorcycles. Both of the twins' eyes lit up like a child who just woke up on Christmas morning. Janelle just stood with a huge grin on her face._

_''You guys needed something new to drive anyways,'' she shrugged before she was tackled into a huge bear hug by Aiden and Ethan._

Aiden smiled at the memory. Stiles stood, eyes slightly wide. He had known Janelle was kind and loving but he never imagined she would do that for the twins. He also noticed the loving look in Aiden's eyes. ''So that's why you were so pissed when Isaac was on your bike,'' Stiles realized. Aiden nodded. ''I love that bike, but it's because Janelle gave it to me,'' he admitted. Stiles nodded, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. He nodded to the alpha. ''Yeah, Janelle is full of surprises,'' he said before thinking back.

_Stiles was beyond pissed. First he failed his pop quiz in English but now he had detention with Mr. Harris for ''disrupting the class''. He glared at the dick of a teacher who just grinned back at him._

_''Glaring at me won't make the time go by any faster,'' Mr. Harris taunted._

_Stiles felt his eye twitch in aggravation._

_Suddenly, both jumped in shock when the door swung open. Stiles felt his eyes soften when Janelle entered the room, an urgent look on her face. _

_''Mr. Harris some boys are breaking all the new computers in the computer lab,'' she said panting._

_Mr. Harris' eyes widened as he practically pushed the teen out of the way to go catch the hoodlums. Janelle watched, her expression fading into a smirk as she turned to face Stiles._

_''Told you I could get you out of detention,'' she grinned._

_Stiles laughed, standing up and grabbing his bag as he walked over to the attractive alpha female. He pecked her cheek with a shy kiss as he grinned down at her._

_''Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?''_

_''You may have mentioned it once or twice.''_

Stiles could feel the faint blush on his face as he chuckled a bit at the memory. Even Aiden couldn't help but laugh a bit. ''She really is an amazing girl,'' Aiden nodded in agreement. The two got some confused looks from Allison and Lydia who walked past them, wondering when the hell those two started getting along. Stiles nodded in agreement. ''You really love her don't you?'' he asked the taller male. Aiden nodded without any hesitation. ''With all of my heart,'' he answered. Stiles smiled kindly, nodding. ''She loves you to,'' he said, his smile fading slightly. Aiden seemed taken back at his statement. ''She loves you to, I can tell,'' Aiden responded. ''How?'' Stiles asked, curious. Aiden smiled half heartedly.

''They way you look at each other. She used to only look at me that way,'' Aiden smiled slightly before heading off to class.

~*~*~*~Janelle's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~

It was now 11:30 at night as I drove to the still abandoned hospital. Stiles had texted me about 10 minutes ago saying we had to talk and that it was urgent. I pulled into the garage, shivering at the memory of the events that occurred last time I was here. Images of Jennifer's smirking face and everyone getting hurt danced around my mind. I shrugged off the creepy chills and stepped out into the car. I gasped when I heard my phone buzz, seeing that Stiles was calling me.

''Yeah I'm in the garage, where are you?'' I said, smiling with ease.

**''Turn around.''**

CLACK!

I froze, hearing Deucalion's voice answer the phone instead of Stiles. I slowly turned around, only to see Deucalion holding Stiles, his deadly claws pointed at the human's neck. ''J-Janelle,'' Stiles choked out. I gasped, my heart racing as my eyes watered. ''Stiles!'' I screamed, completely paralyzed with fear and worry.

''I find it interesting how a human could hold such value to a powerful alpha female,'' Deucalion hummed, tapping his claw against Stiles' pale neck.

''Let him go,'' I whispered, fearing for his life.

''That's not even the best part,'' a horribly familiar voice cooed.

Kali stepped out of the shadows, holding back a livid Aiden. It was the worst betrayal in the world. The woman I thought of as my older sister had betrayed my trust entirely. I felt my mouth hang open as I stood helplessly. ''Aiden!'' I screamed. ''Janelle!'' Aiden yelled, fighting harder to get to me. ''Let them go! You said that they'd be safe!'' I pleaded.

''If you did what we said,'' Deucalion cut me off, a victorious smirk on his face.

''W-What do you want?'' I asked, facing Deucalion.

''It's simple, turn him,'' he smirked, holding Stiles up.

My eyes widened. ''No!'' I snarled.

''Kali,'' Deucalion called. She sent me a sympathetic look before pressing her claws against Aiden's throat, causing him to stop struggling. Deucalion faced me. ''Then we kill Aiden,'' he shrugged as if it was nothing. ''J-Janelle d-don't!'' Aiden gasped.

''Why do you want me to turn Stiles anyway?'' I asked, tears running down my cheeks.

''It'll ensure Scott being on our side,'' Kali explained. I glared at her. ''Janelle don't do it! Just get out of here!'' Stiles said but winced when Deucalion pressed a sharp claw to his throat, ready to kill him. My eyes widened.

''Aiden, you should be happy about this,'' Deucalion turned to my mate.

''And why the hell would I be happy?'' Aiden grunted.

''Once Janelle turns him and Scott helps us kill the Darach, you can be the one to kill him,'' Deucalion smirked.

All three of our eyes widened. He had been planning this all along. He knew if he brought Aiden that he could try persuading him to help kill Stiles. ''Aiden don't listen to him!'' I begged. Aiden's eyes flickered.

''You're insane!'' Aiden snarled at Deucalion who simply smirked in return.

''Am I? If you help us, you get what you've always wanted. You're no idiot Aiden, you know that with Stiles out of the picture you get the one thing you've always wanted. . .,'' Deucalion's blind eyes trailed back to me as he smirked.

''Janelle,'' he grinned. Aiden's eyes widened at the thought.

''You can have the family you always wanted with her. She can bare you pups, be your mate with no interruptions or worries. And all you have to do is help us,'' Deucalion encouraged.

''Aiden, please don't,'' I cried, pleading my mate.

Kali hesitantly released him as he slowly made his way to me. He made a move to caress my cheek but instead yanked my hair, forcing my head back as he held me down. His claws sunk into the back of my neck, making me wolf out in order to prevent the wounds from seriously harming my body. ''A-AIDEN!'' I screamed as my fangs grew out. He pulled harder, making my mouth fall open. Deucalion smirked as he began yanking Stiles in front of me. He gripped Stiles' arm, placing it right above my open fangs. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks as I tried to close my mouth but found Kali holding it open with her claws. My gaze looked at Stiles, then at Aiden. Both had sympathetic looks in their eyes. I couldn't bare meeting their gazes so I clenched my eyes shut. 'I'm sorry Stiles,' I mentally apologized. Just as I felt the tip of Stiles' arm touch my teeth something snapped. My eyes re-opened only for my vision to be a deep red color and my lips pulled back into a snarl as an inhuman growl erupted from my throat.

Human hands were now enormous wolf claws.

My once tanned skin had become midnight black fur.

Normally bright hazel eyes were now turned into blood colored orbs.

My teeth were now a set of canines.

I now stood on all fours.

Both Aiden and Stiles looked in absolute shock as I had finally transformed into my true state. Deucalion had a knowing smirk on his face, as if he predicted this.

''The other True Alpha has finally woken up.''


	16. It Was Never a Choice

_Thank you my awesome readers! I wish I had more reviews because I want to know who you think Janelle will choose in the end, I find it very interesting. I have made up my mind who she'll choose but it's still nice to get reviews. So type your reviews for which team you're on: Aiden or Stiles. Who knows? Maybe I'll change my mind and pick the other. But I won't if you don't write reviews! Enjoy the chapter!- MaliceNSpice_

Third person point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The once fragile and kind hearted alpha female had shifted into a blood thirsty, enormous wolf. Her beautiful hazel brown eyes that both Aiden and Stiles had loved were now the exact color of crimson blood. She arched her back, her thick black fur bristled at the sight of Deucalion. Aiden, Kali, and Stiles had all backed away from the snarling werewolf except the blind werewolf. He put on a facade, pretending not the be afraid of the girl he had been abusing. However, even he knew deep down within his heartless being, he was terrified. He had no control over Janelle now that she had enough of being pushed around. It was like cornering a wild animal. The animal would either choose one of two things. The animal could cower and submit; what Janelle had been doing these past few years with Aiden and Deucalion. The second choice was that the animal would attack in order to free itself from the corner it had been pushed into. Right now, Janelle had chosen the second choice.

With a slow lick of her muzzle, she crouched down low. Her eyes had targeted her prey and she launched herself. ''Ah!" Deucalion was quick enough to dodge her tackle, but wasn't fortunate enough to avoid her strong claws digging into the flesh of his arm. He glared heatedly at the true alpha, his vision blurry but good enough to make out the outline of the large wolf. He snarled back at her but it did nothing but made Janelle smirk, a lust for his blood overcoming all her senses. ''Janelle!'' Aiden yelled, worried for her. She let out a loud howl, tossing her head back. Aiden just watched with wide eyes. He then glared at Kali.

''Are you happy?! This is what you two wanted right?'' he yelled.

Kali had a concerned look on her beautiful tanned face. She had lost Ennis, she couldn't think about losing Janelle as well. She shook her head, and for the first time in a long time her eyes became wet with tears.

''N-No, Deucalion said it was to help her. That it would just wake up the alpha within her, he never mentioned this,'' she stuttered, absolutely shocked.

Stiles watched in stunned silence. The quiet, sweet Janelle had evaporated into this killing machine. He had come so close to being bitten by her. He gazed down at his arm, seeing not even a tiny scratch on him. 'That's what made her shift, she's doing this for me,' Stiles thought. He jumped when a pained screech of agony escaped Deucalion's mouth as Janelle's powerful jaw clamped down on his arm, standing on her hind legs as she refused to let go. He clenched his jaw, his sunglasses falling off his face as his crimson eyes were revealed. He glared down at the wolf, his arm in excruciating pain as she bit down harder when their gazes connected.

''Y-You'll never be a true alpha if you kill me,'' he panted, blood soaking his coat.

For a split second he saw her human face. Her soft, pink lips twisted into a taunting smirk. Her eyes narrow with pure hatred. Her nostrils flared as the scent of his blood overcame them. But what struck him with fear more than anything else was that chilling smirk as her canines sunk deeper into his arm, preparing to tear the limb off completely. The smirk let him know that she had one, that she didn't need him or the pack anymore. That she was done with being the victim. It let him know she was the victor in this sick game of his.

Everyone in the room froze when the wolf had shifted back into her human form. Janelle still had Deucalion's arm in her snarling mouth as she allowed her body to adjust from the change. She then spat it out like it was garbage, his blood painting her lips in a vibrant red. She smirked down at the alpha who fell to his knees on to the concrete, clutching his arm. She stalked over to him, her claws out and ready. She then made him meet her taunting gaze.

''You will never hurt me again,'' she whispered harshly,

Deucalion glared, wanting nothing more than to sink his claws into her throat and kill her.

''You will think of me everyday for the rest of your miserable life,'' she said, looking at the nearly torn of arm.

''And just how long will that miserable life be?'' Deucalion gulped.

Janelle smirked, eyes flickering red in the darkness. Deucalion's eyes widened.

''Janelle don't!'' Stiles yelled as she raised her claws.

With a swipe of her arm, her hands gently held the sunglasses that had fallen off the alpha. She slowly handed them to his shaking hand as she turned around to leave the building. Everyone was in awe. She had the chance to end him. The chance to kill the same alpha who treated her like shit for the past few years. Why did she let him live?

''That's the difference between you and me Deucalion,'' she chuckled, strutting towards her car.

She spun around to meet the defeated alpha and smiled.

''I'm not a monster.''

She got in that car and never looked back.

Aiden's point of view~*~*~*~*~

I ran through the trees, not wanting anyone to see me. I needed to find her, I had to find Janelle. I had to explain I had no intention of making her bite Stiles. Yeah I might've hated the human for stealing my mate away from me but I wouldn't ever do that to him. I wouldn't do that to Janelle. I've hurt her a lot in the past, things I'm not proud of. I wouldn't come between her and Stiles, I couldn't take away the one thing that made her happy. I panted slightly as I entered our apartment, not even bothering to turn on the lights. I jumped when I saw her sitting on the couch, a blank expression on her face. Deucalion's blood still stained her chin but she had washed it out of her mouth. She turned to look up at me.

''Janelle I-,''

''I'm not mad.''

I stood, taken back at her calm tone. She simply smiled slightly at me.

''What?'' I asked, not even sure if I heard her right.

''I know why you did what you did,'' she said softly as I sat next to her on the couch.

''The why'd I do it?'' I asked, staring right into the brown eyes I've come to love deeply.

Her smile softened.

''You weren't gonna let me bite him. It was your arm I felt, wasn't it?'' she asked.

I nodded.

''Why would you save him?'' she asked, holding my hand.

''Cause he makes you happy. I've hurt you too many times before Janelle, I wouldn't let the guy you love to be taken away from you. . . even if it's not me,'' I said softly, my thumb softly stroking her delicate hands.

''How do you know it's not you that I love?''

My wide eyes connected with Janelle's loving gaze. ''What?'' I asked, almost whispered. She smiled softly as she leaned close to me. I heard the light raindrops gently tapping against the window, a soothing sound as rain began to fall outside. Her soft angel lips pressed against mine in a slow kiss. Her eyes closed as she deepened the kiss, me doing the same without any hesitation. My hands held her lower back, pulling her closer to me as her arms wrapped around my neck. She pulled away, eyes full of love.

''It's you, Aiden,'' she smiled, eyes brimming with tears.

My heart beats faster in my chest at the realization. She nodded, as if reading my mind.

''I love you, it's always been you,'' she smiled as a stray tear rolled down her smooth cheek.

I grinned happily, kissing my mate. She was telling the truth, her heart beat had remained its steady beat. I caressed her cheeks with my hands, thumbing away the happy tears that escaped her eyes.

''I love you Janelle, I love you so much,'' I whispered.

''I love you to Aiden, I always have,'' she smiled, crying.

''Why you crying then?'' I laughed, incredibly happy.

''Because I'm so happy, and I love you,'' she shrugged, laughing through her tears. I laughed with her, wrapping my arms around her as I hugged her. The low growling of distant thunder just increased the passion in our kisses. Before either of us knew it, our clothes were off and we laid in bed as we panted to catch our breath. I softly traced her spine with my fingertips as she laid her head on my chest. Our hands entwined together as the early morning light peeked through the windows, a light rain still pouring down, giving the street a certain glow. Janelle smiled up at me, a blush on her cheeks from our previous actions.

''We went all night,'' she laughed lightly, making me chuckle.

''And I think I'm gonna have to do it again tonight, and the next night, and the next night,'' I grinned, kissing her neck softly.

''That sounds nice,'' she admitted, a tired smile coming over her flawless face.

''I love you Janelle,'' I repeated. She smiled, closing her eyes as she laid her head against my shoulder.

''I love you too Aiden, forever,'' she nodded as sleep took over my mate.

I smiled happily placing one more kiss to her forehead as I rested my chin on top of her head. The scent of our love making filled our warm apartment in a pleasant way. Sunshine was slipping through the curtains, giving the room just enough light for me to look over my sleeping mate. My mate. A smile came over my face. She chose me.

''She chose me,'' I smiled to myself.

I didn't see the warm smile on Janelle's face as she snuggled into my muscular shoulder.

''It was never a choice Aiden, it was always you,'' she whispered lovingly.

I held in her in my arms as my eyes closed in a blissful sleep with my mate. My Janelle.


	17. Together, The Begining of the End

_**I've been walking this road of desire**_

_**I've been begging for blood on the wall**_

_**I don't care that I'm playing with fire**_

_**I'm aware that I'm frozen inside**_

_**I have known all along.**_

''A Faoladh?" I blinked my hazel eyes.

Deaton nodded, handing me an ancient-looking book.

''It's a rare species of werewolves said to be hunted to extinction by hunters many ages ago,'' he explained.

''Except for me,'' I murmured, my eyes scanning the page.

He nodded. ''You might not be a true alpha. But you're no ordinary alpha either. A Faoladh is far more unique and pure than the two types of alphas,'' he said gently.

''How?''

We both turned to see a confused-looking Aiden enter the room. He stood by my side, holding my hand in comfort. I smiled up at my mate before nodding at Deaton in curiosity.

''A Faoladh is a species of werewolf that is said to be a protector. They are said to help the wounded, protect children and the defenseless, and to help those who are lost find their way.''

My eyes widened. 'So, that's why I have healing abilities,' I realized mentally. I gulped, remembering last night. My eyes drifted to my hands. I almost killed Deucalion, I had almost turned Stiles into one of us. I had turned into a huge freaking wolf with fur!

''Then why did I almost kill Deucalion?" I asked, slightly sad that I had nearly taken a life.

''You were protecting Stiles. Even though it was really Aiden's arm you felt, your mind thought it was Stiles'. It must've set off your basic urge to protect what you care about. The fact that you're a Faoladh increases this urge and you shifted into your true, Faoladh alpha state.''

''Then why does Deucalion think she's a true alpha?'' Aiden asked with a quirk of his brow.

''True alphas and Faoladhs are very similar. Both are extremely rare and could be confused with the other. The only difference is that true alphas don't get their power from heritage or a bite. Faoladh alpha genes can be passed from generation to generation, but it often skips a few generations before the gift is given to the next,'' Deaton explained.

I nodded. I knew this would mean more trouble. Jennifer would find this out and take advantage of this. Deucalion would want revenge. I growled in the back of my throat. Deaton shot me a look. ''You know what you must do,'' Deaton said knowingly. I nodded, a smirk on my face.

''We're going to stop her.''

~*~*~**~~*~*~*Stiles' point of view~*~**~~**~*~*~*~

I was shocked even as I entered school this morning. Janelle had turned into a giant wolf. She almost killed Deucalion! Aiden had actually saved me from the bite. I stared into space, so many thoughts running through my mind. But mroe importantly, they wen back to this morning.

_''We can't see each other anymore.''_

_Janelle blinked at my honesty. She had snuck out of her apartment to meet up with me before school. Her happy glow made me aware who she had chosen._

_''Cause of last night?" she asked softly._

_There was a sad look in her eye and I immediately sat up, hugging her._

_''No, I don't care what you are, a part of me will always love you,'' I said lovingly._

_''Then why?" she asked._

_I looked Janelle straight in the eye, our matching eyes colliding. _

_''Because you love him,'' I said. Her eyes widened._

_''It's always been him Janelle. At first, I didn't see what was between you two. I guess that's because I wanted you for myself. But after last night, I realized he was willing to die for your happiness. You deserve someone like that,'' I explained._

_Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks and I thumbed them away. She returned my hug, smiling. She nodded, knowing I was right. It had always been Aiden. And it always would be Aiden._

_''I'll always love you,'' she whispered._

_I smiled, nodding. ''I love you too.''_

I sighed, reopening my eyes. Janelle had made her choice, even if she never told me. I had known she had chosen Aiden. He was her mate, even thought it was forced in the beginning, that somehow brought them together. I sighed, heading off to find my father.

_**In the middle of the night,**_

_**I don't understand what's going on**_

_**It's a world gone astray**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

~*~**~*~*~*~*~Kali's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stared numbly out the window of my apartment, staring at the full moon. The sun had just set, and the Lunar Ellipse would be occurring in a few more hours. My face twisted into a glare at the thought of Julia. . .well Jennifer now. My clawed fists shook at my sides. I wanted revenge, I wanted to kill her like I should've all those years ago. My eyes flickered when I sensed a presence in my room. A small smile crossed my lips.

''You always were the only one who could sneak up on me. . .not even Ennis could do that,'' I slowly turned around to stare into Janelle's hazel brown hues.

Her face remained stoic. I knew she was debating whether she could trust me again. I didn't blame her after what happened last night. Nevertheless, I offered a sad smile.

''You were the only other person besides him that I actually cared for. The only other family I had. It was just him and you.''

''Why'd you do it Kali? You were my sister,'' she asked, sadness in her voice.

I sighed, my claws retracting so my actual hands and feet were human. I met her gaze sadly.

''I swear to you I didn't know he'd do that to you, Janelle. Deucalion said it would help you. He never told me that he'd actually go through with making you bite that human boy. If I had known. . . I never would've done it.''

Her eyes were still untrusting.

''I wanted to tell you something,'' she sighed.

''Go ahead,'' I nudged her. Her sad eyes met mine.

''Ennis knew he was going to die,'' she said softly. My eyes widened at the mention of my dead mate.

''W-What?''

''He said he had a feeling that Deucalion would do something like that, in order to gain his strength. He told me to give you his final words,'' Janelle whispered. Tears ran down our faces even though I tried to remain stoic.

_''What do you mean you're gonna die?'' Janelle blinked at the injured alpha male._

_''It won't be much longer. I need you to tell Kali something,'' he gasped. The wounds from his fight with Derek were healing and Janelle looked down at him in confusion. How could he die? Deaton just to them that he'd be all right?_

_''Ok, what is it?'' Janelle questioned._

_''I want you to tell her that I love her. I love everything about her. I want her to find happiness and peace, even if it's without me. I want her to know that I'm sorry we never had the family we both wanted and that I never got a chance to propose like I had planned to. Janelle, please tell Kali how much I love her. . and how sorry I am.''_

I collapsed to the ground in tears. Janelle cried with me, embracing me in her slender arms. I sobbed Ennis' name over and over again, wanting my mate back.

''It's weird how people are afraid to die. Living hurts more than dying, because when you die. . .the pain is over.''

I slowly met Janelle's watery eyes. ''W-What?'' I sniffled. She offered a small smile.

''Those were his last words. Kali, he wasn't afraid to die. He had a great life with you. He said it was a life worth living for. . .and a life worth dying for.''

A tiny smile crept across my lips. Memories of Ennis crowded my mind. I began smiling through my tears, remembering that we did have an amazing life together. I smiled, still crying as I cried into Janelle's embrace. She nodded, a sad smile on her lips. She knew it was my own way of apologizing to her and thanking her for being my sister. After several minutes of crying, the moon's light hit us. Our eyes flickered red. We stood, knowing it was time. The Lunar Ellipse would be happening in just a few more hours. I gave Janelle a short nod and a smirk. She returned my smirk, her eyes changing a deep blood red as she nodded.

''It's time.''

_**No more tears**_

_**No 'cause nothing else matters**_

_**I've been closing my eyes for too long**_

_**Only vengeance will make me feel better**_

_**There's no rest until I know it's done**_

~*~*~*~**~*~*~Aiden's point of view~*~*~*~**~*~*~

The four of us ran to Derek's loft. We needed back up if we were going to get rid of Jennifer and Janelle had pointed out that Derek would be more than willing to help us. Kali and Ethan traveled ahead while I remained at the same pace as my mate. It wasn't long before we entered the empty loft.

''They're gone,'' Ethan sighed.

Janelle huffed. ''He must be looking for Scott. He's gonna try and turn him against Deucalion,'' she realized.

CRASH!

We all jumped back as the skylight above us was shattered as Jennifer came crashing down, the intent to kill written on her face. I stood in front of Janelle protectively as Kali and Jennifer glared heatedly. Jennifer's face twisted into a sadistic smirk.

''Time to die Kali,'' she chuckled.

''I don't think so,'' Kali growled. I laced my fingers with Janelle's. The most horrible feeling washed over me and I knew Janelle sensed it to. I locked my gaze with her's.

''Together?'' I asked with a gulp. We both knew what was going to happen. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Tears coated her beautiful eyes. She gave me a reassuring smile.

''Together. . .,'' she nodded, turning her head back to face the Darach.

Janelle and I glared, our eyes shifting red in sync. We squeezed each other's hands one last time before we let out a thunderous roar and lunged at Jennifer.

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**I don't know what's going on**_

_**It's a world gone astray**_

_**In the middle of the night**_


	18. Someone Who Has Seen the Light

_**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**_

_**And love is not a victory march**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback 3 years ago, Third person point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two young teenagers looked at the scene before. them. The younger of the two gasped. Bodies where laying on the ground, dead. Kali stood, a solemn look on her panting face as blood dripped from her claws. Her eyes locked with the younger teenagers in sympathy.

''I had to Janelle, I did what I had to do,'' Kali said softly.

Aiden stood closer to a paralyzed Janelle, just as shocked as him. He was barely 14 and had never seen a dead body before. He was grateful he had told Ethan to stay home, he didn't need to see this gruesome sight.

''W-Why? Kali, how could you just slaughter your own pack?'' Janelle asked.

Kali sighed. The girl was the little sister she never had and Kali didn't want her to see her like this. Kali's head lifted up when she saw her mate approach the scene. His eyes looked over with a shocked expression on his handsome face. She shot him a knowing look and nodded. He sighed, looking at the traumatized children.

''You'll understand when you're older. When both of you find your mates, you'll realize that you'll do anything to be with them,'' he spoke softly, very out of character for him.

Aiden frowned, shaking his head at the two older alphas. He shrugged off Ennis' hand on his shoulder and nudged at Janelle. ''Let's go,'' he muttered. Janelle nodded, casting one more look at Kali. Kali's mouth opened as if to say something but she closed it and just sent the young girl an apologetic look. Kali had known Janelle had never been good with death, her pack had died just short of a year ago. Kali didn't want Janelle to see this, she didn't need to see anymore death.

Aiden and Janelle walked to the abandoned house they called a home. A few months after Janelle's pack had died she ran into the alpha twins by mistake. Ethan had been the first to befriend her, immediately himself. He had been the one to make her feel welcome. Aiden was the one who was hesitant to trust her. But that moment when their eyes locked, something shot through both of them. Neither of them knew at the time, but that was the exact moment that sealed their fate. Once the three got to know each other, they agreed to be their own merry band of alphas. They had been together ever since. It was long before Janelle had ran into the alpha female named Kali.

_''Who are you?'' blinked a twelve year old Janelle._

_Kali stood, stunned at the brave little girl. _

_''Do you realize what I am kid? I'm an alpha!'' Kali snarled, hoping to scare the runt off._

_Janelle just smiled kindly and nodded. ''Yeah I know! I am too, see?'' Janelle puppy-like hazel eyes flickered red and Kali stood in shock. An instant sisterly feeling overcame the two female werewolves. Kali felt the need to protect this fearless, tiny child. Janelle felt the need to follow this cranky woman and befriend her. Kali allowed the tiniest of smiles to grace her pink lips. Janelle returned the smile, putting her small hand in Kali's clawed one. _

It wasn't much longer when Janelle introduced the twins to her ''older sister''. Kali was even more surprised to find out that the twins were alphas as well and morphed into the mega werewolf form. Kali pondered her next choice but decided to agree to bring them to a pack council meeting.

_''And who are they?'' Talia Hale smiled kindly at the twelve year old alphas. _

_Janelle and Ethan smiled back while Aiden stared, unsure of what to make of this alpha female. He was only comfortable with his brother and Janelle. He didn't even trust Kali completely. Kali smiled reassuringly at Janelle, not allowing anyone else to see that she had a soft spot for the child._

_''I had found the girl, Janelle, a month ago. I then met the twins, Aiden and Ethan, and figured to bring them here,'' she spoke politically. _

_Ennis scoffed. ''Great so now we're a babysitting service?'' he snorted. Kali glared at the muscular male. _

_''Shut up Ennis!'' she glared._

_Janelle smiled, knowing that deep down, the two would end up together. _

Janelle sat by an old tree, looking up at the crescent moon. Aiden watched from a distance before he sighed, walking over to the kind alpha and took a seat by her side.

''Aiden?'' her soft voice asked.

''Yeah?'' he asked, looking down at her slightly tan face.

''Do you think we made the right choice? Joining Deucalion's alpha pack?'' she blinked.

Aiden debated the question in his mind for a moment. He sighed, shrugging. ''I don't know. The only reason Ethan and I don't have a pack is cause we've been orphans since we were like two. I trust Deucalion though, he's like a dad to me,'' his voice was soft. Janelle's face twisted at Deucalion's name. She didn't trust him, he would send her mean looks during the alpha meetings.

''Aiden, what do you think Ennis meant about doing anything for our mates?'' Janelle blinked.

A light pink blush dusted Aiden's sun kissed cheeks. He had always had a crush on Janelle, ever since he first looked into her hazel eyes when they first met. ''I-I don't know!" he muttered, looking away so she wouldn't see his blush. She smiled softly, her heart beating slightly faster. She liked Aiden, she always did. He was strong, cute, and cared about her. He acted stoic and bossy at times, but she knew it was because he was watching out for her. ''You wanna know what I think he meant?'' she asked gently. Aiden quirked a brow, looking back down at her. He nodded.

''I think Kali did what she did to be with Ennis. I think they love each other a lot, and they'd do anything to be with each other. I think being mates means a lot more than having a crush on someone. It's like that person is more than your boyfriend or girlfriend. It's like they're your everything. It's like they're your other half,'' Janelle smiled, never taking her gaze off of Aiden's.

His heart leapt at her words. ''H-Have you found your mate yet?'' he asked shyly. Janelle smiled. She shook her head. ''Not yet, I have someone in mind though,'' she shrugged. Aiden's eyes widened. He didn't dare ask who she liked. Deep down, he knew she meant him. It couldn't have been Ethan, they both knew he didn't like girls in that way. She didn't hang around with any other boys. It had to be him. ''What about you?'' she asked. Aiden smirked lightly.

''Yeah,'' he smiled. Janelle's blush reddened. ''Who?'' she urged, fearing he was talking about another girl. Aiden chuckled at her panicked look. ''She's got long dark brown hair. She's kinda short. She likes to smile and cheer people up. But the one thing I love about her is her amazing eyes. They're this pretty mix of green and golden brown,'' he stared into her hazel eyes. She smiled softly, leaning up. Aiden's eyes widened when he felt her soft angel lips press a sweet kiss to his smooth cheek.

''She's a lucky girl then,'' Janelle smiled sweetly.

Aiden smiled back at her, hesitantly locking his hand with her's.

''Yeah, and I'm a lucky guy.''

_**Baby I've been here before**_

_**I know this room, I've walked this floor**_

_**I used to live alone before I knew you**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback End, Janelle's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aiden and I lunged at Jennifer, eyes ablaze. Ethan joined us and all four of us went at her at the same time. She easily shoved Aiden and Ethan away, them being slammed into the brick walls. I attempted to take a swipe at her with my claws when she yanked my arm, tossing me into the glass table across the room. I snarled, grunting as I yanked several shards of glass from my arms and legs. ''Bitch,'' I hissed.

''You're not the one I want Janelle,'' Jennifer sneered, her eyes connected with a snarling Kali's.

''I want redemption!'' Jennifer roared.

Kali scoffed mockingly, eyes narrow. ''I should've killed you years ago when I had the chance,'' Kali snarled as the two circled each other. My eyes cautiously watched the two as I attempted to get up. I gasped when a freakishly huge piece of glass was imbedded into my left side. I hissed as I slowly removed the shard, blood running down my tan skin. I gripped the glass tightly, my knuckles white.

''I have power,'' Jennifer ranted. I froze when several pieces of glass levitated around her, pointing at a shocked Kali. My eyes widened, knowing what was going to happen. Without realizing it, my nails had grown longer, as did my fangs. My eyes were a bloody red. Thick, black fur covered my entire body. I stood on hind legs as my true form took over my once human body. Jennifer smirked, only seeing Kali.

''I SHOULD'VE RIPPED YOUR HEAD OFF!'' Kali snarled.

CHING!

_**Maybe there's a God above**_

_**But all I've ever learned from love**_

_**Was how to outshoot somebody who outdrew you**_

Several glass shards dug into tan skin. Jennifer's eyes widened. Kali screamed in agony. The twins gasped as I let out a painful howl. Kali fell to her knees. I whimpered, shifting back into my human form. I panted, looking down. I met Kali's tearful eyes.

''J-Janelle,'' she whimpered.

I offered a small smile. Blood covered my body as the glass shards dug themselves deeper into my skin.

''I did what I had to do,'' I quoted her from all those years ago.

Kali cried, holding my weakened body. Aiden finally snapped back into reality as he ran to my side, Ethan following him. Aiden held my fragile hand.

''J-Janelle,'' he whispered.

''JANELLE!'' he cried painfully.

_**And it's not a cry you can hear at night**_

_**It's not someone who has seen the light**_

_**It's a cold and a broken Hallelujah**_


	19. The Bond Between Sisters

_Only a few more chapters left of 'No One Would Tell'. There's still more surprises for all of you lovely readers so please write reviews! Thank you and enjoy this chapter!_

_**There was time, I used to look into my father's eyes**_

_**In a happy home, I was a king, I had a golden throne**_

_**Those days are gone**_

_**Now the memory's on the wall**_

_**I hear the songs**_

_**From the places I was born**_

~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback 4 years ago, Kali's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I huffed, trudging through the creepy forest. My betas were annoying the crap out of me and I needed to cool off before I sunk my teeth into one of their throats. I passed by this really big tree stump, feeling an odd source of power emitting from it. I quirked a brow, looking it over.

''What the hell?'' I blinked.

I jumped when I heard rustling in the fall leaves on the ground. I felt my fangs grow out, my muscles tensing. If there were hunters out, I'd fight with everything I had. I was an alpha! I wouldn't be taken down by a few pathetic humans!

''Come on!" I snarled.

I heard a tiny gasp. I rose my brows in question. 'The hell?' I thought as I slowly made my way to a giant tree, it's roots twisting and perfect for someone small enough to hide in. I dropped to my knees, peeking under and jumping when a pair of innocent hazel eyes blinked at me.

''Hi,'' a little girl, no older than 12 smiled.

I snarled. ''What are you doing out here kid? Don't you know there's hunters out here?'' I growled. The little girl had long brown hair and tan skin, just like mine. She was pretty, even at such a young age. She just smiled kindly up at me, making me give her a confused look.

''Who are you?'' she asked softly.

I roared, hoping to scare the runt away. She just waited for me to answer. What was this kid's problem?

''Do you realize what I am kid? I'm an alpha!'' I flashed my scarlet eyes at her, wanting to scare the kid. She just smiled softly up at me, crawling out of her little hiding space. She stood, being on the short side for a kid her age. Nevertheless, there was no trace of fear in those beautiful hazel eyes of her's.

''Yeah I know! I am too, see?'' the hazel hues turned a bright red. I gasped, shocked. The little girl just continued smiling innocently. I hummed, looking around for any other werewolves.

''Where's your family kid?'' I asked, kinder. A saddened look overcame the girl's face.

''I don't have one. My pack was hunted by hunters and they all died,'' she mumbled softly.

I felt my stoic expression soften. This kid had a tough life, especially for being so young. I offered a small smirk, kneeling down to her height.

''What's your name kid?'' I asked softly.

She beamed at me. ''Janelle, what's yours?'' she asked.

I laughed, her smile spreading to my own lips. ''Kali,'' I answered.

An overwhelming urge to protect this little girl came over me. I felt a bond with her form right then and there. This little child, this alpha girl, had managed to break down my stone cold inner walls with just a simple smile. I felt my ice blue heart shatter when her little, fragile hand held my clawed hand. The years of being alone and fighting seemed to be forgotten as a warm, pure feeling came over the two of us.

_**Upon a hill across a blue lake**_

_**That's where I had my first heartbreak**_

_**I still remember how it all changed**_

~~~~~~~~Time skip, 2 years later, Kali's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~

I smirked in pride as Janelle managed to throw Ennis off of her with no problems whatsoever. 'She's gotten stronger,' I smiled at the pout on my mate's face.

''Damn it Janelle! I wasn't ready!'' he lied, embarrassed.

Janelle rolled her hazel orbs, dusting off her white tank top. ''Sure Ennis, I think you might wanna retrieve your balls back from Kali, it appears you've lost them,'' she smirked making me laugh. I approached my best friend, wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

''Good job pipsqueak, your strength makes up for your shortness,'' I teased, laughing at her pout.

''Nothing's wrong with being short! Guys like short girls! Look at you and Ennis!'' she defended.

She was right, my mate was a good head taller than me. I smirked deviously. ''Well I'm sure Aiden likes short girls. Ain't that right?'' I looked over at Aiden. Ethan laughed, seeing Aiden blush. I laughed, knowing fully well that Janelle and Aiden liked each other. They were just too proud to admit it. It was kind of like how Ennis and I were about a year ago. I hated his guts, but that was because he made me like him. I didn't know that he returned my feelings until he lat out told me. His confession lead to our first kiss amongst. . . .other things.

''C'mon, I promised I'd take you shopping right?'' I nudged Janelle.

Her eyes brightened and she nodded happily.

''Don't worry Aiden, I'll sneak in a couple of her bras for you,'' I laughed.

''Damn it Kali!'' Aiden blushed, his ranting being silenced by Ennis and Ethan's laughing.

''K-Kali?'' Janelle asked as we were looking through some shirts at Macy's.

''Yeah pipsqueak?'' I examining some cute shirts for her.

''H-How do you know if you've found your mate?'' she blushed shyly.

My eyes widened and I refrained from choking in shock. Had my little sister found her mate already? ''Uh w-why do you ask?'' I blinked, covering my face with several tank tops and denim jackets to keep Janelle from seeing my blush.

''Well there's this guy I sort of like, and I'm just wondering if he's the one,'' she mumbled, embarrassed.

I smiled softly at her. She was a teenager, it was normal for her to be wondering about finding her mate. My smile grew when I realized it was Aiden who she liked. I always had a feeling she and Aiden would end up together. Call it sisterly instincts but I always knew it would be Aiden to hold Janelle's heart.

''You'll know. Don't worry about it for now. Everyone finds the one person who means the world to them eventually, it just takes time,'' I said gently.

''Did you know it would be Ennis when you met him?'' she blinked, smiling slightly.

A gentle smile graced my lips, recalling the first time I met my temperamental mate.

''When we first met, we hated each other from the start. I guess it was because we were so much alike. But somewhere, deep down I knew something was different about him. It was this feeling off belonging that made me realize Ennis was special,'' I explained.

Janelle nodded, smiling at my happiness. All of a sudden, she hugged me tightly, as if I would disappear from her. I was taken back but I smiled and returned the embrace.

''What was that for pipsqueak?'' I chuckled.

Janelle shrugged, grinning up at me.

''Thanks for being my sister.''

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry child**_

_**See Heaven's got a plan for you**_

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry now**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback End, Kali's point of view!~*~*~*~*~*~

I gasped in horror as I held Janelle in my arms. Blood flowed out of her wounds. I was debating whether to yank the glass shards from her body.

''K-Kali,'' she grunted, smiling sadly up at me. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

''I-It's ok. You'll be ok, Janelle,'' I whimpered, attempting to smile reassuringly.

She shook her head, knowing the truth. I cried, realizing my best friend, my sister was dying.

''W-Why'd you do it Janelle?'' I cried, holding her hand.

She smiled, shrugging slightly. ''I did what I had to do,'' she stated simply.

Thousands of memories fluttered through my mind. From the time I found her as a child, to the time she was laying here dying in my arms. I sobbed, not caring about my tough facade anymore.

''I lost Ennis, I can't lose you too,'' I sniffled.

''You won't ever lose me Kali, we're sisters,'' she smiled. I offered a sad smile through my tears. I nodded slowly.

''Y-Yeah, yeah we are. We always were, ever since that one night I found you in the woods,'' I whispered.

Janelle smiled, tears of slight pain rolling down her tanned cheeks.

''You know something? Ennis was right,'' she smiled up at me. Even as she was dying, she was beyond beautiful. I quirked a bro in confusion.

''I don't know why people are so afraid to die. Living is the painful part, but when you die. . . all the pain goes away,'' her vision began to fade.

My eyes widened. ''Janelle don't!'' I urged her to stay with me. Aiden and Ethan quickly rushed to her side, Aiden holding the hand I wasn't.

''J-Janelle,'' he whimpered. Tears coated his brown eyes as he watched his mate begin to die slowly. Ethan began to cry silently.

''Hey,'' Janelle offered a soft smile to her mate. Her eyes met all three of ours.

''Hey, wipe away those tears. I'm fine,'' she said smiled.

I sighed, still crying even as my eyes closed. 'Janelle, don't leave me,' I begged mentally as my grip around her hand tightened.

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry child**_

_**See Heaven's got a plan for you**_

_**Don't you worry, Don't you worry now**_

_**Upon a hill across a blue lake**_

_**That's where I had my first heartbreak**_

_**I still remembered how it all changed**_


	20. The Bond Between Friends

_**I miss you, miss you so bad**_

_**I won't forget you, oh it's so sad**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ethan's point of view, 4 years ago~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aiden and I trudged through the woods, me being slightly afraid. I didn't like the dark, and the fact that we were in the woods alone made it all the more terrifying. Aiden on the other hand was always the brave, tough one. I watched as he walked in front of me, unfazed by all the noises of the night. I gulped, putting on a fake a brave face. I straightened my back and puffed out my chest. Aiden saw this and smirked.

''What are you doing?'' he laughed, making me pout.

''Nothing! Why the hell are we out here anyway?'' I muttered, embarrassed.

''We need to find a place to stay, dumbass. Unless you wanna go back with that stupid foster family,'' Aiden growled.

I sighed. Aiden had always been a bit of a sour wolf ever since we've been placed in several foster homes. He was never the same when he found out our parents died from hunters. Even though he was older by only seven minutes, he always took care of me. I jumped when I heard a twig snap. Aiden snarled, searching the area.

''Stay behind me Ethan,'' he growled, eyes red.

''Get out here so I can see you!'' he roared.

A flash of brown hair whizzed past me, tackling my older brother down to the ground. My eyes widened and I grew out my fangs and claws, ready to protect my brother. ''Get off of him!'' I yelled, turning to face the attacker. I gasped, seeing who it was. A girl, probably the same age as me and Aiden looked up at me with scared eyes. She was small, had tan skin, and glowing red eyes. 'She's an alpha too!' I realized.

''Who are you?'' she asked, trying to be intimidating. She failed horribly due to her innocent puppy-eyes.

''G-Get off of me!'' Aiden shoved her off, dusting himself off as he stood.

She pouted at him, standing up as well. I smiled, seeing she was no threat. I held out my hand.

''I'm Ethan! That's my older brother Aiden,'' I smiled kindly.

She seemed taken back, looking between me and my brother. She blinked in confusion. ''There's two of you,'' she said softly. Aiden rolled his eyes, glaring at her.

''We're twins, dumbass,'' he pouted, butt hurt that a girl tackled him down.

The girl ignored his rudeness, shaking my hand with a warm smile. ''Hi Ethan, I'm Janelle,'' she introduced herself. The red disappeared from her eyes, revealing her golden brown hazel orbs. Aiden's own brown eyes widened. She turned her head, her stare locking with his. I smirked, seeing the dazed look in Aiden's eyes. 'They're gonna get together,' I smirked mentally. Aiden then frowned.

''What are you looking at, puppy?'' he mumbled, embarrassed.

Janelle's hazel eyes narrowed in irritation. ''Well this _puppy _had no problem tackling your moody ass to the ground, so shut up,'' she growled. My eyes widened at her tough nature. Aiden was taken back, shocked that this innocent looking girl was standing up to him. I couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped my lips. Aiden pouted at me. Neither of us knew at that moment, a bond was made. A bond between friends.

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

~*~*~*~*~*Time skip, 3 years later~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I snickered watching Aiden and Kali fighting. . . again. A body joined my side, taking a seat beside me. I smiled seeing an amused-looking Janelle. She met my gaze, her smile widening.

''So what's this fight about? Aiden dug up Kali's bone in the backyard?'' she joked.

I snickered, shaking my head. ''Aiden made a comment about Kali's nails again,'' I explained.

''You need to get a pedicure!''

''Well you need to shut up!''

Janelle began laughing, holding her sides. I leaned against her, both of us laughing until tears streamed down our faces. We didn't notice Aiden and Kali stop fighting, pausing to glare at us.

''What the hell are you laughing at?'' Kali glared.

''You two idiots!'' Janelle laughed bluntly. I laughed, nodding in agreement.

''Then you two, down here now! Let's see how much you've been practicing,'' Kali smirked.

Janelle and I shrugged. ''Ok, come on Aiden,'' I approached my twin who smirked. ''Nope, you're on your own,'' he chuckled, walking away. My brown eyes widened. I looked at a smirking Janelle, gulping. ''Janelle, don't,'' I warned. She grinned, eyes flashing red. I sighed, growing out my claws and fangs. ''Screw you Aiden!'' I glared at my twin who sat with Kali, smirks on their faces. ''No thanks, I think I'd rather screw Janelle,'' he grinned. Janelle's eyes widened as she turned around to face my twin. A smile crept on to my face, now was my chance!

''Excuse me? If you must know- OOF!''

I tackled her to the ground. She gasped but growled, using her legs to kick me off. I grunted, falling on my feet. She snarled, charging at me. My eyes widened as I barely dodged her sharp claws. ''Janelle!'' I yelped, afraid. She chuckled. She dropped to the floor, kicking her leg. I fell to the floor, her pinning me down. She sat on top of me, a cocky grin on her face.

''I win! Take that!'' she laughed childishly.

I rolled my eyes, shoving her off of me. ''Whatever, I would've won if a certain brother of mine had helped me!'' I glared at Aiden who shrugged. He approached Janelle, helping her up with a soft smile. I rolled my eyes, knowing how crazy he was about the kind alpha female.

''Go get a cave!'' I huffed, seeing them smile and stare deeply into the other's eyes.

Aiden smirked. ''Good idea,'' he chuckled, making Janelle and I blush.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~One year later~*~*~*~*~*~

I stared at this guy talking to McCall and Stiles. He had tan skin and dark hair, and I'll admit he was cute. I was so busy looking at him that I didn't notice Janelle approach me. She quirked a brow, looking at the direction of the guy. A knowing grin graced her pink lips.

''Oh, so you finally noticed Danny,'' she giggled.

I blushed, finally meeting her amused eyes. ''You know him?'' I asked. She nodded with a kind smile. ''He's in my chemistry class, he's really nice. You should go talk to him,'' she encouraged. I gave a small smile but sighed. ''Aiden won't like it, he says we're here on strict business,'' I explained. Janelle rolled her eyes. ''Well it's a good thing Aiden isn't the boss of you. Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Now you go talk to Danny,'' she nudged me gently. I blushed. ''B-But I don't even know what to say!'' I protested. A smirk replaced her kind smile.

''Hey Danny! Ethan wants to talk to you!" she called.

My eyes widened and I stuttered at her bluntness. As Danny smiled, approaching us, she walked away with a giggle. ''Hey,'' Danny smiled warmly. I couldn't help but smile back. ''Hey,'' I blushed. ''I was gonna ask you, do you have any plans Friday night?'' Danny said hopefully. I was taken back and couldn't speak. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

''He'd love to!'' Janelle grinned from behind a locker.

I nodded, smiling at Danny. He laughed, returning the smile. ''Ok, I guess I'll see you Friday,'' he beamed. I nodded, beyond happy. As Danny walked away, Janelle re-approached me. She smiled brightly as I encased her in a big bear hug.

''You're the best!'' I laughed.

She laughed sweetly, returning the hug.

''Anything for my best friend.''

~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashbacks, present time, Ethan's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**I've had my wake up, won't you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why**_

_**And I can't take it, it wasn't fake**_

_**It happened, you passed by**_

I cried as I hurried to Janelle's side. Blood covered her entire stomach, running down her legs and onto the floor. Aiden gripped her hand, encouraging and pleading her to hang on. Kali backed away, crying against the brick wall. I held her other hand, whispering her name softly. Her hazy eyes drifted over to my sobbing form. A soft smile was on her face as she gripped my hand tighter.

''H-Hey now, why you crying?'' she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

I sniffled, hot tears rolling down my cheeks. She let go of my hand for a second to thumb my tears away shakily. Her usually tan skin was beginning to turn paler than normal. Her beautiful honey brown eyes were beginning to become dull. I didn't want to admit that she wouldn't make it. I didn't want to accept the fact that my best friend was slowly dying before my eyes, and there was nothing I could do about it.

''You're such a dumbass,'' I cried, making her laugh softly.

''Y-Yeah, but I've managed to kick your butt all t-these years,'' she smiled warmly.

I offered a sad smile, nodding my head. ''Y-Yeah. You always did,'' I chuckled.

''Take care of Mr. Sourwolf over here,'' she nodded her head at a crying Aiden who still gripped her hand.

I smiled, nodding. ''D-Don't say that Janelle. You're gonna be ok, you'll be fine,'' I whispered.

I couldn't bare the idea of Janelle not being with us anymore. I couldn't let her die! She was my best friend! She's always been there for me!

She shook her head in denial. ''N-No this is the end of the line for me Ethan, but I'm happy. I'm happy to have met such a sweet guy like you and have you as a best friend, and a brother,'' she smiled gently. I began crying harder.

''No Janelle! You can't die! You've always been there for me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, just please don't die! You've always taken care of me, now t-the one time you need me I can't do anything!'' I sobbed.

Janelle's expression saddened, her hand strongly holding mine in comfort. She offered a comforting smile.

''You've done everything by being my friend. Just promise me you'll take care of Aiden and Kali. They'll need you as a friend now too,'' she whispered.

My eyes widened as she began to breathe harder, panting slightly. Her time was almost up. ''P-Promise me,'' she gasped. I nodded. ''I promise,'' I swore to her. She smiled, nodding her head in thanks. Her head turned to meet Aiden's tearful face. I joined Kali to give her and Aiden their final moments together. I sobbed beside Kali, both of us holding each other's hands as we watched the two mates. Aiden shook his head in denial, his heart tearing in two at the sight of his mate slowly dying. Janelle just smiled gently, not liking it to see Aiden so torn up over her death.

''Hey stranger,'' she whispered lovingly.

''J-Janelle,'' was all he said. He pressed his forehead against her's as they shed tears of agony together.

_**Now you're gone, now you're gone**_

_**There you go, there you go**_

_**Somewhere you're not coming back**_

_**Now you're gone, there you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_


	21. The Bond Between Lovers

_**If I had it my way,**_

_**I'd spend everyday right by your side**_

_**And if I could stop time**_

_**Believe me, I'd try for you and I**_

_**And each moment you're gone**_

_**Is a moment too long in my life**_

_**So stay right here, right now.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Aiden's point of view, present time~*~*~*~**~*~

I pressed my forehead against Janelle's shaking one. She was so pale, blood painted her body. She still managed to give me that loving smile that she always did. My hand held her's as my other arm supported her weak body, cradling her dying form close to my warm chest. She sighed shakily, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to hang on to her life. Her wounds were far too serious for her to heal on her own.

''A-Aiden,'' she whispered.

''I'm here baby, I'm right here,'' I said softly.

I continued trying to take her pain away, the black veins evident on my muscular arm. She gasped at the slight relief. 'Maybe I can save her,' I thought hopefully as I winced at the pain now being passed on to me. Janelle must've noticed this because she yanked her hand from mine, cutting off the connection. My eyes flickered to her's in disbelief.

''Stop, you're hurting yourself,'' she frowned.

''I don't give a shit Janelle! I'm not losing you!'' I cried out.

Kali and Ethan flinched at my desperate tone. Kali sighed shakily, Janelle's dying killing her just as it was killing me. Ethan looked away, not wanting to see her in such pain. Janelle simply smiled, holding my hand once more but blocking my healing connection.

''You could never lose me,'' she whispered.

Thousands of memories ran through my mind. My whole life revolved around Janelle. She had been my soul mate right from the start. Ever since we met that one night in the woods. I had always known she was special. Janelle smiled weakly, pressing her forehead against mine and closing her eyes. Together, we saw every single memory we had together. I felt her smile when we remembered the time I asked her out on our first date. I winced when I saw the night I raped her. We both cried a bit when the memory of the abortion came up. We gripped each other's hands tightly, continuing to watch the memories of our life fly by. I didn't realize both of us were crying when the image of her dying in my arms came up. Janelle sighed, opening her eyes to meet mine. My eyes widened.

''No, Janelle no!'' I yelled as her eyes began to cloud over.

''I love you,'' she gasped out.

Then she was gone.

_**Cause without you I'm a disaster**_

_**And you're my ever after**_

_**Cause I need to know your answer**_

_**I want you to say that you're gonna stay with me**_

_**I die every day that you're away from me**_

A heartbreaking howl escaped my lips as I sobbed. Janelle's hazel eyes closed and her hand went limp in mine. I clutched her lifeless body to mine, my body shaking with every violent sob. Kali and Ethan comforted each other, letting out mournful howls of their own. ''Janelle, J-Janelle. Baby no, please,'' I begged, shaking her gently. No answer or reaction came from my mate. My eyes flickered to something shining in the moonlight. I moved away her soft brown hair only to see she was wearing the necklace I had given her. My eyes shut, tears escaping from the corners of my eyes. They reopened, a bright crimson red. I stood, gently placing Janelle's body on the floor. A certain peaceful look graced her cold face. It was as if she was in some sort of never ending sleep. I snarled, my gaze locking with Jennifer's. Her eyes were wide as she was frozen with fear. I lunged at her, swiping and punching. Kali and Ethan let our roars as they attacked the Darach as well.

''S-Stop it!'' Jennifer growled, trying to block our moves.

Her begging didn't reach my ears as I roared, lunging at her.

Finally, I had pinned her to the concrete wall by her neck. My claws were raised as I prepared to slash her throat. She kicked her legs wildly, trying to regain her breath.

''I can save her!'' she gasped.

''Don't listen to her Aiden! She's lying just to save her own skin,'' Kali snarled.

''I can! You know what she is Aiden! You know she has amazing healing abilities!'' Jennifer gasped.

''Had. She _had _healing abilities when she was still alive!'' I snarled in her face.

''But you also know that I have amazing power of my own. You can feel it, she's still alive! Somewhere deep down you can still feel her heart beating,'' she said seriously.

My eyes widened. I concentrated, focusing all my thoughts on Janelle. I listened for any sort of sound. I was about to rip Jennifer's head off when I heard it. I gasped. _Boom, boom, boom. _It was Janelle's beating heart. Jennifer smirked when she realized I knew she had been right.

''If you let me go and do what I planned to do, I'll save her. And I'll never go after you again,'' she suggested.

''Why should I believe you?'' I growled, eyes bloody red.

''Because that's the only choice you have. Either you let me heal her and let me go kill Deucalion, or you let Janelle die,'' she smirked.

I snarled, flinging her beside Janelle's frail body. Her time was running out.

''Heal her!'' I snarled.

Jennifer sighed, closing her eyes. Her hand drifted over Janelle's wounds. Rain began pouring from the broken skyline, beginning to flood the empty loft. Thunder could be heard several miles away. Kali, Ethan, and I stood closely, anxiously waiting. The Lunar Ellipse was coming in just a few more minutes. If the ellipse happened before Jennifer could heal Janelle, Janelle would be human and too weak to accept the healing bond. She'd die. All of a sudden, a bright amber light erupted from Janelle's open wounds. In a flash, they began to heal, only leaving behind scars. Jennifer flinched, her hand pressing against Janelle's heart. My heart raced wildly, praying that Janelle could be saved. Jennifer jumped, a bright light encasing Janelle's entire body. It died just as quickly as it had come and the room was silent.

_**My heart breaks with every beat**_

_**I can't explain what you do to me**_

_**So just say you'll promise me**_

_**That you'll take me if you ever leave**_

All eyes were on Janelle, waiting for any change. My ears listened for her heartbeat. Kali snarled ready to kill Jennifer. I let out a gasp.

''Kali wait!'' I shouted. Kali froze, arm in mid-strike. We all listened.

_Boom, boom, boom_

I hurried to my mate's side, looking at her peaceful face. Slowly, the glow returned to her face. Her eyes slightly fluttered as her mouth fell open in a gasp. Her eyes opened, revealing blood red hues. She panted, gripping my hand. I just stood, in utter shock. Once her rapid breathing died down, she slowly looked up at me. She smiled, nodding her head as tears of utter happiness streamed down her cheeks.

''Ennis says hi,'' she whispered.

Smiles spread to our faces as I wrapped her in my arms, never wanting to let her go again. Jennifer hurriedly vanished from the loft, on her way to exact her revenge on Deucalion. Just as she left, the moon turned an eerie yellow. All four of us looked up.

''The Lunar Ellipse,'' Ethan whispered.

Our claws had shrunken down to normal human nails, our fangs human teeth. Kali and Janelle's red eyes were now their normal brown and hazel. We were human again.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~Janelle's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened my eyes only to see white. I looked around, seeing nothing but white. ''I'm dead,'' I realized sadly. I stood shakily, slowly walking around.

''Yeah, yeah you are,'' a voice said making me jump with a yelp.

I turned my head only to gasp at who the voice belonged to.

''Ennis?'' I whispered.

He looked amazing. No scratches or wounds covered his body. He had a happy grin on his face as he approached me. ''It's been a while huh pipsqueak?'' he smiled warmly. Tears ran down my cheeks as I embraced my dead pack mate. ''Where are we?'' I asked.

''You are dreaming,'' a different voice said softly.

My head whipped around to see Erica and Boyd standing together, smiling softly. I just froze, in absolute shock. I slowly approached the two dead betas.

''I-I'm so sorry,'' I whispered sadly. I didn't take part in their killing but I felt responsible for Kali and Aiden's wrong doings.

''Don't be,'' Erica smiled. Even in death she was beautiful.

''The pain is gone, and now we are where we finally belong,'' Boyd smiled, holding Erica's hand.

I nodded, a sad smile on my face. I turned back to Ennis.

''Is it true? I'm dreaming?'' I asked. He nodded.

''You have to wake up now Janelle. Aiden needs you,'' he said.

They began to fade from my vision. ''Will I ever see you guys again?'' I asked hopefully. Erica just held my hand reassuringly. ''You don't even have to look,'' she smiled. Ennis nodded, holding my other hand in comfort. ''We always were with you Janelle,'' he said.

They faded from my vision.

''Tell Kali I said hi,'' Ennis' voice whispered before they were completely gone.

I gasped as my eyes flew open. My vision was blurry but I knew just where I was. I looked to my left and smiled. Aiden looked down at me with wide, tearful eyes. I smiled warmly, tears of happiness running down both of our faces. I looked to see a relieved Ethan and Kali on my right. I grinned, thanking god that I was where I needed to be. 'Thank you,' I kept repeating in my head. I reopened my eyes to look over my loved ones.

''Ennis says hi,'' I said gently. I grinned as Aiden held me in his arms, silencing me with a passionate kiss. I knew that I was home.

_**So just say you'll promise me**_

_**Please, take me if you ever leave**_

_**My heart breaks with every beat**_

_**I die everyday you're away from me**_

_Ok so just one more chapter of ''No One Would Tell''! Thank you all for reading. Please keep writing reviews! There's still more surprises along the way for you all but I need reviews!- MaliceNSpice_


	22. Stop the Clocks- Epilogue

_**Listen to me,**_

_**There's only one thing**_

_**You cannot see**_

_**every time you talk**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Several Months Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sighed tiredly. I rubbed my eyes, just waking up from another nightmare. Aiden was by my side in our bed. I looked at him, my frantic heartbeat calming. Ever since I ''died'' I would wake up every single night with the fear that Aiden wouldn't be with me when I woke up. I tiptoed out of bed and took a few silent steps to a few feet away from our bed. A warm, happy smile graced my pink lips. Hazel eyes looked back up at me with confusion and wonder. I laughed quietly, picking up my two month old daughter. She had Aiden's sandy brown hair and lightly tanned skin but had my hazel hues. I sat on the edge of the bed, cradling her in my arms. Having her frightened me more than anything. Seeing the cruel, dangerous world Aiden and I lived in made it hard for me to agree to having her. My previous abortion made it slightly easier. I had already missed out on having one child, I couldn't stand the idea of giving this one up as well. Deucalion leaving Beacon Hills was another thing that made it easier for me to have her.

But the moment I held her in my arms, everything changed. All of the fear and anxiety was drained from my exhausted body. A new type of love was bestowed on me. It wasn't the love of a sister like Kali, nor the love of a friend like Ethan and Allison, and it wasn't even the love of a soul mate or lover like Aiden. No, the love I felt for my daughter was new to me. It was the love between a mother and child. The scars on my body were still evident. The cuts from the glass, the bruises from Aiden, and the scratches from Deucalion had not completely faded away. But the moment that Deaton placed my little girl in my arms, she took a little bit of the pain away. I smiled down at her, tears streaming down my cheeks. 'I can only hope that you will never have to go what we went through,' I prayed that somehow my daughter would be able to hear my thoughts.

She looked up at me and cooed. I jumped when warm hands embraced my flat stomach. I looked up into Aiden's loving gaze. I exhaled contently and leaned back into his embrace, both of us watching our curious daughter. Their bond was almost as strong as mine and her's. When I was pregnant she would kick relentlessly whenever Aiden was near. She would only kick harder once he pressed his hand against my stomach. I smiled at the gentle grin on my mate's face.

''We'll be ok,'' he whispered.

I closed my eyes, leaning farther into him as our daughter made little sounds and giggles. I nodded, a peaceful look in my eyes as I reopened them.

''Yeah. We're gonna be just fine,''

_**Millions of things**_

_**there's only one**_

_**You cannot see**_

_**Every time you talk**_

_**You can stop the clocks forever**_

The next day I had gotten up slightly later than usual. Aiden had gone out with Ethan to look for a house of our own. I yawned, stepping into my living room. I grinned when I saw a happy Kali cradling my daughter in her tan arms. Kali met my eyes and beamed.

''She's beautiful, you did good pipsqueak,'' Kali smiled.

I chuckled, nodding in thanks. ''She's the best part of me,'' I smiled in agreement. Kali was my daughter's godmother. It only made sense, Kali was my older sister even if we weren't blood related. Kali never had the chance to have a baby of her own, I considered my daughter the daughter she never had. ''Wanna go far a little walk in the park?'' I asked.

The park was only five minutes away from the apartment. The early spring weather was pleasant, the sun shining through the slightly cold air. Kali pushed the stroller, baby talking to my giggling little girl and me smirking at the supposed bad ass alpha female.

''Janelle?'' a very familiar voice made me stop dead in my tracks.

I slowly turned around, my eyes colliding with beautiful honey brown ones.

''Stiles,'' I breathed out.

It had been a while since me and Stiles talked, I wasn't even sure if he knew Aiden and I had our daughter. A sweet smile spread to his handsome face and the many months didn't change a single thing about him. His eyes widened when they rested on the stroller. His eyes darted back to me then back to the baby stroller. Kali stood protectively, an unsure frown on her face.

''Kali it's ok, let him see her,'' I said softly.

Kali reluctantly turned the stroller around, showing a wide eyed, golden brown haired baby. Stiles' mouth fell open and a grin graced mine. I gently took my daughter of her stroller, holding the tiny angel in my warm arms. The slight breeze ruffled her little patch of sandy hair and she blinked in confusion.

''This is my daughter, she's almost three months old now,'' I said warmly.

Stiles stood in astonishment. My baby reached out her tiny hand towards him, as if telling me to let him hold her. I looked at Stiles with a questioning look. He got over his shock and nodded. I grinned, handing my baby over to him. He held her in his strong arms and beamed down at her. She cooed, analyzing his face. ''She's beautiful,'' he smiled.

I gave him a warm smile. ''What's her name?'' he asked, looking down at her chubby face.

''Claudia.''

Stiles froze, his wide eyes locking with mine once more. I gave him a soft smile, nodding. Aiden didn't know the meaning behind our daughter's name. He didn't have to. Aiden knew I loved him more than anything on this planet, well besides our daughter. However, a part of me would always be with Stiles. I had named her after his deceased mother because it felt right. Stiles' eyes brimmed with tears. That was all it took for both of us to understand. His feelings for me were still there. My feelings for him had vanished when I had chosen Aiden. But we would always have our own special bond that united us. He nodded his head.

''How have you been Janelle?'' he asked as I buckled a smiling Claudia back into her stroller.

I stood for a moment, pondering the question. I had come a long way. I went from a confused little girl, to an abused teenager. I became a victim at the hands of my own boyfriend, then a lover in the arms of a simple human being. I was then turned into a fighter, then a defeated alpha. Now here I am, with a loving mate and beautiful daughter. What was I? I then realized throughout this whole ordeal, I had changed from victim to victor. I smiled, looking up at Stiles.

''Happy.''

_**Listen to what I said**_

_**Stop the clocks for you and me**_

_**Listen to me again**_

_**Stop the clocks forever**_

I stood at the front of the school, standing on the concrete steps. Kali stood out of her car, holding Claudia in her arms. She waved goodbye to me, saying something about have a good day at school. I grinned, waving back to my sister and blowing a kiss to my daughter. I laughed when Claudia squealed in delight, reaching her arms out to me. By the huge tree laid a happy looking Ethan and Danny, holding hands. They smiled lovingly at each other and waved to me. I smiled, winking at them teasingly and waving back. Lydia strolled in front of me, the bruises from when Jennifer attempted to strangle her still present. She wasn't ashamed of it, it only proved that she was a fighter. She smiled at me, giving me a knowing look. I returned her smile, nodding at my friend. Isaac and Allison walked out of the parking lot together, smiling and blushing. I quirked a brow at the new couple but just waved at them. Then my eyes rested on a smiling Scott and Stiles. Scott waved to me and Stiles smiled, sending me a look I knew all too well. I just smiled back. My smile faded slightly when I saw Derek's car drive away with Cora inside with him. He had only came to say his silent goodbyes to me and his pack. I sighed.

A warm hand held mine and I didn't need to look up to know it was Aiden's. He smiled down at me, holding me.

''You ok?'' he asked.

''I have you and Claudia, I'm better than ok. . . I'm happy,'' I smiled lovingly up at him.

He smiled back at me, pressing a passionate kiss to my soft lips. I returned the kiss immediately. We pulled away, my crescent moon necklace glistening in the sunlight. Aiden sighed, wrapping his arms around me as we looked around.

''I never thought this would be our lives,'' he admitted.

''Me either,'' I agreed, leaning against his strong chest.

''I'm happy though, you happy?''

I grinned, my eyes looking at all of my loved ones. Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Derek, Cora, Allison, Danny, Ethan, Kali, Ennis, Stiles, my daughter, and my mate. These are the faces of my pack. This is my family. There are different kinds of love in the world. There are different bonds. My hazel eyes drifted to Kali; the bond between sisters. They flickered to Ethan; the bond between friends. My memories of Jennifer came back to haunt me; the bond between enemies. I reopened them to look at my beautiful little girl; the bond between mother and child. I then smiled, looking back up at Aiden; the bond between soul mates and lovers.

''I'm happy.''

There are many bonds that I have formed. In a way, it all connected us to one big pack. And if someone would dare to challenge the love of our pack, we'd take care of them the best way we knew how to. To everyone else around us, we seemed like normal teenagers just trying to get through high school. But we knew what we really were. We were all fighters. But the outside world remained oblivious to our secrets in our pack. They remained clueless and would continue to remain clueless. And if the day ever came in which we would reveal our true nature to the humans, then we would gladly show our red and blue eyes with our clawed hands and fanged teeth. But until that day our secret remained safe because-

**No One Would Tell**

_Stop the clocks for you and me_

_Stop the clocks forever_

_Stop the clocks for you and me_

_Stop the clocks. . . .forever_


	23. Sequel Information Q and A

The sequel to ''No One Would Tell'' has been published. This sequel has also been rated M due to violence, language, and sexual scenes.

Q: What can we expect with the sequel?

A: More drama. Definitely. An old friend of Janelle's enters the pack and is searching for Derek. Jackson also returns and adds more drama to the mix.

Q: Does the story focus on Aiden and Janelle or Stiles and Janelle?

A: It's more of Aiden and Janelle, with some scenes with Stiles and Janelle. The reason why is because Aiden and Janelle have finally realized they love only each other. However, a new character and Derek are also the main pairing in the story.

Q: Will baby Claudia be a major part of the sequel?

A: Definitely, the baby is a big piece of the story and the bond between her and Janelle and Aiden is very important.

Q: Will someone die?

A: It's possible but I can't let you all know just yet :3

Q: Will new characters be added?

A: The main new character, Roxanne, is basically it. There are one or two new characters joining the story but not a lot.

Q: Will Janelle and Aiden ever get married?

A: You'll have to read the sequel and find out.

The sequel has already been posted and is called ''Everybody Talks.''


End file.
